One Moment
by Trory
Summary: Harry und Hermine sind zusammen. Sirius Unterrichtet in ihrem 7 Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Und Draco Malfoy hat einen bösen Plan was Harry betrifft! ENDLICH! Epilog ist online! DracoMalfoyHermineGranger!
1. 1 Kapitel: Der Anfang vom Ende

  
So das ist das erste Kapitel! Ich hoffe ihr findet es gut! Würd mich über viele nette Reviews freuen! 

Diclaimer: Die Personen und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling!

* * *

One Moment

1. Kapitel - Der Anfang vom Ende

Das 7 und letzte Schuljahr von Harry, Ron und Hermine würde heute anfangen. Es war komisch wenn sie sich vorstellten das sie heute zum letzten Mal ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts anfangen würden. Es war für Harry immer wie ein Zu Hause, denn bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante hatte er sich ja bekanntlich nie wohl gefühlt.

Aber das Leben war wie es war. Letztes Jahr war einiges passiert. Sirius Unschuld konnte doch noch bewiesen werden und er war frei! Wurmschwanz war nun in Askaban. Sirius unterrichtete ab nun Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste. Dumbledore hatte ihn gefragt, da er keinen anderen Lehrer gefunden hatte und da er immer sehr gut war in diesem Fach meinte Dumbledore er wäre grade zu perfekt dafür! Harry freute sich rießig darüber das sein Pate nun immer in seiner nähe sein würde.

Außerdem lebte Harry nun bei Sirius in seinem neuen Haus! Und letztes Jahr war für Harry noch etwas ganz wunderbares geschehen. Er und Hermine waren zusammen gekommen! Er war zwar sehr lange in Cho Chang verliebt aber es sollte nun mal nicht sein. Harry hatte sich in seinem 6 Schuljahr immer mehr in Hermine verliebt, und hatte es ihr dann kurz vor Schuljahresende gestanden! Und sie wurden ein Paar.

Ginny wurde letztes Jahr neue Jägerin im Quidditch Team der Gryffindors und Harry wurde einstimmig zum Captain gewählt!

Ron hatte nun endlich auch mal Glück in der Liebe. Er ist mit Parvati Patil zusammen. Erst schien es beiden nichts ernstes zu sein, aber man sah sie immer öfter im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in irgendwelchen Ecken rumknutschen. Und am Schluss wurde mehr daraus.

Die drei fuhren gerade zum Schloss hoch. Harry und Hermine hielten Händchen. Ron sah sie an. „Was meint ihr, wie wird das letzte Schuljahr wohl werden?" „Anstrengend!" meinte Hermine.

„Ja, stimmt Schatz!" und Küsste Hermine. Sie lächelte.  
„Oh du gibst ihr ja nur recht weil sie sonst auf dich Sauer ist und du sie nicht mehr Küssen kannst!" bemerkte Ron schelmisch.  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht! Gar nicht wahr! Du glaubst mir doch Hermine?"  
„Ach ich denke schon! Aber wenn ich was anderes herausfinden sollte dann..." sie grinste.  
„Schon klar." Die drei lachten.

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen saß Sirius neben Hagrid am Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Harry winkte Sirius. Dieser Winkte freudig zurück.

Sie setzten sich. „Ich find es super das Sirius nun Unterrichtet!" sagte Harry.  
„Das ist auch super!" antwortete Ron. „Mensch wann gibt's denn endlich das Essen?" Hermine sah Ron böse an. „Du wirst noch warten müssen! Und verhungern wirst du schon nicht!" „Doch werde ich!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Parvati kam auf Ron zugestürmt und Küsste ihn wild. Ron fiel fast vom Hocker erwiderte ihre Küsse aber. „Mir scheint jetzt willst du nichts mehr essen?" sagte Hermine grinsend.

Harry beobachtete den Lehrertisch. Snape sah nervös aus dachte er. Und wo zum Geier sah er immer so verstohlen hin? Er versuchte Snapes Blick zu folgen kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis. „Hey Herm, sieh dir mal Snape an..." Sie sah hin. „Was soll mit ihm sein? Er sieht wie immer aus! Gemein und fettig!" „Wo sieht er immer so verstohlen hin, und irgendwie sieht er doch nervös aus, und das ist echt nicht typisch für ihn!" „Du hast recht...er sieht irgendwo hin. Aber könnte ja auch einfach sein das Sirius ihm ein Dorn im Auge ist?" „Ja leider..."

„Unser Frettchen ist auch wie immer da..." sagte Ron nun der sich von Parvati gelöst hatte. Hermine sah zum Tisch der Slytherins wo Draco Malfoy saß. Großkotzig und Arrogant wie immer. Er sah einfach wie Malfoy aus, zu gut für einen Malfoy dachte Hermine.

Halt mal! Was denk ich da eigentlich? Ich habe einen Freund! Malfoy sieht nicht gut aus, ganz im Gegenteil er sieht noch besser aus! Hermines Gedanken verselbstständigten sich sozusagen. Sie wandte ihren Blick schnell ab und sah wieder zu Snape. Auch nicht besser aber na ja...

Die neuen Schüler wurden ihren Häusern zugewiesen und es gab endlich was zum Essen. Später saßen die drei vorm Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry stand auf. "Ich muss in die Bibliothek." Ron sah ihn komisch an. „Hermine ist ansteckend scheint mir!" Harry grinste und streckte seinem Freund die Zunge raus. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Es war schon recht spät und er musste aufpassen. Filch oder Snape würden ihn zu gerne eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen. Kaum bog er um die nächste Ecke sah er Snape! Schnell versteckte er sich in der nächstbesten Ecke. Er rieb sich die Augen. Hatte Snape da das in der Hand was er dachte?

Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Unmöglich! Doch! Snape ging mit einem großen Strauß Rosen durch die Schule! Innerlich krümmte Harry sich vor lachen. Er beschloss Snape etwas zu folgen. Mist. Er ging in einen geheimen Raum. Harry machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Bibliothek und holte das Buch das er wollte.

Als er wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war erzählte er denn anderen wobei er Snape gesehen hatte. Ron und Hermine kugelten sich vor lachen! Ron war vor lauter lachen schon feuerrot und scheinbar bekam er auch keine Luft mehr. „Schade das ich nicht dabei war!" presste er außer Atem hervor.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie beim Frühstück und prüfen erst mal ihre Stundenpläne. „Wir haben heute Zaubertränke!" sagte Ron komischerweise freudig. Harry sah ihn schief an. „Hast du Fieber?" „Nein! Aber die Sache mit den Rosen!" Er lachte wieder. Dann gingen sie in Richtung der Kerker. Snape war noch nicht da, und sie standen auf dem Flur rum. Malfoy kam heranstolziert. Er grinste wie immer so Malfoy typisch.

„Na wenn haben wir denn da! Das Wiesel, Potter und das Schlammblut!" er lachte und ging weiter. Ron ballte die Fäuste. „Ron! Lass ihn!" sagte Hermine als sie seine geballten Fäuste bemerkte. Snape kam und sie gingen rein.

Ron konnte sich kaum vor lachen halten und Snape hätte ihn fast vergiftet. Später am Abend ging Hermine in die Biliothek. Harry und Ginny waren Quidditch üben und Ron Knutsche mit Parvati rum.

Sie schlenderte durch die Bücherreihen. Nahm dann einfach Buch und setzte sich hin. Es näherten sich leise Schritte. Sie war so ins Lesen vertieft das sie diese nicht bemerkte. Plötzlich flüsterte jemand an ihr Ohr. „Na wo hast du den Potter gelassen?" es war Malfoy. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren und ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Sie fuhr rum. „Was geht es dich an?" Er grinste nur. „Was willst du hier?"

„Ach nichts nichts! Ich wollte nur mal fragen wies denn so mit Potter läuft!" er grinste.  
„Wie gesagt das geht dich gar nichts an! Null!" sie fragte sich was Malfoy vorhatte. Und sie wusste das er was vorhatte.

„Sag mal nennt ihr das was ihr immer macht Küssen?"  
Sie sah ihn nur böse an. „Also Küssen nenne ich das ja nicht! Ihr seht aus wie zwei Hühner die nach einem Korn picken! Will dich Sankt Potter nicht anfassen oder was?"  
„Wie wärs wenn du einfach mal deine verdammte Schnauze halten würdest?" Sie sah ihn sauer an! „hm..Nein!"

Er grinste wieder. „Kannst du nicht wen anders nerven?"  
„Nein." Er kam näher an Hermine ran. Dann packte er sie und Küsste sie wild. Hermine stockte der Atem. Sie riss sich von ihm los.

„Bist du bescheuert!" sie sprang auf und klatsche ihm eine. „Nein. Aber das ist ein richtiger Kuss! Muss neu für dich sein, den Potter steht nicht so drauf wies scheint! Sicher das er nicht Schwul ist?"

Sie sah ihn Zornfunkelnd an. „Friss Galle Malfoy!" Und verschwand dann aus der Bibliothek. Sie stand an einer Wand und rutschte an ihr runter. Malfoy hatte sie grade geküsst! Wie eklig! Sie fasste sich an die Lippen.

Aber eigentlich hatten seine Lippen sehr gut geschmeckt...Nein, das durfte sie nicht denken! Sie war mit Harry zusammen! Bäh!

Malfoy stand grinsend in der Bücherei. Sein Plan würde aufgehen das wusste er! Sankt Potter würde er fertig machen! Er lachte laut auf.


	2. 2 Kapitel: Schuldgefühle

  
2. Kapitel - Schuldgefühle

Hermine saß immer noch auf dem Boden und starrte vor sich hin. Wie konnte sie das nur zulassen? Malfoy hatte doch sicher irgendeinen fiesen Plan! Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile dort rumgesessen hatte stand sie langsam auf. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und ging dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry war noch nicht da, worüber sie sehr froh war. Harry würde sicher merken das mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt, und sie wollte und konnte ihm nicht sagen was passiert war.

Sie ging schnell in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Setzte sich auf ihr Bett und ließ sich dann nach hinten fallen. Hermine zog noch die Vorhänge von ihrem Himmelbett zurück und überlegte. Irgendwie...ihr Hirn machte sich schon wieder selbstständig!

Wenn sie ehrlich war hatte Malfoy recht. Was sie und Harry Küssen nannten konnte man noch nicht mal als Küssen bezeichnen! Aber das würde sie ihm sicher nicht sagen! Und sie liebte Harry ja, oder?

Mein Gott, jetzt bringt er mich schon dazu an unserer Beziehung zu zweifeln..murmelte sie leise. Sie fasste sich an ihre Lippen.

Ihr hatte der Kuss gefallen! So wurde sie noch nie geküsst! Malfoy hatte sie heftig, aber auch sanft zugleich geküsst...sie schlug sich gegen ihren Kopf.

Ich darf so was nicht denken! Aufhören! Stop! Hermine! Erde an Hermine. Wie bescheuert bin ich eigentlich? Er ist ein Malfoy! Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.

Als Hermine in der früh Aufwachte hatte sie Kopfschmerzen. Sie wusste erst nicht wieso, dann erinnerte sie sich an Malfoy. Jetzt bekomm ich wegen dem schon Kopfschmerzen. Sie stand auf und ging in die Große Halle. Es war noch sehr früh und um diese Zeit waren kaum Schüler da. Sie setzte sich genervt an den Tisch.

Malfoy kam zwei Minuten nach ihr in die Große Halle. Er ging einen kleinen Umweg und machte bei Hermine halt. Draco stellte sich hinter sie. "Buh!" er grinste.

Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee. Nicht der, bitte bitte nicht der dachte sie. Auch wenn sie ihn schon längst an seiner Stimme erkannt hatte.

"Was ist denn nun schon wieder Malfoy?" sie drehte sich genervt zu ihm um.  
"Nichts. Ich dachte nur du willst mal wieder richtig geküsst werden oder so!" er zwinkerte ihr zu und machte eine Kussbewegung.

"Gott! Du bist kein bisschen überheblich oder?"  
"Nein! Ich weiß ja das ich der beste Küsser der Schule bin!" er grinste.  
Sie lachte. "Haha! Ja ist klar! Ich wurde schon mal besser geküsst!"  
"Wenn du meinst..." er grinste wieder und drückte sie an den Tisch. Sie keuchte auf. "Hey!"

Er drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Er Küsste sie hart und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen. Hermine war drauf und dran den Kuss zu erwidern. Stieß ihn aber dann von sich weg und verpasste ihm wieder eine Ohrfeige. "Es reicht langsam! Arschloch!"

"Du bist doch nur Sauer weil Potter nicht so Küssen kann!" Er grinste fies und fuhr sich provokativ mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen.

"Halt einfach deine scheiß Malfoy Klappe!" sie schrie. Die wenigen Schüler die in der Großen Halle waren drehten sich nun zu den beiden um.

"Wuh jetzt bekomm ich aber Angst!" er lachte. Sie sah ihn wütend an. "Wenn du Glück hast Küsst Potter dich in 30 Jahren mal so! Und dann in 50 fast er dich an gewissen stellen an!" wieder grinste er.

Sein Plan lief perfekt! Alles wie nach Drehbuch, besser ging es nicht und er war perfekt in der Zeit.

"Oh du du..." sie verpasste ihm noch mal eine Ohrfeige. "Wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich es dir mal so richtig mit allem drum und dran machen..." er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr und ging dann an seinen Tisch. Hermine setzte sich wieder und sah ihn wutentbrannt an.

Harry und Ron kamen gemeinsam in die Große Halle. Harry ging zu Hermine. "Morgen Schatz." Er beugte sich zu ihr Küsste sie kurz.  
"Morgen" sie lächelte. Sah kurz zu Malfoy und zog Harry wieder zu sich und Küsste ihn Stürmisch. Dieser war ziemlich überrascht und löste sich von ihr.

"Hey hey. Nicht so schnell! Wir haben ja Zeit." Er setzte sich neben sie.

Malfoy hatte recht! Verdammt noch mal er hatte so verdammt recht! Wieso nur? Sie stocherte wütend auf ihr Frühstück ein. Wollte Harry sie überhaupt richtig Küssen?

Hermine kamen immer mehr Zweifel auf. Das war doch absurd oder? Wir haben Zeit, sie dachte an die Worte von Harry. Ja, sie hatten Zeit, aber sie wollte keine Zeit, sie wollte geküsst werden! Richtig! So wie Malfoy sie geküsst hatte...

"Gehen wir los? Wir haben gleich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Bei Sirius!" Harry strahlte. "Klar los!" sagte Ron.

"Ich komm gleich nach...ich will nur noch aufessen!" sie sah den beiden nach. Würde er sie mal so Küssen wie er sich auf die Stunde mit Sirius freute dann wäre alles bestens dachte sie. Nach fünf Minuten in denen sie ihr Essen nicht angerührt hatte stand sie auf und ging durch die Große Halle.

Auf einmal wurde der Besenschrank aufgerissen und jemand zog sie hinein. Sie kreischte. Es war stockdunkel und sie konnte nicht erkennen wer es war. "Hey! Verdammt was soll das?"

"Du wiederholst dich Granger!" meinte Malfoy kühl. Malfoy! Das hätte sie sich denken können! "Oh du schon wieder! Langsam gehst du mir echt auf die Nerven!"

"Ich geh dir gleich woanders drauf..." er grinste, das wusste sie auch wenn sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte! Malfoy fasste sie unsanft an und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

"Du bist ja wohl bescheuert oder!" sie wehrte sich gegen ihn, aber er fasste nach ihren Händen und drückte sie mehr gegen die Wand. Gegen ihn hatte sie keine Chance, er war sehr viel stärker als sie.

"Nein, kein bisschen, Potter will dich ja scheinbar nicht so Küssen wie er sollte..." er Küsste sie wild. Hermine erwiderte. Löste sich aber sofort wieder von ihm. Verdammt was machte sie da nur?

"Dir gefällt wie ich dich Küsse, das merke ich! Aber das wundert mich noch nicht mal...Potter ist ja keusch..." er fuhr über ihre Beine und knetete ihre Schenkel. Er fuhr immer etwas weiter hoch. Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen als er ihre Worte mit einem heftigen Kuss unterdrückte. Hermine erwiderte, ihr Verstand war grade in Urlaub gefahren!

Sie Küssten sich so leidenschaftlich das Hermine fast die Luft ausging. Malfoy Küsste ihren Hals, und hinterließ gewisse Spuren. Sie keuchte auf als er mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals fuhr. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem.

Sie fasste ihm an seine starken Arme und fuhr mit einer Hand unter sein Shirt, mit der anderen hielt sie sich in seinem Nacken fest. Er Küsste sie wieder wild und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihr Shirt, streichelte ihren Bauch und gelangte dann langsam zu ihren Brüsten. Er fuhr über ihren Spitzen BH und grinste.

Malfoy knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und Küsste ihren Nacken und strich über ihren Rücken. Ihr fuhr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie öffnete sein Hemd und Küsste seine Brust.

Er öffnete ihren BH und küsste ihre Brust. Hermine genoss es und stöhnte auf. Sie streichelte weiter über seine Brust, als ihr Kopf langsam wieder zum denken anfing.

Ich kann das nicht machen! Ich bin mit Harry zusammen und das hier ist Malfoy! Malfoy! Ihr Hirn schrie Stop, aber sie wollte nicht. Er Küsste sie wieder wild und stürmisch.

Malfoy hob sie langsam etwas an und schob sie weiter nach oben. Er stand nun zwischen ihren Schenkeln und Küsste sie weiter wild. Seine Hände fuhren über ihre Oberschenkel langsam zu ihrem Slip und umspielten ihn. Hermine spürte an ihrem Schenkel etwas sehr hartes.

Auf einmal wachte Hermine auf. Er wollte sie Küssen aber sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie konnte das nicht! Das ganze was eben schon passiert war reichte! Wenn Harry davon erfahren wurde...das durfte er nicht!

"Nein! Stop! Hör auf Malfoy!" sie zitterte.  
"Aber wieso denn? Dir gefällt das doch mehr als gut!" er Küsste ihren Hals.  
"Nein! Ich sagte Stop! Oder bist du Taub?" sie löste sich ganz von ihm und ging zwei Schritte von ihm weg. Er grinste nur.

Sie zog sich rasch wieder an und rannte aus dem Besenschrank. Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Mist! Sie war eine halbe Stunde zu spät! Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte schon lange angefangen! Oh nein! Auch das noch! Sie Betrog Harry und nun würde sie auch noch zu spät zum Unterricht kommen! Sie packte ihre Schultasche und rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Klassenzimmer.

"Tut mir leid! Ich hab die Zeit vergessen!" sagte sie zu Sirius zu ihrer Verteidigung. Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu. "Nun aber schnell auf deinen Platz Hermine! Wer von euch will Hermine erzählen was sie verpasst hat?" er sah die Klasse an und Hermine ging schnell zu ihrem Platz.

Sie hatte gerötete Wangen und starrte nach vorne. Mein Gott, sie hätte eben fast mit Malfoy geschlafen. Harry sah sie an. Er lächelte. Sie lächelte auch, aber etwas gequält, Harry würde sie hassen wenn er das wüsste...wie konnte sie es nur so weit kommen lassen?


	3. 3 Kapitel: Kleine Sünden

  
3. Kapitel - Kleine Sünden

Nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war ging Hermine schnell aus der Klasse. Sie konnte Harry nicht in die Augen sehen, nicht nachdem was passiert war. Hermine ging in die Bücherei. Sie versuchte zu Lesen, aber es gelang ihr nicht so recht.

Harry und Ron blieben noch bei Sirius. "Das war ne Stunde!" meinte Ron grinsend. "Ja, du warst klasse!" bemerkte Harry und strahlte seinen Paten an.

"Die Slytherins haben Snape und wir haben nun dich! Jetzt kannst du zu den Slytherins fies sein! So wie er immer zu uns!" Ron lachte.

Sirius grinste. "Hört sich ja toll an, aber ich fürchte ich muss dich Enttäuschen Ron! Das werde ich nicht tun!" Rons Mund fiel auf. "Aber..och man!"

Hermine starrte auf die Seiten von ihrem Buch. Verdammt noch mal, sie konnte an nichts anderes denken! An nichts, sie spürte immer noch seine Lippen, seine Hände einfach alles! Wie er sie berührt hatte! Schon bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr sehr heiß. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie durfte nicht daran denken!

Er war Malfoy! Er hatte sicher irgendetwas böses vor! Hermine seufzte. Sie legte den Kopf auf ihr Buch.

"Was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit Hermine los?" Ron sah seinen besten Freund an.  
"Was meinst du?" Harry verstand nicht.  
"Na, das muss dir ja aufgefallen sein oder? Sie ist anders, komisch! Ich weiß auch nicht, ich denke aber nicht das ich mir das nur einbilde! Läuft es zwischen euch nicht so gut oder...?"  
"Zwischen uns läuft es super! Alles ist bestens! Du musst dir was eingebildet haben!"  
"Hm...okay wenn du meinst..." Ron sah ihn an, winkte Harry und ging dann zu Parvati. Sie Küssten sich sofort Stürmisch.

Harry fragte sich ob Ron vielleicht Recht hatte. Aber vergas den Gedanken doch recht schnell wieder. Er suchte Hermine und wusste auch schon wo er zum Suchen anfangen sollte. In der Bibliothek! Wo sonst auch!

Er sah wie sie auf dem Buch schlief, zumindest dachte er das. Er ging langsam zu ihr und betrachtete sie. Hermine hörte jemanden kommen und vermutete das es Malfoy war. Sie sah erst gar nicht auf.

"Was willst du den jetzt schon wieder? Wenn Harry..." sie sah hoch und ihr stockte der Atem. Sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. "Oh! Hey Harry!" oh man! Sie hatte sich eben fast Verraten!

Harry sah sie komisch an. Zweifelnd und fragend. "Was dachtest du denn wer ich bin?" er sah seine Freundin an.

"Ich...Ich...Ich dachte du wärst eine dieser blöden Slytherin Gänse! Die haben mich vorhin ziemlich genervt!" sie sah ihn an. Hoffentlich schluckte er ihre Ausrede!

Harry lächelte. "Achso! Hättest du aber auch gleich sagen können!" Hermine lächelte leicht und atmete auf. Puh das war knapp! Wenn Harry das erfahren hätte...nicht vorstellbar!

"Herm...ich muss jetzt leider zum Quidditch Training. Wir sehn uns später ja?" er sah sie an. "Na klar wir sehn uns dann später..." er Küsste sie kurz. So kurz wie eh und je...als hätte sie irgendetwas an sich was Harry nicht mochte.

Sie seufzte. Und musste schon wieder an Malfoy denken. Nein nein nein! Schluss Hermine! Sie schlug sich gegen den Kopf.

Hermine ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete und wartete. Nun war es schon nach Mitternacht und wer war immer noch nicht da? Harry! Sie hatte es satt! Er trainierte ja nur noch!

Sie stand auf und ging im Schloss umher. Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte. Schnell versteckte sie sich so gut es ging und sah Snape. Oh man wenn er sie erwischen würde! Das wäre nicht gut! Sie sah ihm zu wie er an dem Büro von ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin klopfte. Verrückt. Echt verrückt. Dann verschwand er in dem Büro. Ach Hermine das ist Schwachsinn! Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

Sie ging weiter und auf einmal umfasste sie jemand von hinten. Sie wusste das es nicht Harry war, so würde er sie nicht anfassen.

"Na, schon Sehnsucht nach mir gehabt?" es war Malfoy. War klar...  
Er streichelte ihren Hals und verteilte auf ihm dann sanfte und feuchte Küsse.

Oh nein! Er sollte aufhören, sie war schwach, und das wusste er und er würde es schamlos ausnutzen! Man Man Man!

Draco streichelte über ihre Hüften und Küsste weiter ihren Hals. Hermine schnurrte und schloss die Augen. Sie genoss es wieder...Er drehte sie zu sich um und seine Lippen trafen die ihren. Sie erwiderte und Küsste Malfoy etwas wilder.

Er drückte sie gegen die nächstbeste Wand und Küsste ihren Hals und drückte sich mehr an sie. Hermine legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken. Sie Küssten sich wild.

Hier würden sie sicher entdeckt werden. Vielleicht sogar von Harry. Irgendwie gefiel ihr der Gedanke, aber andererseits...Nein. Sie dürften nicht gesehen werden! Klar Hermine hätte ihn Stoppen können und gehen, aber sie wollte nicht.

Draco fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihr Shirt und streichelte ihren Bauch und ihren Rücken. Hermine fiel ein das, dass Bad der Vertrauenssschüler ganz hier in der nähe war. "Komm mit" sagte sie leise. Draco ging mit, als er bemerkte wo sie ihn hinführte grinste er. "Gute idee!" Sie verschwanden in dem Bad und Hermine verschloss die Tür.

Sie Küssten sich wieder wild. Hermine machte schnell sein Hemd auf Küsste seine Brust. Er öffnete ihre Bluse und Küsste ihren Bauch. Hermine stöhnte auf. Er grinste. Sein Plan würde glücken. Hermine öffnete seine Hose und Küsste ihn wild. Draco fuhr unter ihren Rock und zog ihr rasch und geschickt ihr Höschen aus. Er streichelte ihre Weiblichkeit und Hermine entfuhr ein lauter Seufzer. Hermine zog nun seine Boxershorts runter und betrachtete ihn.

Sie grinste. Draco Küsste sie wider wild und drückte sie dann gegen die Wand. Er hob sie ein wenig hoch und ihre gespreizten Beine waren nun um seine Hüften geschlungen. Draco drang langsam in sie ein und Hermine stöhnte auf. Wie sehr sie das wollte ja. Dann kamen beide gemeinsam zu ihrem Höhepunkt.

Nachdem sah Hermine Draco entsetzt an. Oh man. Wie konnte das passieren? Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Sie löste sich von Malfoy und zog sich dann rasch an. Sie sah ihn an. "Das eben muss unter uns bleiben!" "Und wenn ich Harry Ausversehen was davon sage? Was dann?" er grinste. "Arschloch!" sie verschwand schnell aus dem Bad und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner war mehr da. Zum Glück. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel. Das Feuer loderte nur noch schwach und sie starrte hinein.

Sie hatte mit Malfoy geschlafen! Harry würde durchdrehen wenn er davon wüsste...Verdammt! Aber sie wollte es ja auch...

Draco lag zufrieden in dem Badezimmer. Er grinste. Nun hatte er es geschafft, irgendwie würde er Harry aus Versehen davon Erzählen! Ganz aus Versehen! Harry würde am Boden zerstört sein wenn er erfährt dass eine Freundin sich von seinem Erzfeind hat Ficken lassen.

Später ging er sehr gut gelaunt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Hermine setzte sich in die Bibliothek und versuchte Nachzudenken.

* * *

Freu mich auf eure Reviews!

** Ally **Danke Danke! Freut mich das dir meine FF's gefallen!


	4. 4 Kapitel: Der Morgen danach

Hier ist das 4. Kapitel. Sorry das es länger gedauert hat. Das Kapitel ist auch kürzer als die anderen! Das nächste wird wieder länger! br>

**R.E.M.us **Ja, mag sein. Aber es gibt auch Leute die lesen solche FF's gerne. Und es gibt ja wirklich viele mit diesem Pairing! Und wenn ich ein Pairing nicht mag, les ich solche FF's eben nicht!

Würd mich über paar Reviews freun!

* * *

4. Kapitel - Der Morgen danach

Draco saß grinsend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Pansy hatte ihn vorhin schon gewaltig genervt, aber nicht mal sie konnte ihm heute die Laune verderben. Er grinste. Draco sah noch deutlich Hermines Gesicht vor sich als sie es miteinander getrieben hatten.

Er hätte es Potter am liebsten auf der Stelle unter die Nase gebunden, aber es wollte sich doch noch etwas Zeit lassen, um zu genießen. Aber die größte Freunde würde kommen wenn er es ihm erzählte. Doch ein Malfoy würde nichts überstürzen. Und Hermine war jetzt schwach, das könnte er ausnützen.

Hermine ging spät Nachts ins Bett. Aber schlafen konnte sie nicht. Wie denn auch? Ihr Kopf war voller Gedanken, voller Erinnerungen von dem größten Fehler in ihrem Leben, aber andererseits...das durfte sie noch nicht mal denken. Malfoy, alles wie er es machte hatte ihr sehr gefallen.

Es wurde schnell wieder Morgen. Und nicht besser, Hermines Kopf war immer noch voll. Zu voll. Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron waren scheinbar schon beim Frühstücken. Hermine ging in die Große Halle und setzte sich neben Harry.

"Morgen..." sagte Hermine etwas Abwesend.  
"Morgen." Harry und Ron sahen sie an.  
"Alles klar Hermine?" fragte Ron.  
"Ja! Alles bestens!" sagte sie sauer. Nein, nichts war bestens. Gar nichts. Sie sah zum Tisch der Slytherins. Draco Malfoy saß grinsend auf seinem Platz! AH! Das gabs ja nicht! Dieser kleine...dieses Arschloch!"

Draco grinste sie an machte einige Ordinäre Gesten. Blaise Zabini sah ihn an und folgte dann seinem Blick.

"Sag mal Draco...warum grinst du so zum Tisch der Gryffindors?" fragte Blaise.

Draco grinste. "Ach nur so!"

"Na klar! Einfach nur so? Das glaub ich dir nicht! Wenn willst du diesmal fertig machen? Oder hast du das schon?"

"Wie kommst du nur drauf das ich jemanden fertig machen möchte?" sagte Draco mit Engelsminne, auch wenn es ihn nicht wirklich gelang.

Blaise lachte los. "Wenn du das nicht tun würdest, würde sicher die Welt untergehen! Also sag schon!"

"Mir scheint du kennst mich wirklich etwas zu gut...Potter!" er grinste.

"War ja eigentlich klar! Ist ja dein Hobby, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"

"Du bist eben manchmal so doof wie Crabbe und Goyle!

"Wow danke...so blöd ist doch niemand!" er verzog das Gesicht. "Naja...Pansy vielleicht auch..."

"Sag ich ja! Und du hast eben genauso doof ausgeschaut..." er schaute wieder zu Hermine. Dieser war das alles super peinlich. Sie wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen...

Blaise sah wie Hermine reagierte. Er lachte laut los.  
"Ey komm. Du willst mich verarschen oder?" Draco hatte doch nicht mit Hermine, oder hatte es vor...oder?

Draco sah ihn an. "Was gibt's da zum lachen? Was soll nicht mein ernst sein?"

"Also jetzt stellst du doch so doof wie Crabbe und Goyle an! Wieso grinst du so fies zu Hermine? Ist sie etwa Bestandteil von deinem ach so tollem Plan?

"Ja, du Erbsenhirn! Sie war mir gestern Nacht sehr nützlich!" er lachte.

"Ich bin kein Erbsenhirn! Willst du mir damit sagen das du mit der Granger im Bett warst?" Blaise sah ihn leicht zögernd an.

"Ja, war ich."

"Nein, wirklich? Wow!" er grinste.

"Ja wirklich! Denk doch mal nach! Was denkst du wie Potter schaut wenn er wüsste das ich seinen Freundin gevögelt habe?"

"Der arme wär sicher am Boden zerstört!" Beide lachten.

"Und wann willst du es ihm sagen?" Blaise sah Draco fragend an.

"Ich weiß noch nicht...aber Hermine ist jetzt Schwach! Das muss ich doch ausnützen oder?"

Blaise sah ihn komisch an. "Du nennst sie Hermine? Seit wann denn das?"

"Keine Ahnung! Ich weiß grade nur das du scheiße denkst!"

"Ah klar..."

Hermine stand auf. Sie sagte Harry und Ron das sie in die Bibliothek wolle. Aber eigentlich stimmte das nicht. Sie ging in die Eulerei, um Nachzudenken. Draco stand auf und folgte ihr.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und merkte nicht wie sich jemand ihr näherte. Plötzlich wurde sie umgedreht. Draco küsste sie wild. Hermine war so verblüfft das sie nicht anders konnte und kurz erwiderte.

"Malfoy!" sie schrie und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.  
"Lass mich in ruhe! Verpiss dich du Arsch!"  
"Uhh, sei doch nicht so unfreundlich! Ich dachte nur du willst du gestrige Nacht vielleicht widerholen?" er grinste.  
"Will ich ganz gewiss nicht!" sagte sie.

"Das denk ich schon!" er grinste sein typisches Malfoy grinsen.  
"Das hättest du vielleicht gerne Malfoy!" sie schrie.

Er kam wieder näher auf sie zu und Hermine ging einen Schritt zurück. Malfoy begann ihren Hals zu Küssen.

In Hermines Kopf arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. Oh Gott, bloß nicht Schwach werden Hermine...oh nein, nein!

Hermine war schwach..aber sie durfte nicht schwach sein!


	5. Wichtig!

Kein neues Kapitel, aber eine Frage, eine wichtige!

**Wollt ihr das ich die FF weiterschreibe?**

Wenn ja sagt das bitte, den ich muss sagen das mir die FF im moment nicht mehr so am Herzen liegt, und Reviews sind auch kaum welche da. Falls keiner Interesse hat leg ich die FF einfach erstmal oder für immer aufs Eis! Sagt mir bitte bescheid

Danke  
Melanie :)


	6. 5 Kapitel: Wenn die Jahre vergehen

Taaaaaddddddaaaaaa Ja ein neues Kapitel. Nein ihr habt sicher keine Fata Morgana oder sowas ;) Hab mich mal rangesetzt, geschrieben, und gleich abgetippt, extra für euch. Also wehe wenn ihr jetzt nicht Reviewt. Wie ihr merken werdet ist ein kleiner Zeitsprung drin ;)

Sagt mir wie ihr das Kapitel findet. Zu den Reviews.

** amyn **hm also über seine Absichten bin ich mir da auch nicht so sicher ;) Aber es kommt sicher noch was.

** Dieutrixx **Danke _knuddel _freut mich wenn sie dir gefällt!

** Teufel **Vielen dank! Ja ich weiß, aber Reviews sind doch was schönes

** cloe **Danke Nun endlich mehr.

** princess brady, Marrychan, curlie-angel, applegreen, Black Force und Iffi **Danke danke danke für eure Reviews. Lest jetzt mal schön das Chapi und review't dann ;)

Ihr seid die besten! _Kekste und Kaffee verteil_

* * *

5. Kapitel - Wenn die Jahre vergehen...

Hermine Granger schlich auf Zehenspitzen in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter, um noch mal nach Klara zu sehen. Klara ist nun fast ein Jahr alt, und Hermine hat ihren Abschluss seit ca. 1 ½ Jahren.

Natürlich hat sie ihn mit Auszeichnung gemacht, aber es war auch nichts anderes von ihr zu erwarten. Nun beugte die junge Mutter sich über ihre Tochter und gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Schlaf schön mein Engel...", flüsterte sie und legte die Decke wieder etwas besser über den kleinen Körper. Sie ging zur Tür und lehnte sie von außen etwas an, und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer ihres Londoner Apartments setzte sie sich auf die Couch und nimmt ein Buch zur Hand.

Heute kann sie sich aber nicht so auf ihr Buch konzentrieren wie sie es gerne möchte. Sie lässt das Buch sinken und ihr Blick fällt auf die Duftkerze vor ihr, die einen harmonischen Duft ausströmt.

Hermine erinnert sich noch sehr gut an ihr 7tes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Irgendwie lief nichts wirklich so wie sie es wollte. Sie war mit Harry zusammen, es war eigentlich ganz schön, aber keineswegs so was wie Liebe.

Wahrscheinlich haben sowohl Harry als auch Hermine das gewusst, denn wirklich nahe kamen sie sich auch nie, und am Ende war es nicht mal mehr eine Beziehung. Ja, und dann war da noch die Sache mit Draco Malfoy.

Sie war dumm gewesen, hatte mit ihm geschlafen - als sie noch mit Harry zusammen war. Lange hatte sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen können, war am Boden zerstört gewesen.

Für ihn war es natürlich nur ein Spiel gewesen. Ein schmutziges kleines Spiel, bei dem er das Schlammblut, das noch dazu Harry Potters Freundin war, hatte vögeln dürfen.

Er hatte sicher die Absicht gehabt Harry zu verletzen, doch dieser hatte nie etwas von dieser Liason erfahren. Das war gut für Hermine. Nach einigen Wochen hatte sie damals endlich mit Harry geredet, und ihm alles gestanden - fast alles.

Malfoy lies sie geschickt unter den Tisch fallen. Harry stimmte ihr zu das dass mit ihnen nie was ernstes war und das sie das am besten Streichen sollten. Von da an waren sie wieder Freunde, nicht mehr. Natürlich war es nicht mehr ganz so wie früher, aber es wurde mit der Zeit wieder besser.

Das restliche Schuljahr verging ziemlich schnell. Und gut 3 Monate vor ihrer Abschlussprüfung war sie total im Stress, und dann passierte es.

Malfoy spielte mit ihr, sie spielte mit und schlief wieder mit ihm. Nach dem Sex mit ihm vergrub sie sich nur noch mehr in ihre Arbeit. Das ging gut 2 Monate lang so.

In dieser Zeit sprach sie kaum mit wem, aß nur Morgens etwas, und sonst ernährte sie sich in dieser Zeit nur von Kaffee. Harry und Ron machten sich sorgen um sie, aber Hermine tat die Sorgen der beiden einfach ab.

Bis sie selber merkte das es ihr schlecht ging. Morgens war ihr immer schrecklich übel, sie war launisch. In der Bibliothek wurde sie einmal von einem Erstklässler ausversehen angerempelt.

Ihr Pergament lag am Boden, und ihre Tinte war überall. Hermine machte den Jungen vor allen zur Schnecke, und langsam realisierte sie was mit ihr los war.

Sie war schwanger. Schwanger von Draco Malfoy. Hermine wollte es selbst kaum glauben. Was sollte sie nur tun? Es ihm sagen? Nein, sicher nicht. Harry und Ron wollte sie es auch auf keinen Fall sagen.

Also überstand sie den einen Monat bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen und war trotz Schwangerschaft die beste. Hermine bekam auch sofort Arbeit. Eine Ausbildung im Ministerium, in der Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit, auch wenn sie wusste das es in naher Zukunft eine Babypause geben würde.

Harry war Sucher der Irischen Nationalmannschaft, und Ron arbeitete bei seinen Brüdern im Laden. Hermine hatte die beiden anschließend eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen, da alle drei sehr viel zu tun hatten.

Aber als die beiden ein Treffen mit ihr gewünscht hatten, konnte sie schlecht Nein sagen. Zu der Zeit war Hermine im 7 Monat schwanger, und es lies sich nicht mehr verbergen. Also erzählte sie den beiden von ihrer Schwangerschaft, erzählte Harry und Ron aber nicht wer der Vater war.

Die beiden waren natürlich ziemlich perplex und geschockt über die Schwangerschaft ihrer Freundin. Ihre Eltern hatten damals nicht sehr viel anders reagiert.

2 Monate später brachte Hermine ein Mädchen zur Welt. Es hatte braune, leicht gelockte Haare und sturmgraue wunderschöne Augen. Hermine wusste sofort von wem sie diese hatte. Seit diesem Tag war nun fast schon ein Jahr vergangen und Hermine ist inzwischen fest Angestellt im Ministerium.

Langsam kehrte Hermine wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Die Kerze war schon fast ganz runter gebrannt, und Hermines Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war schon sehr spät, und sie sollte langsam ins Bett gehen, immerhin wollte sie sich Morgen mit Harry und Ron zum Frühstücken in der Winkelgasse treffen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine früh auf, duschte sich und gab ihrer Tochter im Morgenmantel das Fläschchen, anschließend zog sie sich an und machte sich und ihre Tochter fertig.

Klara wurde in den Kinderwagen gesetzt, und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Hermine schob den Kinderwagen durch die Winkelgasse, und machte vor den Läden immer wieder halt, um sich die Sachen anzusehen.

Es war jedoch nichts dabei. Im Buchladen fand sie natürlich ein paar Bücher, und als sie aus dem Buchladen trat, und die Bücher gerade auf der Ablage vom Kinderwagen verstaute, sah sie eine blonde männliche Person mit der sie ganz und gar nicht gerechnet hatte.

Draco Malfoy. Hermine wickelte ihre Tochter gerade wieder richtig in die Decke als er sie sah. Zielstrebig ging er auf Hermine zu und blieb dann neben dem Kinderwagen stehen.

"Granger...", sagte er mit einem schnarrenden Tonfall. Hermine blickte zu ihm und sagte erst mal nichts. Sie wusste nicht recht wie sie reagieren sollte.

Vor ihr stand der Vater ihrer Tochter, der keine Ahnung von all dem hatte.  
"Malfoy...", kam es nun über ihre Lippen.

Er lachte, und sah dann auf den Kinderwagen. Seine rechte Hand wanderte hinein, und zog die Decke etwas zurück. Er sah das Mädchen darin kurz an, dann zog er seine Hand langsam zurück und sah sie grinsend an.  
"Gott Granger, wer hat dich denn geschwängert?", fragte er in einem verachtendem Ton.   
Hermine wurde es nun zuviel.  
"Halt doch deine Klappe Frettchen!", sagte sie sauer. Bevor sie weiterging schenkte sie ihm noch einen bösen Blick.

Wie hätte er woll reagiert wenn er erfahren hätte das er der Vater der kleinen ist?


	7. 6 Kapitel: Sturmgraue Augen

So das nächste Kapitel von One Moment Diesmal hab ich euch ja nicht so lang warten lassen, aber 8 Reviews find ich sehr schön, und die die Reviewn sollen gelohnt werden ;) Alle anderen: Ab in die Ecke!

**Saxas13 **_Dich knuddel_ Na ja du weißt ja schon weng mehr ne ;) Und ein Happy End...hm...wir werden sehn hdal

**Nessa **Ja endlich was waaah! _weglauf _Das wäre aber reichlich dumm ;) Und ich kann dir versichern es wird weiter gehn! Hab schon bis K10 fertig :D _stolz_

**princess brady **jap du sagst es ;) Das wird er sicher _gg_

**Tina **Danke Viel spaß beim lesen ;)

**Vicci **Ja das wird sicher noch spannend ;)

**Dieutrixx** Danke danke _hihi_ freut mich das dir der Zeitsprung gefällt Gerngeschehn ;)

**Cali **Danke Ja ja ich mag sie ja auch ;) Also von daher :) Nein die wird sicher nich auf Eis gelegt!

**Der Eismann** Ja ja Lisa ;) Du hast es ja überlebt

So, und nun vergesst nicht zu Reviewn! _Kuchen austeil_

_

* * *

_  
6. Kapitel - Sturmgraue Augen

Hermine schob den Kinderwagen um die nächste Ecke, und holte dann erst einmal tief Luft. Mit Draco Malfoy hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet, auch wenn sie ja eigentlich immer einen kleinen Teil von ihm bei sich hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Klara und sie seufzte. Ihm war nichts aufgefallen, auch wenn sie sehr eindeutig Draco's Augen hatte. Aber umso besser.

Sie ging weiter und war dann auch recht schnell an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Harry und Ron waren schon da. Als sie Hermine erblickten lächelten die beiden und gingen auf sie zu.  
"Hey Hermine", kam es von beiden.

"Harry, Ron! Schön euch zu sehen!", sagte sie und umarmte beide kurz.  
"Tut mir echt leid das ich etwas später dran bin, aber...", fing sie an.

"Du hast mal wieder ein paar Bücher gekauft?", meinte Ron grinsend und zeigte auf die Bücher in der Ablage.

"Ja...ähm genau. Jetzt hast du mich durchschaut!", das war keineswegs die Wahrheit aber egal.

Die drei setzten sich hin und bestellten ihr Frühstück. Harry sah Hermine an. "Wie geht es dir Hermine?", fragte er. "Mir geht es gut. Und wie geht es euch?", erkundigte sie sich.  
"Mir geht es super.", sagte Harry.  
Ron nickte. "Mir geht's auch gut, wenn man mal davon absieht das Fred und George mich als ihr Versuchskaninchen benutzen! Du musst wissen sie hatten mal wieder ein paar sehr tolle Ideen!", meinte Ron.  
"Oh verstehe. Aber das ist sicher nicht so gut!",  
"Na ja! Ist ja auch egal! Wie geht es Klara?", fragte er nun.

"Der Kleinen geht es super! Mami ärgern findet sie ganz toll!", sagte Hermine grinsend und nahm Klara nun aus dem Kinderwagen.

Ron lachte. "Ja, Hermine ärgern ist toll! Ganz brav Kleine! Willst du mal zu Onkel Ron auf den Arm Klara?", fragte er an die Kleine gewandt.

Hermine schlug Ron leicht. "Hey! Ich finde das gar nicht witzig! Auf fast allen meinen Sachen ist Babykotze! Sehr lustig, ich lache mich schlapp!", Klara sah nun zu Ron und streckte die Arme aus.  
"Ja, geh mal zu Onkel Ron, du darfst ihn auch voll kotzen!", dann reichte sie Ron das Baby.

Ron nahm sie in den Arm und spielte etwas mit ihr.  
"Wo sie das wohl her hat?", fragte Ron. Harry sah Ron an.  
"Wo sie was her hat?",  
"Na ja, Mama Hermine ärgern! Von dir hat sie das ja wohl eher nicht, oder?", meinte Ron nun, und spielte mal wieder auf den Vater der kleinen an.

Ron war in dieser Hinsicht um einiges neugieriger als Harry. Hermine seufzte. Aber irgendwann würden die beiden die Wahrheit erfahren.  
"Ja von mir hat sie das nicht. Aber nun ja irgendwie sind ja alle kleinen Kinder so, oder?", meinte Hermine.

Harry nickte. "Ja, ich denke Hermine hat recht.".  
"Ja ja wenn ihr meint. Aber es würde ,mich ja doch mal interessieren von wem sie das hat!" wiederholte Ron.  
"Du kannst es so oft versuchen wie du willst, aber zum Millionsten Mal, ich sage dir nicht wer der Vater ist, Ron!", erklärte sie mal wieder.

Eine Hexe brachte denn dreien ihr Frühstück und Hermine nahm sofort einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.  
"Ach so schlimm wird es-", Ron verzog das Gesicht. "..schon nicht sein", vollendete er seinen Satz.  
Hermine sah ihn fragend an.  
"Was ist los Ron?", fragte sie auf sein Verhalten. Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt wer das Cáfe betreten, und sich an dem Tisch hinter ihnen niederließ, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß.

Draco Malfoy saß da und grinste selbstgefällig wie immer.

"Frettchenalarm...", sagte Ron sehr missmutig.

"Oh man. Gibt es nur dieses eine Cáfe in der Winkelgasse?", meinte Harry und sah Hermine an. Sie hatte bis jetzt nichts gesagt, dafür aber ihr Brötchen unsanft aufgeschnitten. Heute war irgendwie nicht ihr Tag. Zum zweiten Mal Malfoy sehen, na dass sind ja gute Aussichten, dachte Hermine sich.

"Nein, das hier ist nicht das einzige Cáfe! Es gibt noch einige! Aber wir sollten uns gar nicht über ihn aufregen! Er ist es wirklich nicht wert!", sagte sie pampig und öffnete das Marmeladenglas, dann schmierte sie diese sehr unsanft auf ihr Brötchen.

Ron und Harry beobachteten das eine Zeitlang, dann meldete Ron sich zu Wort.  
"ähm Hermine...das sieht für mich aber schwer danach aus als würdest du dich aufregen! Zwar nicht lautstark, aber ich höre das Brötchen und die Marmelade fast um hilfe schreien!",

Hermine schnaubte. "Ach sei doch nicht albern Ron!", sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
"Irgendwie hat Ron recht!", meldete sich nun auch Harry.

"Harry! Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", sie sah zu Ron. "Hast du etwa auch vor meine Tochter auf deine Seite zu ziehen?",  
Ron nickte grinsend. "Klar, du hast mich durchschaut! Und ich kann Klara sicher auch dazu überreden das Messer zu nehmen, zu Malfoy zu gehen, und es ihm ins Herz zu rammen!", sagte er breit grinsend.

Malfoy hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen und grinste innerlich breit. Weaselby war doch tatsächlich immer noch genauso dumm wie früher. Während er seinen Kaffee trank beobachtete er die drei weiter. Langsam runzelte er die Stirn.

Wurde er nun langsam verrückt, oder sah das Baby auf Weaslys Armen ihn an? Draco schüttele den Kopf, und trank seine Tasse aus. Allerdings hatte er gar nicht so unrecht, den ein paar kleine sturmgraue Augen, die Klara gehörten waren auf ihn gerichtet.

Erneut fiel Draco dies auf, und er sah Hermines Tochter an. Es war nicht zu übersehen das sie Hermines Tochter war, das war ihm auch vorhin schon aufgefallen als er einen Blick in den Kinderwagen geworfen hatte.

Aber wieso starrte das Kind ihn an? Und man musste es schon fast so nennen. Draco strich sich gedankenverloren über das Kinn, und dann auf einmal sah er wie gefesselt in die Augen des Kindes.

Diese Augen! Irgendwie kamen sie ihm bekannt vor. Ja, er kannte sie. Diese Farbe, sturmgrau, und dieses Funkeln...Gott, woher kannte er sie nur? Er verschluckte sich fast als Klara in ihre kleinen Hände klatschte, und ihm dann auch noch winkte.

Ja, die kleine winkte ihm wie es eben ein Baby tat. Aber das war wirklich zu verrückt. Ron schien das auch bemerkt zu haben, denn er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Ton kam heraus.

Hermine hatte dies auch gesehen. Sie drehte sich langsam auf ihrem Stuhl um, und sah dorthin, wohin Klara gewinkt hatte. Malfoy. Oh man, das war verrückt. Draco's Blick traf Hermines, und sie sah in zwei sturmgraue Augen, die sie nur zu gut kannte.

Die beiden konnten den Blickkontakt einige Sekunden lang nicht lösen, dann wandte Hermine sich wieder von ihm ab. Ron war immer noch so geschockt über das eben geschehene, das Klara nun langsam von seinem Schoß rutschte.

Hermine schrie kurz auf, sprang dann auf und nahm Ron Klara ab. "Ron!", sage sie ziemlich entsetzt und setzte sich mit Klara im Arm wieder auf ihren Platz.

Ron schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf, und sah sie an. "äh was? Was ist los?",  
"Du hast Klara grade fast fallen gelassen!", sagte Harry und dachte über eben nach.  
"Gott Ron! Ich glaub es ja einfach nicht!", sagte Hermine und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Klara die bis eben etwas an Hermines Schulter gedöst hatte, machte die Augen nun wieder auf und sah zu Draco.

Hermine bemerkte dies natürlich nicht, aber sie dachte über das Winken nach. War das nur ein Zufall gewesen, oder hatte sie wirklich Draco gewinkt? Absichtlich? Hatte sie vielleicht gespürt das ihr Vater im Raum war? Das wäre zu verrückt.

Draco zweifelte langsam wirklich an seinem Verstand. Das Kind sah ihn schon wieder an. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und legte dann ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch.

Anschließend verlies er das Cáfe. Ron sah Hermine an.  
"Hermine...deine Tochter hat eben Malfoy gewinkt, und ihn angesehen! Das ist doch nicht normal!", sagte er, und schüttelte den Kopf als Klaras Augen Malfoy folgten als er ging.


	8. 7 Kapitel: Intensive Erinnerung

Und hier das 7 Kapitel Sind zwar noch nicht ganz soo viele Reviews, aber weil ich die die wirklich Reviewen nicht ewig warten lassen will, bin ich heute nett und stelle es on :) Außerdem habe ich schon sehr viele Kapitel geschrieben, und ich kann es mir leisten ;) Was aber nicht heißt das ich jetzt auch bei wenigen Reviews was on stelle! Also haut in die Tasten!

** Dieutrixx **Ich versuche das es so bleibt Aber ich kann dir versichern das die nächsten 6 Kapitel stehen :D Klara weiß das nicht, aber Ron mag Malfoy eben sehr

** Eismann **Danke Ja Klara ist wirklich toll _g _

** Saxas13 **Ja mir scheint jeder liebt sie Ja, Klara hätte ne rutschpartie sicht toll gefunden!

** curlie-angel **Thx Freut mich das du sie weiterhin lesen willst!

** Steffi **danke Viel Spaß beim lesen :D

So, dann vergesst mal nicht mein Review

* * *

7. Kapitel - Intensive Erinnerung

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten noch in Ruhe zu Ende gefrühstückt, auch wenn Hermine nicht mehr so wirklich anwesend war. In ihren Gedanken war sie wo anders. Musste Malfoy hier auch auftauchen?

Er hatte alles durcheinander gebracht. Das konnte er schon vor 1 ¾ Jahren sehr gut. Dieser Schwangerschaft hatte damals alles durcheinander gebracht. Ihr Leben und ihre komplette Zukunft. Wo wäre sie heute hätte sie in dieser einen verhängnisvollen Nacht nicht noch einmal mit Draco geschlafen, und sich schwängern lassen?

Sie wusste es nicht. Hermine hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo sie heute ohne das kleine Geschöpf mit den sturmgrauen Augen wäre, was sie tun würde. Wenn sie nur an die damalige Reaktion ihrer Eltern dachte. Schrecklich.

Sie hatten immer gedacht ihre kleine Hermine wäre so verantwortungsbewusst, selbstständig, und vieles mehr, aber dann erfahren sie das gerade dieses Kind im dritten Monat schwanger ist.

Ohne ihre Eltern hätte sie diese Zeit mit Sicherheit nicht überlebt. Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Ron ihren Namen schrie. "Hermine!", schrie er.

Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern als sie nicht reagierte. "Hermine!", schrie er jetzt erneut. "Hermine! Deine Kaffeetasse läuft bald über wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufhörst!", schrie er nun schon zum dritten Mal.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah ihn dann verwirrt an. Dann merkte sie das ihre Kaffeetasse voll war und langsam aber sicher überlief. "Ach du scheiße!", sagte sie und stellte die Kaffeekanne weg.

Als nächstes griff sie zu einigen Servietten und wischte den übergelaufenen Kaffee weg. Klara beobachtete ihre Mami mit ihren sturmgrauen Augen genau.

Hermine sah auf ihr Kind das nun im Kinderwagen saß und lächelte, gleichzeitig seufzte sie leise. Ron musterte Hermine langsam. "Man Hermine! Malfoy hat dich aber ganz schön aus dem Konzept gebracht! Unglaublich! So schlimm war das ja nicht mal damals im dritten Schuljahr als du ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst hast!", sagte Ron.

Hermine trank ihre Tasse halb aus und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein Ron! Ist doch gar nicht wahr! Mir geht es super! Ganz toll!", sagte sie mürrisch.

Harry sah Ron mit dem hör-auf-mit-ihr-zu-streiten-Blick an. "Hm ja wenn du meinst. Okay.", gab er nun nach. Hermine nickte und trank ihren Kaffee ganz aus. "Jungs, ich muss jetzt langsam los. War wirklich toll mit euch. Wir sollten das mal wieder öfters machen!", erklärte sie lächelnd und zog ihrer Tochter die Jacke an, setzte sie wieder ordentlich in den Kinderwagen.

Die Freunde umarmten sich und verabschiedeten sich dann voneinander. "Wir sehen uns bald", sagte Hermine und schob den Kinderwagen aus dem Cáfe.

Eine Stunde später war sie in ihrem Apartment angekommen. Rosa, ihr Kinder- und Haushaltsmädchen, die in der Zeit wo sie arbeiten musste auf Klara aufpasste, war schon da. "Hallo Rosa.", sagte sie lächelnd und legte Klara in ihren Laufstall.

"Guten Tag Miss Granger", sagte Rosa. "Sie müssten Klara heute noch Füttern und Schlafen legen. Ansonsten ist alles wie immer Rosa.", erklärte Hermine. Rosa nickte. "Ich denke das ich gegen 21:00 Uhr wieder zu Hause bin.", Rosa nickte erneut. "Ist gut Miss Granger.", dann machte Hermine sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium, während Klara von Rosa versorgt wurde.

In einem anderen Stadtteil von London kam Draco Malfoy in seinem Apartment an. Er warf den Schlüssel auf die Kommode neben der Tür, und ging dann durch seine Wohnung die im typischen Slytherin Stil gehalten war.

Im Wohnzimmer setzte er sich auf seine grüne Ledercouch und sah sich im Raum um. Die Möbel waren aus schwerem schwarzen Holz. Draco stand wieder auf und warf einige Holzstückchen in den Kamin, um ihn Minuten später anzuzünden. Er kochte sich einen Kaffee und lies sich dann samt Kaffeetasse wieder auf der Couch nieder.

Er trank den Kaffee während er in das lodernde Feuer blickte. Ab und zu sprangen ein bis zwei Funken in die Luft. Loderndes Feuer. Ja, das kannte er. In seinem 7 Schuljahr saß er einige Nächte vor dem Kamin und hatte nachgedacht.

Und dann war da noch Hermine Granger. Er hatte sie so lange nicht gesehen, und nun spuckte sie wieder in seinem Kopf rum. Er hatte sie gehabt. Draco Malfoy hatte Potters Freundin gefickt. Und nicht nur einmal. Eigentlich wollte er es Potter sagen. Aber wieso hat er das nie getan?

Er wusste es einfach nicht. Der Tag heute war einfach verrückt gewesen. Granger lies ihn und seine Gedanken nicht los, und erst ihre Tochter. Das Mädchen hatte ihm gewinkt! Grangers Tochter hatte ihm gewinkt. Und er musste einfach immer wieder dran denken.

Okay, Weasleys Gesicht war schon der Hammer gewesen, als er das gesehen hatte. Das war ziemlich zum lachen. Dann sah er auf einmal Hermines haselnussbraune Augen vor sich.

Sie waren immer noch wunderschön, und wie sie ihn angesehen hatte. Er kannte diese Augen. Draco hatte sie genau beobachtet während er sie um den Verstand gevögelt hat, und wie diese Augen funkelten während sie kam.

Langsam trifftete er in seinen Gedanken an einen Abend in ihrem letzten Schuljahr ab. Damals waren es noch ca. 3 Monate bis zu ihren Abschlussprüfungen.

**Flashback**

Draco Malfoy schlenderte gelangweilt durch das Abendliche Hogwarts. Das Schloss war schon ziemlich verlassen und ruhig. Es war Mitte April, und er ging aus lauter Langeweile in die Bibliothek.

In einer der hinteren Reihen saß Granger, und lernte. Wie immer. Grinsend schlich er auf sie zu und blieb dann hinter ihr stehen. Draco beobachtete sie und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Alte Runen.

Sie lernte Alte Runen. Das war doch typisch für das Schlammblut. Als er nun so dicht hinter ihr stand vernahm er einen betörenden Geruch. Eine Mischung aus Vanille und Orange. Sie roch wirklich ziemlich gut, und er schloss kurz die Augen.

Malfoy fing sich langsam wieder und kam dann immer näher an ihr Ohr. Als er ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr war raunte er etwas in ihr Ohr. "Alte Runen?", meinte er leicht ungläubisch.

Hermine erschrak schrecklich als er das in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Es gefiel ihr auch nicht das er ihr so nahe war. Sie hatte sich erst wieder mit Harry versöhnt. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und sah ihn sauer an. "Was willst du Malfoy? Mich nerven? Das musst du wo anders tun, denn ich habe keine Lust auf dich!",

"Immer mit der Ruhe Granger! Ich finde nur du könntest mit diesem Abend auch etwas besseres Anfangen als zu lernen.", sagte er ruhig. Hermine schnaubte. "Es gibt auch Leute die lernen müssen! Und jetzt lass mich endlich weiter lernen du Arschloch!", schrie sie, und langsam bekam sie rote Bäckchen.

"Sei mal nicht so schrecklich nett zu mir Granger!", er grinste und schnappte sich ihr Buch für Alte Runen. "Was soll das jetzt wieder Malfoy?", fragte sie ihn sauer und sah zu wie er das Buch hinter seinem Rücken versteckte. "Wenn du es wieder haben willst musst du es dir schon holen!", sagte er sehr breit grinsend.

Hermine ging auf ihn zu um sich ihr Buch zurück zu holen. Als Hermine so dicht bei Draco stand wurde sein Verstand von dem Duft der von Hermine ausging vernebelt.

Er küsste sie und Hermine erwiederte nach einem kurzen Schockmoment. Draco lies das Buch hinter seinem Rücken achtlos fallen, und fuhr mit seinen Händen zu ihrem Gesicht. Mit der einen Hand strich er ihre Haare zurück, und mit der anderen streichelte er über ihre Wange.

Diese Hand wanderte dann langsam nach unten und streichelte ihre Beine hoch. Draco ging mit Hermine einige Schritte vorwärts, bis Hermine am Tisch zum stehen kam. Dracos zweite Hand wanderte nun auch zu ihren Beinen, und hob sie dann flink und geschickt auf den Tisch.

Als sie saß wanderten seine Lippen von ihren Lippen zu ihrem Hals, und er verteilte lauter kleine Küsse auf ihm. Hermine seufzte wollig als sie seine Lippen an ihrem Hals spürte. Seine Hände hatten währenddessen ihre Beine gestreichelt und wanderten nun unter ihren Rock.

Kurz fuhr er über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, dann öffnete er Hermines Bluse und lies diese auf den Boden fallen. Auf der freigelegten Stelle Haut, verteilte er lauter Küsse, und dann zog er ihr auch ihren BH aus. Während er sie wild auf die Lippen küsste öffnete Hermine sein Hemd und warf es auf den Boden.

Die beiden küssten sich eine Ewigkeit, dann zog Draco Hermine ihren Slip aus. Seine Hand wanderte wieder unter ihren Rock, und streichelte über ihre Intimstelle. Dann reizte er sie mit den Finger so sehr das sie kam. Hermine schrie und stöhnte auf. Schwer atmend holte sie langsam Luft und küsste ihn dann innig.

Ihre Hand fuhr langsam zu seiner Hose und öffnete diese. Hermine zog die Hose samt Boxershorts nach unten, und konnte seine Erregung in voller Größe sehen. Sie küssten sich noch mal wild, dann nahm Draco Hermine in der Bibliothek.

Schwer atmend brachen sie übereinander zusammen, und nachdem sie sich erholt hatten, schob Hermine Draco von sich weg. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand sie auf, zog sich an.

Sie nahm ihre restlichen Sachen, und mit einem kurzen Blick auf Draco verlies sie die Bibliothek...

**Flashback Ende**

Wie gefesselt sah Draco in das Feuer. Gott er konnte sich noch sehr gut an diesen Abend erinnern. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt noch mal mit ihr zu schlafen, aber ihr Geruch, sie hatte ihn schrecklich erregt.

Er bekam ja bei dem Gedanken an damals schon fast einen Ständer. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die sturmgrauen Augen von Grangers Tochter.

Wieso musste er nur immer wieder dran denken? Er löschte das Feuer im Kamin und ging dann ins Bett. Der Gedanke an Hermine, diese eine Nacht, und die sturmgrauen Augen ließen ihn jedoch nicht los.


	9. 8 Kapitel: Geständnisse

Okay da morgen Weihnachten ist gibt es ein neues Chapi sind zwar nicht so viele Reviews, aber mein Geschenk für euch! _Chapi überreich_ Dann lesst es mal schön! Und wehe ihr reviewt nicht

** shannonboonefan **thx na ja mal sehen was mit Harry und Ron ist, wir werden sehen

** Dieutrixx **_hehe _thx ja ja unser Draco kommt langsam dahinter ;)

** Lisa **_loool _thx hey du kennst mich doch ;)

** Jessy Black **Dankeschön

So, und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Reviewt schön, und ganz wichtig: _**Ich wünsche euch allen Frohe Weihnachten, ein besinnliches Fest, und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! knuddel hab euch alle ganz doll lieb! Danke vor allem an die, die immer reviewen, und einen aufbauen, und zum weiterschreiben animieren! Ihr seid klasse!**_

_**

* * *

**_  
8. Kapitel - Geständnisse

Gegen 21:00 Uhr kam Hermine von der Arbeit nach Hause und sperrte die Haustür auf, betrat die Wohnung und legte ihre Sachen weg. Sie sah sich kurz um und ging dann in den Raum der Licht von sich gab.

Im Wohnzimmer war jedoch nicht Rosa, sondern Ginny. Leicht verwundert betrat Hermine den Raum und ging dann auf ihre Freundin zu. "Ginny!", sagte sie etwas verwundert und fröhlich zugleich.

"Was machst du denn hier? Waren wir verabredet?", fragte sie Ginny. Diese lächelte und stand auf. "Hey Hermine! Nein, wir waren nicht verabredet, ich wollte dich einfach nur besuchen!", erklärte sie.

Hermine nickte. "Gut, ich hatte nur Angst das ich es vergessen habe! Aber du kannst mich natürlich immer Besuchen! Wo ist Rosa?", fragte sie.

Ginny lächelte. "Ich hab Rosa gesagt das sie gehen kann, ist das okay? Sie ist auch erst vor 10 Minuten weg.", sagte Ginny. Hermine nickte. "Ja, ist schon okay. Kein Problem! Ich schätze mal Klara schläft schon?", Ginny nickte.

"Ja, die süße Maus schläft schon ziemlich lange.", sagte sie. "Okay wunderbar. Kann ich dir was zu Trinken anbieten? Wasser oder ein Gläschen Wein?", schlug Hermine lächelnd vor.

Ginny nickte. "Ein Gläschen Wein wäre toll, aber nur wenn du auch eins trinkst", sage sie. Hermine nickte grinsend. "Klar, das lässt sich einrichten!", sagte sie und ging in die Küche.

Mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern kam sie zurück. Die Sachen stellte sie auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab, und dann machte sie den Kamin an. Als das Feuer einigermaßen brannte setzte sie sich neben Ginny.

Sie öffnete die Weinflasche und machte die Gläser dann zu dreiviertel voll. Beide Mädchen nahmen die Gläser und stießen dann an. "Auf das Leben...", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Ginny nickte. "Auf das Leben!", dann nahmen beide einen Schluck Wein. Hermine sprach als erste wieder. "Wie geht es dir Ginny?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Mir geht es super! Und wie geht es dir Hermine?", Hermine nahm einen großen Schluck Wein und sah dann ins Feuer. "Mir geht es gut!", sagte sie, aber Ginny sah sie komisch an. "Wirklich?", wollte sie nachdrücklich wissen.

"Ja! Mir geht es gut! Wieso sollte es mir auch nicht gut gehen?", fragte sie. "Ron hat mir heute von der Sache mit der Winkelgasse erzähl! Er meinte, dass Malfoy dich ganz schön durcheinander gebracht hat!", sagte sie nun, und Hermine wurde alles klar.

"Ach Ron...der übertreibt mal wieder total! Aber total! Malfoy hat mich kein bisschen aus dem Konzept gebracht!", schrie sie, und seufzte dann. Nun war Ginny sich sicher das es Hermine nicht so gut ging.

"Er hat dich also doch ganz schön durcheinander gebracht...", stellte sie fest. Hermine nickte. "Ja, vermutlich doch.", gab sie nun offen zu was sie eh wusste.

"Ron hat mir auch erzählt das Klara Malfoy gewunken hat, und das ihr Blick wohl ziemlich auf ihn gerichtet gewesen sein muss...", sagte sie noch. Hermine nickte. "Ja, sie hat ihm gewunken und das alles...", sagte sie langsam und strich sich durch die Haare.

"Und war das ein Zufall, oder wieso winkt gerade Klara Malfoy?", fragte sie verwundert. Hermine seufzte. "Oh Gott Ginny...das ist alles so...", Hermine nahm erneut einen Schluck Wein. "Hm also kein Zufall oder was? Oder wie soll ich das verstehen?", Ginny verstand nicht ganz, worauf Hermine hinaus wollte.

"Na ja Zufall...ich weiß nicht. Ich denke das heißt irgendwie auch nur, dass meine Tochter viel zu klug ist! Klüger als ich gedacht hatte!", erklärte sie. Ginny sah sie nur wie ein Fragezeichen an.

"Klara ist zu klug? Zu klug wofür? Hermine! Sag mir jetzt bitte was das alles zu bedeuten hat, und was Malfoy damit zu tun hat, denn im Moment verstehe ich rein gar nichts mehr!", sagte Ginny und sah Hermine an.

Diese nickte langsam, und wurde etwas blasser. Sie hatte Ginny nie von dem zwischen ihr und Malfoy erzählt. "Okay, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du das was ich dir gleich sagen werde keinem, und besonders nicht Harry oder Ron, erzählst!", sagte sie.

Ginny nickte ernst. "Okay. Ich verspreche es dir!", sagte sie. "Okay super.", "Und was hat das nun mit Klara auf sich?", Hermine holte tief Luft und dann sagte sie es Ginny.

"Klara hat ihren Vater erkannt! Deswegen meinte ich das sie zu klug ist!", nun war es raus, Ginny wusste es. Diese sah sie geschockt, und mit offen stehendem Mund an. "Sie hat ihren Vater erkannt? Hermine...willst du mir damit sagen das Malfoy...", fing sie an und sah Hermine entsetzt an.

Sie nickte. "Ja, das will ich damit sagen! Malfoy ist Klaras Vater!", bestätigte sie Ginny. Diese trank schnell ihr Weinglas aus und nickte dann. "Oh mein Gott! Hermine! Das heißt ja das ihr zwei...du hattest mit Malfoy Sex!", schrie sie etwas aufgebracht.

Hermine nickte. "Ja, ich hab mit Malfoy geschlafen! So verrückt es sich auch anhört, ich hatte Sex mit Draco Malfoy, und hab mich auch noch schwängern lassen!", sagte sie.

Ginny sah sie immer noch etwas verdutzt an. "Ja, aber wann habt ihr...das muss ja kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen gewesen sein!", stellte sie quirlig fest. Hermine nickte. "Ja, etwa drei Monate vorher...und das war nicht das einzige Mal...", sagte sie nun.

"Wow! Du hast öfters mit ihm? Hermine ich bin baff!", Hermine seufzte. "Nein, so toll ist das nicht. Vor dem Mal als ich mich schwängern lies haben wir auch schon mal...ich hab Harry mit ihm betrogen! Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen während ich noch mit Harry zusammen war!", sagte Hermine und langsam kullerten ihr die Tränen runter.

Als beste Freundin, wie Ginny eine war, nahm sie Hermine sofort in den Arm. "bscht! Ist ja gut. Ich schätze Mal Harry weiß nichts davon oder?", fragte sie und drückte Hermine ganz fest. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er weiß nichts davon, und es soll auch so bleiben!", sagte sie schnell.

"Keine Angst, ich sage ihm nichts! Das habe ich dir doch schon versprochen!", Hermine war erleichtert. "Danke, du bist die beste Freundin die man sich wünschen kann!", Ginny lächelte. "Immer doch! Und nun sag: Wie war er im Bett?", fragte sie grinsend.

Hermine hörte auf zu weinen und grinste. "Gott Ginny. Aber damit du aufhörst, er war einfach...", ihr Blick fiel ins Feuer und Hermines Augen glänzten. "...er war einfach nur geil! Unbeschreiblich!", sagte sie.

Die beiden ließen den Abend noch gemütlich ausklingen, und dann verschwand Ginny und Hermine ging schlafen.

Draco traf sich am nächsten Morgen mit einem alten Freund aus Hogwarts. Als Draco das Cáfe betrat war Blaise Zabini schon da. Draco setzte sich zu Blaise an den Tisch. "Hey Blaise.", sagte er.

Blaise nickte. "Draco! Lange nicht gesehen muss ich sagen!", Draco nickte. "Ja, so kann man das auch sagen! Ich brauch jetzt erst mal einen starken Kaffee.", sagte dieser und bestellte sich einen. Blaise lachte und grinste dann.

"Hast du etwa eine lange, schlaflose Nacht hinter dir?", meinte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. Malfoy nickte. "Ja, die hab ich! Aber nicht so wie du denkst!", stellte er klar.

"Nun ja! Aber ich habe unglaubliche Neuigkeiten! Das wirst du mir nicht glauben!", sagte er amüsiert. Draco sah ihn gespannt an. "Ach hast du die ja? Dann rück mal damit raus!", nun kam auch Dracos Kaffee und er trank ihn sofort halb leer.

"Hör gut zu! Weißt du wer Mami ist? Das glaubst du mir nie! Auf jeden Fall, stell dir vor die Granger hat ein Kind! Ein Kind!", sagte er lachend und Draco nickte. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab sie gestern in der Winkelgasse gesehen! Zuvor hatte ich auch keine Ahnung davon!", sagte er nachdenklich.

"Sieh mal einer an! Du weißt schon davon! Ich würd ja zu gern wissen wer sie geschwängert hat!", sagte er grinsend. "Glaubst du Potter, oder vielleicht sein dummer Freund?", fügte er noch hinzu. Nun lachte Draco.

"Potter? Soll ich vor lachen sterben oder was? Er hat sie doch damals schon nicht angefasst!", sagte er lachend. Blaise nickte nun. "Ach stimmt ja! Ich hatte fast schon vergessen das du sie flachgelegt hast! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!", sagte er lachend.

"Tja, das kannst auch nur du mit deinem Erbsenhirn!", sagte Draco. "Hey hey! Ich habe wirklich kein Erbsenhirn! Ober soll ich mir etwa alle deine Bettbekanntschaften merken?", fragte er grinsend. "Nein natürlich nicht, aber weißt du irgendwie...", sagte er.

Blaise sah ihn an. "Irgendwie? Willst du mir sagen das sie mehr als nur ein Fick war?", das meinte Draco doch nicht etwa oder doch? "Nein! Was denkst du nur, obwohl dieses eine letzte Mal schon ziemlich heiß war!", spielte er auf die Zeugungsnacht von Klara an.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. "Dieses eine letzte Mal? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?", meinte er mit einem Blick auf Draco. "Ich hab noch mal mit ihr geschlafen...so ziemlich am Ende vom Schuljahr!", sagte er nun. Blaise lachte. "Du hast noch mal mit ihr geschlafen? Wann?", Draco überlegte.

"Etwa 2 - 3 Monate vor den Abschlussprüfungen...", sagte er. "Da war sie doch gar nicht mehr mit Potter zusammen...na sie muss es dir ja ganz schön angetan haben!", stellte er fest.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Spinn mal nicht rum! Zu was anderem. Irgendwie ist ihr Kind komisch...sie hat mir gewunken, und mich angesehen!", sagte er Blaise. "Wer? Hermine?",

"Nein! Das Baby du Erbsenhirn! Aber Weasleys Blick war schon genial, aber...", sagte er.

"Oh schon klar. Aber? Was hast du denn noch auf dem Herzen?", Draco seufzte. "Diese Augenfarbe von dem Kind...sturmgrau, irgendwie...ach ich weiß auch nicht. Das lässt mich einfach nicht los. Mir kamen diese Augen so bekannt vor!", sagte er nun zu Blaise.

Dieser nickte. "Hm okay. Sturmgrau ja? Hm...", "Ich vermute mal Grangers Augen hat sie nicht, sonst würdest du dich nicht so wundern. Also hat das Kind diese vermutlich vom Vater?", sagte er.

Draco nickte. "Würd ich mal vermuten! Aber ich kenne einfach keinen mit dieser Augenfabre...", sagte er, und dann fing Blaise an zu lachen. "Gott Draco! Wann hast du das letzte Mal einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen?", fragte er.

Draco verstand nicht. "Wie meinst du das denn nun?", fragte er. "Tja Erbsenhirn...rate mal welche deine Augenfarbe ist! Ja richtig sturmgrau!", klärte er Draco auf.

Draco fiel fast vom Stuhl. Blaise hatte recht! Seine Augen waren sturmgrau. Ach du scheiße. Auf was wollte Blaise da hinaus? "Oh das hatte ich fast vergessen! Sag mal willst du damit sagen...", Blaise nickte.

"Du hast am Ende vom Schuljahr noch mal mit ihr geschlafen...bei deinem Glück hast du sie geschwängert! Man oh man das ist schon unglaublich!", grinste Blaise.

Draco schluckte schwer und dachte nach. War es möglich? "Oder glaubst du etwa das Granger mit jedem ins Bett geht? Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege könnte es von der Zeit her auch hinhauen!", sagte er.

Draco stand nun schnell auf. "Ich muss los! Wir sehn uns irgendwann!", und dann war Draco auch schon weg.


	10. 9 Kapitel: Tratschtanten Alarm

Erstmal ein fettes dickes Sorry das ich so lange kein Update gemacht habe. Die Kapitel sind noch da, aber ich habe es einfach vergessen. Sorry Sorry Sorry _Kaffee und Kuchen an alle verteil _verzeiht mir Aber ich dachte ich tu euch nach meinem Vorstellungsgespräch heute auch mal was gutes :D

** Saxas 13 **_löl_ ich schlag dich nicht Aber ich hoffe das es doch langsam weiter geht ;) Und wie immer danke fürs Review _knuff_

** Süße Maus **_hehe _ja ich hab auch vor euch Süchtig zu machen ;)

** Dieutrixx ** _g_ ja es wurde Zeit das ers schnallt Sorry das es länger gedauert hat

** Eismann **nich ganz aber fasst Lisa ;)

**Carina 26 **Ich habe vor sie zu Ende zu schreiben Und danke fürs Review!

** Anni **Thxle Freut mich

So ihr lieben Dann reviewt mal gaanz schnell und viel dann verspreche ich auch schneller ein neues Chapi hochzuladen

* * *

9. Kapitel - Tratschtanten Alarm

Dracos Kopf war voller verrückter Gedanken als er das Cáfe ganz schnell verlies. Was wenn Blaise mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte, und er der Vater von Grangers Tochter war? Wie würde er reagieren, was sollte er machen?

Über so etwas hatte er noch nie nachdenken müssen, und es wäre ihm auch lieber wenn er nicht darüber nachdenken müsste. Aber nun war das in seinem Kopf. Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand nachdenklich über die Stirn.

Hatten Sie damals in der Bibliothek verhütet? Er konnte noch so lange nachdenken, er kam immer zum selben Entschluss: sie hatten nicht verhütet, eben genauso wie im Vertrauensschülerbad.

Also konnte er theoretisch der Vater sein. Scheiße! Warum hatte sie ihn auch so scharf gemacht! Er wanderte gedankenverloren durch die Straßen. Vor einem übel aussehendem Pub blieb er stehen.

Er brauchte nun wirklich was zum Trinken, ganz besonders nach dieser Erkenntnis! Also betrat er den Pub, der von innen genauso schlimm aussah wie von außen, und setzte sich an den Tresen. "Einen Feuerwiskey!", sagte er zu der Kellnerin.

Diese nickte und stellte ihm den Feuerwiskey vor die Nase. Draco trank ihn auf Ex aus, und bestellte sich sofort den nächsten. Nach zwei weiteren Drinks war Dracos Leben immer noch nicht besser und er seufzte.

Nun merkte er wie ihm jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Verwundert drehte er den Kopf, und sah in das Gesicht von Blaise. Er grummelte vor sich hin und sah Blaise an. "Was willst du?", fragte er und man merkte das er schon ein paar Feuerwiskeys intus hatte.

"Ich kann auch wider gehen! Dann bist du eben allein wenn du wegen einer Alkoholvergiftung das Zeitliche segnest!", sagte er recht gleichgültig. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein...nein...du kannst schon bleiben...es ist nur..", fing er an.

Blaise nickte. "Ja, ich weiß! Und ich denke wenn du jetzt allein bist macht dir die nächst beste Brücke noch ein verlockendes Angebot...", sagte er. Draco nickte und kippte den nächsten Drink.

"Ja...das wäre gut möglich...Gott, ich glaub einfach nicht das ich so dumm bin...", sagte er lallend.

Blaise trank nun auch etwas und grinste dann. "Schön das du es dir endlich eingestehst! Wurde auch Zeit! Ich dachte schon das du das nie mehr merkst...", sagte er fies grinsend. "Na danke...ich meine das ich nicht verhütet habe...", sagte er nun.

Blaise nickte. "Tja damals hatte es sicher seine Vorteile für dich, aber langfristig...und dann wunderst du dich noch wenn du sie schwängerst? Draco Draco! Hat Papi dich da etwa nicht ordentlich aufgeklärt?", fragte er lachend.

"Na, das weiß ich jetzt auch! Aber da hatt' ich einfach nur im Kopf mit ihr zu vögeln! Haha! Du bist mir ja einer! Klar wenn es darum ging das ich ja darauf achten soll nur Reinblütiges zu ficken schon...aber sonst...", meinte er.

"Hm sie hat es dir also doch ziemlich angetan wenn du einfach so mit ihr schlafen wolltest! Und mit Potter war sie ja da schon lange nicht mehr zusammen, und komischerweise hat er auch nie etwas von dem zwischen euch erfahren!", Draco kippte noch einen Drink.

"Ja ja! Ist ja gut! Sie hat es mir wirklich ziemlich angetan und ich hatte nichts anderes mehr im Kopf als sie Flachzulegen! Und nachdem wir's getan hatten war es auch nicht sehr viel anders!", sagte er laut und ziemlich gereizt.

Blaise grinste nun wirklich breit und lachte. "Draco! Der Bücherwurm hat es dir aber echt angetan! Ich glaub ich häng!", sagte er. "Ja, lach dich nur schlapp! Ist ja auch wirklich witzig! Ich lach mich schlapp! Und ich hätte sie damals auch gefickt wenn sie nicht Potters Freundin gewesen wäre!", sagte er.

Blaise grinste. "Man oh man. Deine Geständnisse hier sind ja besser als jedes Todesser Treffen!", stellte er fest. Draco trank daraufhin noch etwas. "Oh klar! Mein Vater würde das sicher auch denken! Und wahrscheinlich wird er mich auch noch verstehen wenn ich ihm sage das ich ein Schlammblut geschwängert habe!", sagte er sehr sarkastisch. Blaise grinste.

"Nun ja. Nicht unbedingt das, aber dein Vater steht doch so oder so mit einem Fuß in Askaban!", meinte er. Draco nickte langsam. "Ich weiß ja, aber falls er mich je in die Finger bekommen sollte...", meinte er.

Blaise nickte. "Ja, dann solltest du lieber anfangen zu laufen!", sagte er grinsend. "Ja, aber wie...", sagte er und trank noch etwas. "Hm...sag mal kann es sein das du in sie verknallt bist, oder es damals warst?", fragte Blaise ihn nun. Das hatte er sich vorhin schon gefragt, und er wollte es nun wissen. Draco seufzte. "Nein...Ja, ach ich weiß es nicht! Keine Ahnung...könnte schon sein...würdest du das denken wenn ich dir sage das ich ihre haselnussbraunen wunderschönen und glänzenden Augen nicht vergessen kann?", Draco lallte nun richtig schön und er war eindeutig betrunken.

Blaise verschluckte sich bei Dracos Worten und spuckte dann etwas Feuerwiskey. "Ja...das würde ich dann denken! Aber wie! Draco...man oh man...", sagte er Kopfschüttelnd.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hey, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür...", er trank noch etwas. "So Schnapsleiche, ich denke mal deine Drinks reichen und ich bring dich in dein Apartment! Denn alleine kommst du da sicher nie an...", Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ach halt doch die Klappe!", Aber Draco hatte keine Chance. Blaise brachte ihn in sein Apartment. Nachdem Draco sicher in seinem Bett lag verlies er das Apartment.

Hermine stand gerade auf. Sie hatte heute frei, und es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Kaum hatte sie gefrühstückt meldete sich auch schon Klara. Sie ging in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter und ging zu ihrem Bettchen.

Klara wurde von Hermine aus ihrem Bettchen gehoben. "Guten Morgen mein Schatz...", sagte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Klara rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und sah ihre Mami dann mit jenen sturmgrauen Augen an.

Hermine ging mit ihr in die Küche und gab ihr das Fläschchen. Anschließend zog sie Klara an. Hermine setzte Klara in den Kinderwagen um mit ihr im Park spazieren zu gehen. Sie genoss es.  
Der Tag war wunderschön, die Sonne strahlte, am Himmel waren nur vereinzelte Wolken. An einem kleinen See setzte sich Hermine auf eine Bank. Der Kinderwagen stand vor ihr. Hermine wusste nicht, dass Blaise Zabini sie soeben entdeckt hatte.

Er ging langsam und gemütlich auf die junge Mutter zu. Blaise setzte sich grinsend neben Hermine auf die Bank. "Na Granger?", sagte er und sah sie an.

Hermine erschrak beim Klang von ihrem Namen. Erst wusste sie nicht wer da sprach, aber mit einem Blick nach Rechts erkannte sie das es Blaise Zabini war.

Erfreut war sie nicht gerade. "Blaise...", sagte sie mehr oder weniger genervt. Blaise sah Hermine an. "Geht's gut? Und wer ist die Kleine da?", er zeigte auf den Kinderwagen.

"Was geht es dich an wie es mir geht, oder wer das ist?", fragte sie gereizt. "Hey! Ich wollte doch nur höflich sein und mich erkundigen...", sagte er mit einer Engelsmiene.

Hermine lachte. "Bitte? Hab ich mich da jetzt verhört? Klär mich doch auf, seit wann ein Slytherin höflich sein kann! Denn das war ja nun wirklich nie der Fall! Nie!", sagte sie. Blaise grinste.

"So sehr kann es dich ja nicht gestört haben das wir Slytherins nicht so höflich sind...mir hat ein Vögelchen gezwitschert das du in unserem 7. Schuljahr durchaus eine ganze Menge Spaß hattest...stell dir mal vor dieses Vögelchen verirrt sich zu Potter, oder zum Wiesel...", sprach er leise und etwas drohend.

Das musste gesessen haben, er hoffte es zumindest. Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, und ihr Mund stand offen. Meinte er etwa das was sie dachte? Hatte Malfoy ihm etwas von dem zwischen ihnen erzählt? War er das "Vögelchen"? Dreckskerl.

Sie fing sich wieder und sah Blaise an. "Bitte? Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon du redest!", sagte sie nachdrücklich. Blaise grinste immer noch.

"Hermine...ich denke du weißt sehr genau wovon ich rede!", sagte er und nun nahm er Klara einfach aus dem Kinderwagen. "Ein wirklich niedliches Kind!", sagte er grinsend.

"Was fällt dir ein!", Hermine versuchte ihm Klara zu entreisen, aber das lies Blaise nicht zu. "Ich tu der kleinen schon nichts! Keine Angst!", sagte er. Hermine sah ihn an.

"Und wieso sollte ich dir das glauben?", Blaise grinste. "Tja, du wirst mir vertrauen müssen!", Blaise sah sich nun die Augenfarbe vom Kind sehr genau an.

Draco hatte recht, sie waren sturmgrau. Und überhaupt hatte sie Ähnlichkeit mit ihm wenn man genau hinsah. "Nette Augenfarbe...und ist sie von Potter, oder vom Wiesel?", nun brachte er es auf den Punkt.

Hermine schnaubte. "Weder noch! Aber das geht dich gar nichts an Blaise!", schrie sie. "Hm...das ist interessant...", meinte er breit grinsend. Hermine war vor Wut schon knallrot.

"Du gibst mir jetzt Klara wieder!", sie nahm ihm Klara ab und setzte sie wieder in den Kinderwagen. "Klara...ein sehr hübscher Name!", Hermine war gerade dabei zu gehen. "Verreck doch Blaise!", sagte sie aufgebracht.

"Na na! Nicht vor dem Kind...und Hermine...hab ich dir schon mal gesagt das dass Vertrauensschülerbad mein liebster Ort in Hogwarts war?", fragte er halb lachend.

Sie stockte und sah ihn an. "Ähm...nein...", er wusste es also. Blaise grinste. "Tja jetzt weißt du es...", sagte er. Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging dann fort.

Draco hatte ihm also von dem zwischen ihr und ihm erzählt. Aber wusste Blaise auch von dem Kind. Das Klara Dracos Tochter war?

Irgendwie klangen seine Anspielungen so. Und wenn Blaise davon wusste, wusste Malfoy es dann etwa auch? Das wäre nicht sehr gut.


	11. 10 Kapitel: Göttliche Ereignisse

Guten Tag Da ich in letzter Zeit ja weniger upgedatet habe, hole ich das nun mal nach. Und ihr bekommt schon wieder ein Chapi :D

** Dieutrixx **dankööö ja hab jetzt extra schon wieder ein Chapi on gemacht ;)

** Eismann **tja selber schuld nich _muh _

Reviewt dann mal schön

Nächstes Mal will ich wieder mehr Reviews bevor was kommt _g_

* * *

10. Kapitel - Göttliche Ereignisse

Mit ziemlich starken Kopfschmerzen und einem Gefühl wie vom Laster überfahren, wachte Draco langsam auf. Er war in seinem Bett, in seinem Schlafzimmer, in seiner Wohnung. Aber wie war er hierher gekommen?

Langsam setzte er sich auf und musste feststellen das er immer noch seine Sachen anhatte. Einen solchen Blackout hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Draco stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster.

Draußen sah er wie eine Mutter ihrem Kind das Fahrradfahren beibrachte. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker, er konnte sich wieder erinnern. Blaise hatte ihn hierher gebracht, nachdem er versucht hatte seine Erkenntnis über die mögliche Vaterschaft im Feuerwiskey zu ersäufen.

Er schlurfte nun in die Küche und warf die Kaffeemaschine an. Seine Erinnerung kehrte langsam immer mehr zurück. Hatte er Blaise gesagt, dass er möglicherweise in Hermine verknallt war? Auf der Stelle spuckte er seinen Kaffee aus. Er hatte Nein Ja Ich weiß nicht könnte schon sein oder so was in der Art gesagt!

Er war betrunken gewesen, aber trotzdem. Gerade Blaise so etwas zu sagen. Draco nahm seine Kaffeetasse und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er nahm gerade wieder einen Schluck, da hörte er ein leises "Plopp". Blaise war gerade in Dracos Wohnung appariert.

Grinsend ging er zu Draco. "Na sieh mal einer an! Unsere Schnapsleiche ist schon wach!", sagte er extra etwas lauter. Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Musst du so schreien? Geht doch auch leider...", sagte er schlecht gelaunt.

Blaise nickte. "Das könnte ich! Aber ob ich dir den Gefallen tu...na ja okay, immerhin war der Tag gestern echt hart. Du hörst ja nicht jeden Tag das du Hermine Granger sehr wahrscheinlich geschwängert hast!", sagte er.

Draco nickte. "Hm...", er trank wieder einen Schluck Kaffee. "Rate mal wen ich vorhin im Park getroffen habe!", sagte er breit grinsend und lies sich auf einem Sessel nieder. Malfoy sah ihn fragend an. "Ähm keine Ahnung...den Weihnachtsmann?", versuchte er.

Blaise lachte. "Ne nicht ganz Dracolein! Der Weihnachtsmann war es nicht, aber sie hatte ein kleines Geschenk im Sack, oder besser gesagt im Kinderwagen!", erklärte er und sah erwartungsvoll grinsend zu Draco.

Dieser sah ihn an. "Sie? Oh meinst du etwa...das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?", fragte er ihn. Blaise nickte. "Doch das ist mein voller Ernst. Ich habe etwas mit der Granger geredet...und ich hab deine vermeintliche Tochter gesehen...und ihren Namen weiß ich auch...", sagte er.

Draco sah ihn an. "Toll. Wollte ich das wissen oder was?", Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast es nicht ausgesprochen. Aber ich denke doch das es dich interessiert. Ihr Name ist Klara! Ach und du hattest mit ihrer Augenfarbe übrigens recht. Also wenn sie deine Tochter ist, dann hat sie 100 Prozentig deine Augen!", sagte er.

Draco seufzte. "Klara...komischer Name, aber so was passt zu Hermine...sag mal willst du das ich gleich wieder ganz tief ins Schnapsglas schaue? Oder warum bestärkst du die Sache mit der Vaterschaft noch?", fragte er ihn grummelnd.

Blaise lachte. "Das passt zu Hermine? Ja, du hast mich durchschaut, genau das wollte ich.", meinte er. Draco trank seine Tasse leer. "So heißt sie doch oder?", meinte er, aber langsam wurde ihm klar was Blaise meinte.

"Mag ja sein, das sie so heißt, aber seit wann nennst du sie Hermine? Früher war das eher Granger, oder Schlammblut! Aber kleine verliebte Jungs denken natürlich nicht an früher nicht?", sagte er breit grinsend.

Draco warf seine leere Kaffeetasse nach Blaise. Dieser wich ihr gerade noch aus und sah Draco dann an. "Lass deine Scheiß Sprüche! Und ich bin kein kleiner verliebter Junge! Und schon gar nicht in sie...", sagte er nun.

"Hm...nein kein bisschen. Aber du solltest sie wirklich mal auf Klara ansprechen! Wenn du mich fragst ist sie dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!", erklärte er Draco.

"Nur weil du Erbsenhirn das meinst ist dem so oder was? Und wie? Ich hab keine Ahnung wo sie wohnt, oder soll ich ihr in der Winkelgasse auflauern?", fragte er Blaise. Dieser grinste. "Na ja die Idee ist ja nicht schlecht, aber ich weiß da was besseres!", sagte er und grinste selbstgefällig.

"Ach und das wäre?", "Na ganz einfach, das Zauberwort heißt Ginny!", sagte er jetzt. Draco lachte. "Das Zauberwort? Ginny? Was willst du mit der Schwester vom Wiesel?", fragte er verwirrt. Blaise lachte.

"Na ganz einfach! Sie ist Grangers beste Freundin, und die weiß sicher wo sie wohnt...und dann komme ich ins Spiel!", sagte er zwinkernd.

"Oh Gott, nun verstehe ich! Du willst sie Flachlegen um die Adresse zu bekommen! Na wenn's dir Spaß macht!", sagte er etwas lachend. Blaise grinste. "Du sagst es, und wieso nicht? Sie hat durchaus was, und sie ist heiß! Und dann hab ich meinen nächsten Fick gesichert! Und wie ist nur ein weiterer kleiner Pluspunkt!", stellte er fest.

Draco nickte nun. "Na dann husch husch auf den Weg! Wenn ich das klären will brauch ich ihre Adresse!", Blaise stand auf und nickte.

"Ich bin schon unterwegs!", und schon war Blaise weg, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Ginny stand gerade unter der Dusche von ihrem kleinen Apartment. Sie war erst vor kurzem eingezogen. Ihre Mutter war in Tränen ausgebrochen als Ginny den Fuchsbau nun wirklich verlassen hatte. Sie war fast als letzte der Sprösslinge flügge geworden.

Sie seifte sich noch schnell ihre Haare ein, und als sie aus der Dusche stieg hörte sie in ihrer Wohnung ein Geräusch. Schnell schnappte sie sich ein Handtuch, und wickelte es um ihren Körper.

Ehe sie das Bad verlies hüpfte sie noch in ihre Flip-Flops. So leise es ging schlich sie durch die Wohnung. In der Wohnzimmertür blieb sie stehen. Da saß ein Typ auf ihrer Couch. Er musste sie anscheinend gehört haben, denn er stand nun auf und ging grinsend auf sie zu.

"Ginny...", sagte er und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Dieses Handtuch stand ihr, er musste sie unter der Dusche gestört haben. "Oh mein Gott!", schrie Ginny entsetzt. Blaise grinste. "Blaise tut es auch Ginny! Aber wenn du mich Gott nennen willst, nur zu!", sagte er.

Ginny rollte offensichtlich mit den Augen. "Sei mal nicht so überheblich! Dich mit Gott verwechseln? Träum weiter!", sagte sie laut. "Oh ich denke du wirst mich bald Gott nennen...", er ging auf sie zu und flüsterte dann etwas in ihr Ohr. "...sehr bald schon...", Diese Worte flüsterte er und grinste breit.

Ginny lachte los und fasste ihm in den Schritt. "Ja, ist klar Blaise! Und der Weihnachtsmann ist mein Vater!", Blaise kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. "Nicht so schnell, ich weiß ja, dass du das willst!", Blaise legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und schob sie im Gang gegen die Wand.

Ginny war so überrascht, dass sie kein Wort heraus brachte. Mit sauer funkelnden Augen sah sie ihn an. Blaise grinste und strich ihr die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ginny beobachtete das und merkte dann wie er seine Lippen auf die ihren senkte.

Eigentlich hätte sie Blaise schlagen und wegschupsen sollen, aber seine Lippen waren wie eine süße Sünde. Verboten, zuckersüß und verlockend. Nun erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Aus langsam wurde fordernd und stürmisch.

Die Zungen der beiden kämpften und Blaises Lippen wanderten nun zu ihrem Hals. Er verteilte lauter Küsse, und hinterlies auch ein kleines "Andenken". Ginny genoss es. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte wollig.

Während sie ihn wieder küsste öffnete Ginny sein Hemd und lies es auf den Boden fallen. Ihre Finger wanderten über seine Brust, seinen Bauch und seinen Rücken. Dann fanden ihre Finger den Weg zu seinem Hosenbund.

Langsam wurde die Hose geöffnet und nach unten gezogen. Auch die Boxershorts fanden ihren Weg zur Hose. Blaise nahm nun ihre Arme, und fixierte sie an der Wand. Dadurch löste sich das Handtuch, und es rutschte auf den Boden.

Nun war auch Ginny nackt, und Blaise musterte die nackte Ginny. Er fing wieder an ihren Hals zu küssen und wanderte dann Abwärts. Ginny zog Blaise wieder in einen stürmischen Kuss, und dann hatten die beiden unglaublichen Sex.

Schwer Atmend holten beide Luft und Blaise grinste. "Und bin ich für dich ab jetzt Gott?", fragte er und kniff ihr in den Po.

"Hm...nein! Kein bisschen!", sagte Ginny und nahm das Handtuch, und wickelte es wieder um ihren Körper. Blaise zog sich nun auch wieder an. "So, na dann kommen wir mal zum wesentlichen!", sagte er.

Ginny sah ihn an. "Zum Wesentlichen? Und das wäre?", fragte sie ihn. "Du hast etwas das ich will Ginny. Und ich bekomme immer was ich will! Merk dir das!", klärte er sie auf.

"Ich habe etwas was du willst? Und was wenn ich Fragen darf?", Blaise nickte. "Ich brauche Hermine Grangers Adresse! Es wäre nett wenn du nicht trödelst!", Ginny runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an. "Was willst du mit Hermines Adresse? Und wieso sollte ich sie dir geben, hm?", meinte sie.

Blaise grinste. "Ich will sie, so einfach ist das! Und schreib sie mal lieber auf, oder soll ich deiner Mami und deinem Bruder sagen das wir es getrieben haben?", drohte er fies lachend.

Ginny öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Würde er dies wirklich machen? Vermutlich ja, er war ein Slytherin, und er sah auch so aus als würde er das bringen.

Ihre Mutter würde sicher einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden, und Ron würde versuchen Blaise zu ermorden. "Das würdest du nicht...", doch Blaise nickte. "Oh doch, ich würde! Also gib mir die Adresse!",

Ginny wusste, dass es Blaises ernst war, und so nahm sie Pergament und Feder zur Hand. Dann drückte sie ihm den Zettel mit der Adresse in die Hand. "Hier!", "Erstick dran!", Blaise grinste und formte eine Kusshand. "Danke auch!", dann apparierte er auch schon.

Wieder bei Draco drückte er ihm das Pergament in die hand. "Hier bitteschön. Wie du es wolltest. Jetzt kannst du deiner Traumprinzessin einen Besuch abstatten!", sagte er zwinkernd.

Draco nickte. "Danke. Und Spaß gehabt?", fragte er grinsend. "Na immer doch!", meinte Blaise lachend.


	12. 11 Kapitel: Die Wahrheit

Hallo ihr Lieben Ich bin in letzter Zeit einfach viel zu nett _zwinker _sind keine 5 Reviews, aber da es doch 2 Reviewer gibt die immer Reviewn, wollt ich mal nicht so sein. Immerhin wollt ihr wissen wies weiter geht

_Kaffee und Kuchen austeil _Aber nur an die die auch Reviewn Schwarzleser bekommen nix

** Eismann **_lol _Ja ich immer Ja, ich bin hald nett nich

** Dieutrixx **Jep gelle Blaise is echt heiß. Viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

11. Kapitel - Die Wahrheit

Mit dem Stück Pergament, auf dem Hermines Adresse stand, saß Draco auf seiner bequemen Couch. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde saß er nun schon hier, drehte und wendete das Pergament.

Natürlich veränderte es sich nicht, und genauso wenig das was auf ihm stand. Einerseits wollte er zu ihr gehen um das zu klären, andererseits hatte er Angst. Ja, Draco Malfoy hatte Angst, davor was sie ihm sagen könnte, Angst, davor das sich die Vermutung bestätigen würde.

Und dann war da noch sein Herz, schon bei dem Gedanken an sie schlug es doppelt so schnell wie sonst. Sein Herz wollte zu ihr, aber der Draco Malfoy der von Lucius Malfoy erzogen wurde, meldete sich in seinem Kopf.

Es wäre falsch, sie ist es nicht Wert, sie ist nur ein wertloses Schlammblut, das könnten die Worte von seinem Vater sein. Wieso war das Leben nur immer so schrecklich kompliziert?

Aber darauf gab es sicher keine Antwort, wie auch? Draco fasste sich nun an die Stirn. Er sollte aufstehen, aber seine Beine waren wie Gummi, als wäre er nicht Herr über sie. Seine Beine wollten sich einfach nicht bewegen.

Wenn sein Vater davon wüsste, von seiner Angst. Er wollte es sich nicht vorstellen ... Draco schüttelte sich. Ihn überkam ein komisches Gefühl, es war allerdings nichts positives, sondern eindeutig negativ.

Nun wusste er wieder woher er dieses schrecklich kalte Gefühl kannte. Schnell faltete er das Pergament mit Hermines Adresse zusammen, und steckte es in die Innentasche seines Umhangs. Sekunden später hörte er ein leises "klong" das immer näher kam.

Er wusste wer ihm da einen Besuch abstattete. Nun betrat Lucius Malfoy das Wohnzimmer von Dracos Apartment. Er musterte den Raum abfällig, er hatte sicher etwas gefunden was seiner Meinung nach unwürdig war.

Draco konnte sich noch an den Tag erinnern als die Ergebnisse der Abschlussprüfungen bekannt gegeben wurden. Er war nur Zweitbester gewesen, nach Hermine. Für Lucius war das eine Schande gewesen, von einem Schlammblut übertroffen.

Lucius Malfoy räusperte sich kurz und sprach dann. "Draco...", sagte er schnarrend und mit einer Spur Langeweile und Desinteresse in der Stimme. Draco stand langsam auf, und sah seinen Vater an.

"Vater ... schön dich zu sehen ...", antwortete er, wobei der Teil nach Vater nicht sonderlich ernst gemeint war. Draco freute sich nie seinen Vater zu sehen. Lucius war kälter als es selbst die Dementoren in Askaban waren.

Malfoy Senior sah sich seinen Sohn nun genau an. "Du siehst nicht gut aus Draco...ich bin enttäuscht von dir! Ein Malfoy sieht immer gut aus und wahrt die Familienehre. Ich wünschte du würdest auch so denken...aber Augenscheinlich ist dir die Familienehre egal...", sagte er missbilligend.

Draco verzog leicht den Mund bei den Worten seines Vaters. Doch es wunderte ihn nicht sehr. Das war nur das übliche Rumgemecker an ihm. Und er hasste es! Doch er ertrug es jedes Mal.

Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Er konnte sich noch gut an einige Wutanfälle von Lucius erinnern, als er gewagt hatte sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Seit dem letzten großen Tobsuchtsanfall hatte er das einfach gelassen.

"Da irrst du dich Vater...mir liegt was an der Familienehre...ich habe letzte Nacht mit Blaise einfach nur ein paar Feuerwiskey zu viel getrunken ... sonst nichts ...", sagte er, auch wenn er wusste, dass jede seiner Antworten in Lucius Augen falsch sein würde.

"Ein bis zwei Drinks sind ja okay, aber sich bis in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu trinken gehört sich absolut nicht für einen Malfoy! Ich erwarte Besserung von dir...ich war mit diesem Apartment nie einverstanden, ich wusste, dass ich dir damit zu viele Freiheiten gewähre und dass ich dich nicht mehr kontrollieren kann...ich habe dem nur auf Wunsch deiner Mutter zugestimmt...aber wenn du hier so ein Leben führen solltest, dann...", fing Lucius Malfoy an.

Draco sah ihn etwas geschockt an. Sein Vater drohte ihm. Ihm war es sehr recht das er hier nicht mehr solch eine Kontrolle ausüben konnte wie früher. "Dann was?", fragte er in einem Ton der seinem Vater sicher nicht passen würde.

"Ganz einfach...dann werde ich deinem Leben hier ein Ende setzen Draco! Und Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir!", sagte er und Draco nickte. "Wie du wünscht Vater...", sagte Draco in dem schleimerichsten Tonfall den er drauf hatte.

"Ja, das hoffe ich doch sehr für dich Draco. Ich werde demnächst wieder bei dir vorbei schauen ... aber jetzt warten einige wichtige Termine auf mich!", sagte er kalt und apparierte dann. Draco stieß erleichtert die Luft aus als er weg war. Er hasste es einfach mit seinem Vater allein in einem Raum zu sein.

Und wenn er sich einen Fehltritt leisten sollte, würde sein Leben in Freiheit vorbei sein. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich schon einen Fehltritt gab bei dem sein Vater im Dreieck springen würde.

Klara, falls sie wirklich seine Tochter war. Dracos Zweifel von vorhin waren fast weg, und die Angst auch. Er würde das so schnell wie möglich klären müssen, sonst könnte es noch eine sehr böse Überraschung geben.

Er zog die Adresse schnell aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs und machte sich auf den Weg.

Hermine bemerkte nicht das jemand in ihre Wohnung appariert war. Sie saß im Schlafzimmer und las ein Buch. Draco stand nun in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Aufmerksam sah er sich um. Ja, das hier sah wie Hermine Grangers Wohnung aus, eindeutig. Der Raum war warm und harmonisch gestaltet, und auch einige Bücher waren hier und da. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er durch die Wohnung, bis er auf etwas trat. Dieses etwas quitschte schrecklich laut, und nun würde sie sicher wissen, dass er hier war.

Hermine schreckte im Schlafzimmer auf und sprang auf. Was war das gewesen? Klara war sicher nicht aus ihrem Bett gehüpft. Sie ging leise aus dem Schlafzimmer, und im Flur sah sie etwas unglaubliches. Da stand ein verdutzt dreinschauender Draco Malfoy mit einer gelben Quietsche Ente in der Hand!

Er hatte offensichtlich nicht mit einem Angriff von Klaras Spielsachen gerechnet. Hermine fing nun laut zu Lachen an. Dieses Bild sah einfach göttlich aus. Langsam fing sie sich wieder und sah ihn an. "Malfoy...", sagte sie nun.

Dieser hatte ihren Lachanfall still beobachtet, und sah sie nun an. Sie sah wirklich gut aus. Sie war erwachsen geworden. "Granger...na bist du fertig mit Lachen, oder brauchst du noch etwas?", meinte er.

"Ich bin fertig. Aber das sieht einfach zu komisch aus mit dieser Quietsche Ente! Was willst du hier?", fragte Hermine nun, die nichts gutes ahnte. Draco grinste.

"Das ist ganz einfach Hermine...und ich bin sicher du weißt weswegen ich hier bin...", Hermine sah ihn an. "Ach weiß ich das? Und woher weißt du eigentlich wo ich wohne?",

Draco grinste. "Du weißt es. Und ich habe da so meine Quellen!", sagte er und Hermine wurde langsam nervös. Was wenn er wirklich Klara meinte? Irgendwie sah er sauer aus. Zumindest dachte sie das, bei seinen funkelnden Augen. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon du redest Malfoy!", sagte sie noch einmal, aber ihre Worte schienen Draco gar nicht zu beeindrucken, und er kam langsam immer näher auf sie zu.

Einige Zentimeter vor ihr blieb er stehen und sah ihr in die Augen. Kurz war er von ihnen gefesselt, aber dann siegte der Malfoy in ihm. Hermine stockte der Atem als er so nahe bei ihr stand, und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.

Er riecht gut, dachte sie kurz, und dann sprach er. "Hermine ...", Draco ging noch etwas näher zu ihr, und flüsterte dann etwas in ihr Ohr. "... du weißt was ich meine! Du weißt es sehr genau ... du weißt es so genau das dein Herz wie wild schlägt ...", sprach er bedrohlich leise.

Er hatte recht, ihr Herz schlug wie wild, zum Teil allerdings weil er ihr so nahe war. Dracos Hand fuhr zu ihrem Bauch, und in diesem Moment wurde Hermines Kopf von einem kleinen Lichtblitz durchzogen.

Diese Hand ruhte weiter auf ihrem Bauch als er weiter sprach. "Was wenn ich dich...hm sagen wir ein halbes Jahr nach unserem Abschluss besucht hätte? Hätte ich dann auch diesen flachen Bauch vorgefunden...oder eher einen runden Bauch?", fragte er grinsend und sein Zeigefinger fuhr über ihre schönen roten Lippen.

Draco hatte das einfach nicht lassen können. Hermine zitterte leicht, und sah ihn gebannt an, als er ihre Lippen berührte. Sie wusste nicht was sie Antworten sollte. Er wusste es also wirklich, wie es schien.

Irgendwie fühlte sich ihr Kopf ziemlich leer an. Dieser Frage konnte sie sehr schlecht ausweichen. Damit hatte er voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Hätte er sie zu dieser Zeit besucht, hätte er eine hochschwangere Hermine vorgefunden.

Draco ging ein paar Schritte zurück und sah sie ernst an. "Wieso antwortest du denn nicht Hermine? Angst?", fragte er und verschränkte die Arme. Sie sah ihn an und schnaubte. "Vor dir? Sicher nicht!", entgegnete Hermine.

"Oh gut, du hast deine Zunge also nicht verschluckt! Schön! Nein ... du hast Angst davor mir die Wahrheit zu sagen ...", sagte Draco und ging dann zu einer Tür. Diese öffnete er und betrat das Zimmer.

Hermine folgte ihm rasch in Klara's Kinderzimmer, und sah ihn entsetzt an. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach hierein gehen!", sagte sie etwas leiser um Klara nicht zu wecken. "Doch, ich kann durchaus ... wenn wir jetzt schon mal bei der Wahrheit sind ... willst du mir da nicht zufällig was sagen? Und sag nicht nein, denn ich weiß sehr genau, dass die Wahrheit da in diesem Bettchen schläft!", sagte er ernst und mit erhobener Stimme.

Hermine schluckte und sah Draco an. "Okay ... wenn ich nicht nein sagen soll ... was soll ich dann sagen?", Hier kam sie absolut nicht mehr raus, das wusste Hermine.

"Sag mir doch einfach ob ich Klara's Vater bin!", sagte Draco , und das "Vater" sagte er extra laut. Das hatte gesessen, und nun sah Hermine ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er ahnte es also, oder war er sich schon ziemlich sicher, dass er der Vater war? Hier kam sie überhaubt nicht mehr raus.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie an. "Also? Antworte schon.", sagte er laut. Hermine sah ihn an. "Draco...", mehr sagte sie nicht. Er ging näher zu ihr.

"Nein! Nicht Draco! Ich will wissen ob ich ihr Vater bin Hermine! Verdammt! Nun antworte schon!", sagte er laut. Hermine zuckte zusammen als er fast schrie. "Könntest du bitte aufhören hier so rumzuschreien! Du weckst Klara noch auf, und du hast ja keine Ahnung wie schwer sie dann wieder einschläft!", sagte sie.

"Hermine! Sag mir jetzt endlich ob ich ihr Vater bin! Auch wenn du mir mit deinem Schweigen eh schon fast die Wahrheit sagst! Denn wenn ich nicht der Vater wäre, könntest du mir doch sagen wer es ist, oder das ich es nicht bin!", sagte er ärgerlich.

Hermine seufzte und holte tief Luft. Ihr Blick war nicht auf ihn gerichtet, sondern auf den Boden. Sie konnte ihn nicht anschauen. Gleich würde sie es ihm bestätigen, und wer wusste schon wie er dann reagieren würde!

"Du bist der Vater...", sagte sie nun leise, aber Draco hatte es sehr genau gehört. Er war also wirklich Klaras Vater. Etwas geschockt sah er sie an, und Hermine hob langsam den Kopf.


	13. 12 Kapitel: Gestörte Leidenschaft

Ja ich bin diese Woche einfach mal sehr nett und da ich grade gute Laune habe (Jaha dankt den SG und SGA DVDs _muh _ Wird am Ende der Woche, sprich Sonntag, oder Samstag auch noch ein Chapi geben. Aber nur weil ich noch einige hab, und weils doch 3 Reviews sind, und ich kann die braven Reviewer ja ned leiden lassen, also nein _Kopfschüttel _

** Dieutrixx** _hehe _dankeschön

** Eismann **Jap fast Lisa ;) sind mehr als 3 _ggg_

** Saxas13 **Das is keine Absicht Süße Aber da du eh weißt wies weida geht ;) nee nee und heut bin ich ja sehr nett nich :D

* * *

12. Kapitel - Gestörte Leidenschaft

Du bist der Vater. Das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Sie hatte nicht sehr laut gesprochen, aber er hatte sie sehr gut gehört. Es war also wirklich Klaras Vater. Die Bestätigung war erst mal ein ziemlicher Schock, und er sah ziemlich abwesen in das Kinderbettchen.

Das da war seine Tochter. Das war wirklich ... er hatte seit fast einem Jahr eine Tochter. Draco stützte sich nun am Kinderbettchen ab, und dachte weiterhin verkrampft nach. Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Auf einmal war es so schrecklich still im Zimmer, man konnte nur Klaras regelmäßigen Atem hören. Nun wusste er die Wahrheit. Hermines Geheimnis war nun raus, na ja zumindest für Draco.

Draco seufzte leicht und sah sie dann langsam an. "Ich bin der Vater ... wow ...", sagte er verwirrt. Hermine nickte. "Ja, du bist der Vater ...", sagte sie erneut. Draco nickte. "Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", fragte er.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn dann an. "Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Hätte ich dir so einfach sagen sollen das ich schwanger bin? Oh ja, du hättest mich mit Sicherheit ausgelacht, oder mir gar nicht erst zugehört! So wäre es doch gewesen nicht?", sagte Hermine.

"Ja, das hätte ich vielleicht gekonnt, aber als ich davon erfahren habe, hatte ich auch noch andere Sorgen! Tja vielleicht hatte ich das wirklich gehofft, aber auf Ewig würde das nicht gehen ... sie sieht dir ähnlich ... von Tag zu Tag etwas mehr ...", sagte sie leise, und sah ihn an.

Draco sah sie an. "Hätte ich das also nicht erfahren, dann hätte ich eine Tochter von der ich nichts wüsste ...", sprach er. "Ach komm schon ... interessiert es dich wirklich? Interessiert Klara dich wirklich? Wenn nicht dann...", sagte Hermine.

"Ich habe die letzten 48 Stunden an nichts anderes gedacht Hermine! Seit dem Tag als du in dem Cáfe warst ... es hat mich einfach nicht losgelassen, und wie man sieht hatte es einen guten Grund ... darf ich mich auch noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ich jetzt Vater bin? Ich kann doch nicht von heute auf morgen ... natürlich Interessiert mich meine Tochter irgendwie! Ich bin nun auch nicht so kalt wie mein Vater!", sagte er. Hermine nickte.

"Ja natürlich darfst du das ... okay ... wenn du wie dein Vater wärst hätte ich ganz sicher nie mit dir geschlafen!", erklärte sie. Draco lächelte leicht. "Das ist doch gut zu wissen! Ach und mein Vater darf auf keinen Fall etwas von ihr erfahren! Sonst hattest du die längste Zeit ein schönes Leben! Und ich möchte auch nicht wissen was er Klara antun würde!", sagte er sehr ernst.

Hermine nickte. "Ich habe nicht vor deinen Vater zum Kaffee trinken einzuladen, und ihm dann alles zu sagen! Hältst du mich wirklich für so irre?", fragte sie ihn.

"Nein, für so irre halte ich nicht mal dich!", sagte er und sah zu Klara die nun etwas unruhiger schlief. Hermine schien es auch zu bemerken, und sah zu Draco. "Ich denke es ist besser wenn wir jetzt mal rausgehen ... ich fände es nicht unbedingt toll wenn sie wieder aufwacht ... denn sollte sie aufwachen bist du heute Nacht meine Geisel, und darfst aufstehen wenn was ist!", sagte sie.

Draco lachte leicht. "Dann nichts wie raus hier ... ich könnte dir nicht versichern, dass sie eine Nacht in meiner Obhut überlebt", sagte er nun, und Hermine ging aus dem Zimmer. Als Draco ihr folgte sah er, dass auf ihrer Jogginghose am Hintern das Wort "Sweet" stand.

Kaum war Klaras Zimmertür zu fing Draco auch schon zu Lachen an. Hermine drehte sich um, und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ähm...wieso lachst du jetzt?", fragte sie ihn. Draco grinste. "Süß?", fragte er breit grinsend und zwinkerte.

Hermine verstand erst nicht was er meinte, aber dann wurde es ihr klar. Er meinte den Schriftzug ihrer Hose. Hätte sie gewusst, dass er kommt, hätte sie sicher eine andere Hose angezogen.

Ihre Bäckchen nahmen einen leichten Rotton an, und sie sah ihn an. "Oh ... das meinst du ... ähm ...", Draco grinste. "Ja, das mein ich! Also so was hab ich auch noch nicht gesehen muss ich sagen...", sagte Draco.

"Ja, wundert mich nicht. Ich glaube nicht das du sehr oft in Muggelläden reingehst! Aber dort gibt es viele solche Hosen...", erklärte sie ihn. Draco nickte. "Nein, nicht unbedingt. Wirklich? Verrückt...Muggel!", sagte er.

"Hey ... Muggel sind nicht verrückter als manche Zauberer!", sagte Hermine. Draco sah Hermine an, und kam ihr langsam näher. Er verspürte auf einmal so ein komisches Gefühl, und Hermine löste es eindeutig aus.

Er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen. Hermine merkte, dass Draco langsam näher kam. Was hatte er vor? Als sie in seine Augen sah erkannte sie darin ein gewisses Funkeln, welches sie jedoch nur noch mehr fesselte.

Draco sah gebannt in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen, und kam weiterhin näher. Draco stand nun unmittelbar vor ihr, und Hermine öffnete leicht den Mund. "Was...", doch er unterbrach sie, indem er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen legte.

Hermine sah nun wieder in seine Augen und fragte sich was er vorhatte. Draco war längst nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, jetzt zählte nur noch eins: Sie. Sein Kopf hatte sich ausgeschaltet, und sein Herz übernahm nun die Führung.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Damals in der Bibliothek war es ähnlich gewesen, und die Folgen waren das er nun eine Tochter hatte. Aber ihm waren die Folgen die es hierauf geben könnte egal.

Dracos Finger wanderte langsam von ihren Lippen weg, und er streichelte ihre Wange. Die andere Hand legte sich auf die andere Seite ihres Gesichts, und nun kam er langsam noch näher.

Den Blickkontakt unterbrach er nicht, während sein Gesicht ihrem immer näher kam. Hermine spürte bei seinen Handlungen ein unglaubliches Kribbeln im Bauch, und als er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.

Sie hatte diese Hände vermisst. Irgendwie hatte sie ihn vermisst, auch wenn nie etwas wie Liebe im Spiel war. Hermine glaubte zu wissen was nun kommen würde, und ihr Herz schlug nur noch heftiger gegen ihre Brust.

Und dann senkte er seine Lippen endlich auf die ihren, und gab ihr einen sanften zaghaften Kuss. Er war fast unschuldig zu nennen. Hermine sah, dass Draco die Augen geschlossen hatte, und nun schloss sie ihre ebenfalls, und erwiderte seinen Kuss dann vorsichtig.

In ihrem Kopf ging ein riesiges Feuerwerk los, und ihr Herz schlug jetzt sogar noch einige Frequenzen schneller. Draco verstärkte den Kuss nun, und war beileibe nicht mehr so zaghaft wie noch vor einer Minute. In Draco keimten wieder diese unglaubliche Gefühle auf, und er strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn somit etwas mehr zu sich her. Seine Hände wanderten nun langsam nach unten, und legten sich um ihre Hüfte. Er zog sie noch etwas mehr zu sich, um ihren Duft noch intensiver einatmen zu können.

Der Kuss zwischen den beiden war inzwischen alles andere als keusch. Er war leidenschaftlich, innig und zeichnete die Sehnsucht der beiden ab. Draco hatte einen Kuss lange nicht mehr so gewollt, oder ihn so sehr genossen wie jenen.

Die beiden mussten ewig so engumschlungen dagestanden und sich geküsst haben, doch schließlich wanderte er mit seinen Lippen langsam zu ihrem Hals, und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf ihrem Hals.

Hermine legte den Kopf leicht nach hinten, und gab leise Lustlaute von sich. Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen wieder nach oben und küsste sie erneut leidenschaftlich. Hermine öffnete seinen Umhang, und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Draco tat es ihr gleich, und ihr dünnes, zur Hose passendes Jäckchen wanderte auf den Boden.

Dracos Hände fanden den Weg unter ihr T-Shirt und Hermine bekam erneut eine Gänsehaut. Er zog ihr das Shirt über den Kopf, und küsste sie dann abermals leidenschaftlich. Hermines Hände rutschten unter sein Oberteil, und zogen kleine Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel, anschließend glitten sie quälend langsam zu seinem Rücken, wo sie mit ihren Fingernägeln auf und ab fuhr.

Sein T-Shirt landete auch auf dem Boden, und sie zog Draco in ihr Zimmer. Dracos Finger nestelten an ihrem BH rum, und dann war der Verschluss offen, und fand ebenfalls den Weg auf den Boden. Er drückte sie sacht aufs Bett, und küsste sie dann erneut. Seine Lippen verteilten lauter sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Oberkörper, bevor er ihre Hose nach unten zog.

Hermine hatte gerade seine Hose geöffnet, und küsste ihn wieder, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Sie dachte erst sie würde es sich einbilden, aber da rief eindeutig jemand ihren Namen.

Schwerfällig löste sie sich von ihm, und sah zur Tür. Da rief definitiv jemand ihren Namen. Draco schien es nun auch zu hören. Hermine fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen, das da war Harrys Stimme! Sie sprang auf und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an. "Scheiße! Das ist Harry!", flüsterte sie panisch.

Draco stand nun auch auf, und dann wurde er von Hermine in den Schrank gedrückt. "Bleib da drinnen! Harry darf davon nichts erfahren!", erklärte sie ihm, und Draco nickte. Hermine lächelte dankbar.

Dann wurde es um Draco herum dunkel. Hermine machte den Morgenmantel ordentlich zu, und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Im Flur stieß sie auch fast mit Harry zusammen. "Oh hey Harry!", sagte sie verwundert, und sah ihn an.

Harry sah sie überrascht an, und lächelte. "Hey Hermine ... hab ich dich irgendwie gestört oder so?", fragte er, und dann wanderte sein Blick zu den T-Shirts und dem Umhang und der Trainigsjacke die noch am Boden lagen.

Hermine sammelte die Sachen schnell zusammen, und warf sie dann in ihr Schlafzimmer. "Nein nein! Ich habe nur noch geschlafen, und zum Aufräumen bin ich auch noch nicht gekommen, deswegen sieht es hier gerade etwas schlimm aus! Aber was führt dich zu mir?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal vorbei schauen ... aber wenn ich ungünstig komme ...", sagte er. Hermine nickte leicht. "Ja, na ja. Irgendwie schon...", meinte sie und Harry nickte darauf. "Ist schon okay. Immerhin habe ich dich gerade überfallen. Wir sehn uns dann bald.", sagte er und war dann auch gleich wieder weg.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Das war knapp gewesen, fast hätte Harry sie und Draco erwischt.


	14. 13 Kapitel: Gefühlschaos

Und das nächste Chapi Reviewt mir mal schön ;)

** Saxas13 **Ja ich weiß Aber es ist nunmal so _gg _Ich denke dem Wunsch werd ich sicher noch nachkommen Aber erst später

** Eismann **Ja aber das musste sein

** Süße Maus ** Danke _knuff _

Und nun geht ihr alle schön brav auf den "GO" Button :D _mit Keksen bestech_

_

* * *

_

13. Kapitel - Gefühlschaos

Draco stand immer noch in dem dunklen Schrank, und starrte auf irgendeinen Punkt. Er konnte kaum glauben was er hier tat. Er stand in einem Schrank, weil Hermine Angst hatte, dass irgendwer das was sie fast gemacht hatten, hätte mitbekommen können. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?

Wieso wollte er jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, mit ihr schlafen? Sie machte ihn einfach verrückt. Er wollte sie einfach jedes Mal. Was wenn Blaise recht hatte, und er sie vielleicht sogar liebte? War es denn so abwegig, dass er sich verliebt haben könnte?

Ein Malfoy konnte sich sicher auch verlieben - sein Vater zählte natürlich nicht. Und nun hatte er auch noch eine Tochter. Draco war sich nicht sicher wie er damit umgehen sollte. Vorhin hatte er fast wieder mit ihr geschlafen, wenn sie nicht gestört worden wären.

Aber gehörte zur Liebe nicht mehr als Sex? Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er keine Ahnung von der Liebe. Er wusste eine Menge wenn es um komplizierte Zaubertränke, oder darum ging wie man ein Mädchen berühren musste. Aber von der Liebe verstand er gar nichts.

Draco hatte nie eine wirklich ernste Beziehung gehabt, und er war in keines der Mädchen je verliebt gewesen. Aber war er in Hermine verliebt? Warum zerbrach er sich eigentlich den Kopf darüber? Er legte seinen Kopf gegen die Schrankwand und schloss die Augen.

Draußen betrat Hermine gerade wieder ihr Schlafzimmer, und stolperte fast über die Klamotten die sie vorhin einfach reingeworfen hatte. Harry könnte inzwischen alles wissen. Wenn es dumm gelaufen wäre, hätte keiner Harry bemerkt, und selbst das hätte Hermine nicht gewundert, und Harry wäre mitten rein geplatzt.

Vorgefunden hätte er nichts, das ihn erfreut hätte. Hermine wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er reagiert hätte. Einfach eine schreckliche Vorstellung. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann öffnete Hermine die Schranktür des Schrankes in dem Draco stand.

Er sah blitzschnell hin als die Tür aufging und sah, dass es Hermine war. "Du kannst jetzt wieder rauskommen...", sagte sie leise. Draco nickte und ging aus seinem Versteck. "Ist Harry weg?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte. "Ja, er ist wieder weg. Wäre er hier hätte ich nicht gesagt, dass du aus dem Schrank rauskannst.", erklärte sie. Draco verschränke die Arme und sah sie an. "Denkst du das du deinen Freunden ewig was wegen Klaras Vater vormachen kannst?", fragte er sie.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Sicher nicht ewig, aber solange es geht!", Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Denkst du, das dass der richtige Weg ist?", fragte er Hermine. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein vermutlich ist er das nicht, aber dir kann es ja egal sein. Es sind nicht deine Freunde, die du belügst!", sagte sie, und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Draco setzte sich einfach neben sie, und nickte. "Das stimmt ...",

Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, und drehte ihren Kopf dann etwas besser zu sich. Dann versiegelte er ihre Lippen wieder mit den seinen. Draco konnte einfach nicht von ihr lassen, und gab ihr einen sehnsüchtigen Kuss.

Hermine erwiderte seinen Kuss, löste sich dann aber wieder von ihm. Als Draco wieder etwas näher kam, drückte sie ihn weg und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!", sagte sie und schüttelte noch mal den Kopf.

"Du weißt, dass das falsch ist und ich weiß es auch! Und wir hätten vorhin fast einen ziemlichen Fehler gemacht!", sagte sie bestimmt und sah Draco an. Dieser schien etwas eingeschnappt zu sein, nickte aber.

"Okay ... wenn du das so siehst! Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl gehen, nicht das wir doch noch einen Fehler machen!", sagte Draco und stand auf. Er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen, und zog sich an.

"Ja, ich denke das wäre das beste!", stimmte sie ihm zu und dann disapparierte Draco auch schon. Hermine ließ sich nach hinten in ihrem Bett fallen und sah die Decke an.

Draco kam schlecht gelaunt in seiner Wohnung an und warf seinen Umhang achtlos auf einen Sessel. Dieser war jedoch schon besetzt. Blaise Zabini wurde von dem Umhang bedeckt, und warf ihn dann von sich. "Na, das nenne ich mal eine nette Begrüßung!", sagte er grinsend.

Draco sah zu Blaise, und verzog keine Miene. "Blaise ... was willst du hier? Hast du kein zu Hause, oder warum hängst du dauernd bei mir rum?", fragte er schlecht gelaunt. Blaise bemerkte sofort, dass Draco super drauf war und grinste nur noch etwas mehr.

"Ist da etwa jemand schlecht gelaunt?", fragte er, "Ja, ich bin schlecht gelaunt!", schrie er. Blaise nickte. "Ja, ist ja gut! Was ist passiert? Warst du etwa bei deiner kleinen Freundin?", fragte er ihn.

"Ja, ich war bei Hermine!", sagte er kalt. "Oh verstehe! Jetzt ist alles klar! Und?", fragte er interessiert. "Und?", wiederholte Draco.

"Wenn du mit und Klara meinst, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass ich nun offiziell Daddy bin!", sagte er. Blaise nickte. "Du hast die Granger geschwängert ... und bist jetzt Vater ... das Leben ist schon verrückt!", sagte er lachend.

"Ja, ich bin Vater. Na und? Solange du nicht zu meinem Vater rennst ...", sagte er. "Also eigentlich hatte ich das ja vor ... aber weil du es bist. Sag mal wo kommt deine schlechte Laune eigentlich her, wenn du das mit Klara ja scheinbar gut verkraftest?", fragte er Draco nun.

Draco setzte sich ebenfalls hin und sah Blaise dann an. "Hm ... ich schätz mal, die kommt daher, weil ich nicht das bekommen habe, was ich wollte ...", sagte er. Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute Draco erwartungsvoll an.

"Und was hast du nicht bekommen?", fragte er ihn. "Granger ... Potter hat uns gestört ...", sagte Draco und Blaise bekam einen Lachanfall. "Stop mal! Soll das heißen du wolltest mal wieder mit ihr schlafen?", fragte er immer noch lachend.

"Ich korrigiere dich. Wir haben es fast getan ... Potter hätte ruhig ein paar Minuten später vorbei schauen können!", sagte er. Blaise grinste. "Du warst dabei mit ihr zu schlafen, und Potter ist rein? Ich glaub ich sterbe bald vor lachen!", sagte er und fing wieder zu lachen an.

"Nein. Nicht ganz. Sie hat ihn gehört, und ich bin in den Schrank gewandert ...", sagte er griesgrämig. Blaise hielt sich inzwischen schon den Bauch und grinste Draco an. "Och Gott. Musste der arme geile Draco in den Schrank? Man oh man ...", nachdem er das gesagt hatte, lachte er noch mehr.

Draoc sank tiefer in den Sessel und blickte Blaise finster an. Was fiel diesem Idioten eigentlich ein? Er lachte einen Malfoy aus. Wäre dieser unsägliche Idiot nicht so was wie sein Freund hätte Draco schon längst andere Seiten aufgezogen. "Oh wow ... das ist ja wirklich sooo witzig! Und am Schluss hast du noch recht ...", sagte er.

Blaise sah ihn fragend an. "Womit habe ich vermutlich recht?", fragte er Draco. "Damit das ich vielleicht in sie ...", sagte er langsam. Blaise grinste. "Hast du dir etwa endlich eingestanden, dass du hoffnungslos in sie verknallt bist, Dracolein?", fragte er lachend.

Draco murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. "War das ein Ja?", meinte Blaise breit grinsend. "Nein! Das war kein ja! Ich habe nur gesagt das es sein könnte ... irgendwie ...", gab er zu.

Blaise lachte wieder. "Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger ... was dein Vater euch wohl zur Verlobung schenkt? Ich tippe ja auf einen Wutanfall und Avada Kedavra ... ist doch wirklich nett und ganz wichtig: Es kommt von Herzen!", sagte er lachend.

"Pass auf, dass dir vor lauter lachen nicht die Luft wegbleibt! Wäre wirklich jammer Schade! Klar, sagt der, der mit dem Wiesel geschlafen hat ... und wenn du meinem Vater was sagst, ... lernst du Avada Kedavra mal aus der Nähe kennen Blaise!", schrie er.

"Ja, aber das Wiesel ist immerhin keine Schlammblut! Und davon wird auch keiner was erfahren! Und ich bin sicher, dass ich meine Klappe deinem Vater gegenüber halten kann.", sagte er. "Ja, dass hoffe ich wirklich sehr!", sagte Draco und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

"Keine Angst. Ich sag keinem, dass Draco Malfoy Gefühle hat!", meinte Blaise grinsend. Draco sah Blaise weiterhin finster an und dachte nach.

Hermine lag immer noch auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Wieso hatte sie vorhin fast wieder mit ihm geschlafen? Wieso passierte das nur jedes Mal? Was war so besonders an ihm? Wieso wurde sie immer wieder verzaubert wenn er sie ansah, oder küsste?

Wenn es darauf nur eine Antwort geben würde. Als sie sich das letzte Mal von ihm in seinen Bann hatte ziehen lassen, war sie schwanger geworden. Und Klara reichte nun wirklich aus. Oder gab es auch noch andere Folgen?

Was wenn sie ihr Herz an ihn verlieren würde? Was wenn es schon längst passiert war ... ja, was wenn sie Draco Malfoy liebte? Hermine setzte sich nun wieder auf und sah sich im Raum um. Ihre Sachen lagen noch am Boden verstreut.

Sie stand auf, und wollte sie gerade einsammeln, als es klingelte. Hermine ging zur Tür und sah durch den Spion. Es war Ginny. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Ginny lächelte leicht. "Hey Hermine ...", sagte sie, Hermine lächelte. "Hey Ginny! Komm rein!", sagte sie und nachdem Ginny die Wohnung betreten hatte wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen.

"Ist das denn zu glauben ... es gibt Leute die Klingeln ...", sagte Hermine und Ginny sah sie fragend an. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie ihre Freundin auch gleich. "Draco war vorhin hier ...", sagte Hermine und Ginny lief rot an.

"Oh ... er war hier ... Hermine ... ich fürchte, dass ist meine Schuld ...", sagte Ginny. Hermine sah Ginny erstaunt an. "Was? Ich verstehe nicht ganz Ginny. Wieso ist das deine Schuld?", meinte Hermine.

"Es ist meine Schuld, dass er bei dir war ... Blaise war bei mir und wollte deine Adresse ... ich hätte sie ihm ja nicht gegeben, aber er hat irgendwie was gegen mich in der Hand ...", gestand Ginny.

"Oh ... er hat sie von Blaise, der sie von dir ... was hat er gegen dich in der Hand?", fragte Hermine. Ginny lief scharlachrot an und sah auf den Boden. "Ich hab mit Blaise geschlafen ...", sagte sie. Hermine sah Ginny fassungslos an. "Du hast mit ihm? Du hast mit Blaise geschlafen ...", Ginny nickte.

"Ja, und er meinte, dass er es sonst meiner Mutter und Ron sagen würde! Und du kannst dir ja denken, dass Ron ziemlich ausflippen würde! Und meine Mutter ...", sagte sie. Hermine nickte.

"Du hast recht. Ron würde ausflippen. Ist schon okay.", sagte sie lächelnd und nahm Ginny in den Arm. Ginny war froh, dass Hermine nicht sauer war und drückte sie ebenfalls. Ihr Blick fiel dabei in Hermines Schlafzimmer. "Hat bei dir der Blitz eingeschlagen?", fragte sie nachdem die Umarmung vorbei war.

"Ähm nein ... ich hab vorhin fast mit Draco geschlafen ...", sagte sie. "Fast?", fragte Ginny. "Ja ... fast ... Harry kam vorbei ... aber er hat nichts gemerkt ... und jetzt kann ich sagen, dass ich Draco Malfoy in meinem Schrank versteckt habe.", sagte Hermine.

"Du hast ihn im Schrank versteckt. Die Vorstellung ist schon fast lustig! Aber solange Harry nichts gemerkt hat!", Hermine nickte.

"Ja und jetzt weiß er auch, dass er Klaras Vater ist ...", Ginny sah sie an. "Oh ...", Hermine lächelte. "Egal. Komm, ich koch uns einen Kaffee!", damit gingen beide in die Küche.


	15. 14 Kapitel: Unangenehme Überraschung

_reinschleich _Hallo Und schon wieder ein dickes Sorry xDDD Ich weiß ich hab lange nix neues mehr rein _duck_

Aber wehe ich bekomm keine Reviews o.o

** Eismann **Ja danke Lisa aber das kanste ja nun ned glei Lesen xD was machst nur immer hm?

** Dieutrixx **Macht ja nix Ka Angst _hrhr _das dauert noch _lach fies is _Na ja mal sehen Is nun eher von außen...

** süße Maus** Jahaa Blaise is tollo :D

** curlie-angel **Danke Hoff ich auch ;)

** +Cat+ **Danke

** shannonboonefan ** Danke ;)

So, und nun geht ihr noch auf den "GO"-Button _muhaahaaa _Wenn ihr das nicht tut werdet ihr alle gedrenscht _lach McLeod's Daughters Überdosis hab_ xD

* * *

14. Kapitel - Unangenehme Überraschung

Hermine und Ginny saßen zusammen am Tisch und schauten ihre Kaffeetassen an. Hermine seufzte und blickte zu Ginny. "Ginny?", sagte sie und Ginny blickte ihre Freundin an. "Hm?", meinte sie, und spielte mit dem Löffel in ihrer Tasse.

"Was ist, wenn ich ihn liebe?", fragte Hermine. Ginny war nun voll und ganz da, und schaute Hermine an. "Ich weiß nicht. Liebst du ihn denn?", sagte Ginny nachdenklich. "Ich weiß nicht. Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass wir irgendwie nicht die Finger voneinander lassen können ...", sagte Hermine ehrlich.

"Na ja nur weil ihr so wild aufeinander seid, und scheinbar immer wieder in Versuchung kommt miteinander zu schlafen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du ihn liebst!", sagte Ginny, und Hermine nickte.

"Ja. Aber mal im ernst. Was ist, wenn ich ihn liebe? Was, wenn ich mein Herz an ihn verloren habe?", meinte Hermine, und sah Ginny an. Ginny schaute Hermine nachdenklich an, und trank dann einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Tja ... dann wirst du nichts mehr dran ändern können Süße ... du hättest natürlich zwei Möglichkeiten!", sagte sie. Hermine sah Ginny fragend an. "Und wie wären?", fragte sie ihre Freundin. Ginny lächelte. "Du sagst ihm, was du fühlst, und riskierst, dass er dein Herz bricht, falls er nicht genauso fühlt, oder er wird nie etwas von deinen Gefühlen erfahren, und dein Herz wird auch brechen ...", zählte sie auf.

Hermine nickte. "Gibt es kein Buch in dem steht wie man einem Malfoy sagt, dass man ihn liebt? Also falls ich ihn lieben sollte!", sagte sie, und blickte Ginny hilfesuchend an. Ginny grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das gibt es leider nicht ... da wirst du mit dem Kopf durch die Wand müssen - natürlich nur falls du ihn liebst!", meinte Ginny lächelnd.

Hermine seufzte. "Dann sollte ich mir wohl oder übel über meine Gefühle klar werden ... irgendwie ...", sagte sie nachdenklich. "Du bekommst das schon hin! Und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass er ja eigentlich mehr für dich empfinden muss, oder warum kann er nicht die Finger von dir lassen?", meinte Ginny lächelnd.

Hermine sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Und wie zuverlässig ist dein Gefühl so?", fragte Hermine. "Och eigentlich ist es ganz zuverlässig. Kleine Pannen gibt es natürlich schon!", sagte sie zwinkernd. "Hm ... ich werde an dein Gefühl denken, wenn ich versuche mir über meine Gefühle für ihn klar zu werden ...", sagte sie, und trank ihre Tasse leer. Ginny wollte gerade etwas sagen als Klara sich lautstark zu Wort meldete. "Malfoys Gene schreien nach mir ... bin gleich wieder bei dir.", sagte Hermine, und stand auf um in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter zu gehen.

Klara wurde von Hermine aus ihrem Bettchen gehoben, und in den Arm genommen. "Na wieder wach mein Schatz?", fragte sie Klara und ging mit ihr in die Küche, um ihr Fläschchen warm zu machen. Als es warm war, ging Hermine mit Klara wieder zu Ginny.

"So, da sind wir wieder. Klara wollte scheinbar nicht mehr schlafen ...", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder hin. Dann gab sie Klara ihr Fläschchen. "Sie sieht ihm immer ähnlicher oder?", sagte Hermine langsam nachdenklich. Ginny nickte. "Ja, da hast du recht ... und seine Augen hatte sie schon immer ...", meinte Ginny lächelnd.

"Ich weiß.", stimmte Hermine, Klara ansehend, zu. "Hach ... was macht dein Daddy nur mit mir Klara? Du hast sicher auch keine Antwort darauf ...", fragte sie ihre Tochter. Klara streckte zur Antwort ihre Hand aus, und berührte Hermines Nase. "Ist das ein Nein? Okay ich verstehe dich ... du bist so klein, wieso solltest du verstehen was mit uns los ist, wenn sogar wir es nicht tun ...". sagte sie lächelnd, und nahm ihr kleines Händchen in ihre Hand.

Hermine sah wieder zu Ginny und lächelte. "Sie ist schon süß ... ach Ginny ... ist dir klar, dass du am Hals einen ziemlichen Knutschfleck hast?", meinte sie. Ginny lief rot an, und sprintete in den Gang um sich das anzusehen. Mit einem roten Kopf kam sie zurück.

"Okay ... da ist einer ... Blaise gehört geschlagen!", sagte sie ärgerlich. Hermine grinste. "Ihr zwei würdet sicher auch ein richtig süßes Pärchen abgeben!", sagte sie zwinkernd. Ginny lachte. "Oh ja ... ich kanns mir richtig vorstellen!", sagte sie mit einem deutlichen Unterton. "Na wer weiß was die Zukunft bringt! Ich hätte sicher auch nicht mit der kleinen gerechnet ...", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Ja, aber dafür ist sie wirklich niedlich!", Ginny sah auf die Uhr. "Ich muss mal wieder los.", sagte sie darauhin und Hermine nickte. "Okay.", Sie umarmten sich, und kurz darauf war Ginny weg. Hermine widmete sich wieder ihrer Tochter.

Draco sperrte heute zum zweiten Mal sein Apartment auf, als die Tür von innen auch schon aufgerissen wurde. Verdutzt starrte er die Tür an, und dann fiel ihm jemand um den Hals. Ihm kam es fast wie ein Überfall vor, und er war nahe dran zu ersticken. Als die Umarmung gelöst wurde, konnte er sehen, wer ihm da eben fast die Luftzufuhr genommen hatte.

Es war ein ihm bekanntes Mädchen, welches er nicht unbedingt so gerne sah. Pansy Parkinson stand vor ihm und strahlte ihn an. "Da bist du ja endlich Dracoschatzi! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo du so lange bleibst!", meinte sie aufgebracht.

Draco sah sie gelangweilt an. "Was machst du hier Pansy?", fragte er sie, und machte noch größere Augen als er sah das sie eine Schürze umgebunden hatte. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Sollte das ein schlechter Scherz sein? Pansy klimperte mit den Augen und sah ihn an.

"Ich wollte dich überraschen Dracolein! Oh und ich hab uns was zum Essen gemacht!", sagte sie stolz. Draco verging alles. "Du hast gekocht? Bitte? Mich überraschen? Was soll der Scheiß eigentlich Pansy?", fragte er kalt. "Ich wollte dir doch nur eine Freude machen! Ich dachte du würdest dich darüber freuen, weil wir uns doch auch so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben!", sagte sie verletzt.

Draco berührte das kein bisschen. "Dann hör in Zukunft auf zu denken! Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für diesen Quatsch!", schrie er wütend, und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Als sein Blick zum Esstisch fiel kippte er fast um. Pansy musste wirklich verrückt geworden sein. Der Tisch war gedeckt, Blumen und lauter Rosenblätter waren am Tisch verteilt, auch die Kerzen waren unmöglich zu übersehen.

Pansy kam nun auch rein und grinste wieder. "Gefällt es dir?", fragte sie. "Sag mal hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört oder will das nicht in deinen Kopf? Ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Quatsch!", sagte er wütend. "Aber .. .wir haben uns doch so lange nicht mehr gesehen ... und ich dachte ...", Pansy sprach aber nicht weiter, sondern fing an ihn zu umgarnen.

Sie streichelte über seine Wange, und küsste grinsend seinen Hals. Ihre Hand wanderte in seine Hose. Draco hatte nicht gedacht das Pansy soweit gehen würde, und schubste sie grob von sich weg. "Und das will ich erst recht nicht Pansy! Es reicht!", schrie er sie an.

Pansy nervte ihn einfach, und schlechte Laune hatte er so oder so schon. Er hatte fast gedacht das er sie los sei, aber er hatte sich offensichtlich zu früh gefreut. "Draco ...", sagte Pansy den Tränen nahe, und sah ihn an.

"Was ist noch?", fragte er gereizt, und sah Pansy finster an. "Wieso willst du denn nicht? Ich dachte du freust dich schon drauf, weil wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben!", sagte sie. "Glaubst du das wirklich?", meinte er, und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Ja! Ich dachte wir lieben uns! Oder denkst du, dass ich dich einfach so bekoche?", fragte sie mit schriller Stimme. Draco sah sie komisch an. Meinte sie wirklich, dass er sie liebte? Wie falsch sie doch lag. Draco würde sich nie in ein Mädchen verlieben, welches seinem Vater passen würde.

Und Pansy fraß Lucius ja förmlich aus der Hand, und tat alles was er wollte. "Bitte? Wir lieben uns? Spinnst du total! Ich habe dir sowas nie gesagt, und ich habe es auch wirklich nicht vor! Und außerdem habe ich dir nie gesagt, dass das, was da mal war, etwas ernstes sei, Pansy!", sagte er.

Pansy sah ihn geschockt an. "Wie meinst du das? Du liebst mich nicht? Willst du damit sagen, dass du mich nicht liebst?", fragte sie Draco, und dieser nickte. "Ja! Das will ich damit sagen! Hast du es endlich begriffen? Wurde aber auch Zeit!", sagte er.

Pansy schien den Tränen immer näher zu sein. "Wieso bist du so gemein Draco? Ich verstehe das nicht!", sagte sie aufgebracht. Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Ach hör doch auf rumzuflennen! Ich habe es so satt! Du nervst mich unendlich, und ich liebe dich nicht! Also schlag dir das aus dem Kopf!", schrie er wieder.

Pansy sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Aber ... Aber ... dein Vater ...", fing sie an. Draco riss die Augen auf, und sah sie an. Sein Vater? Was hatte er mit diesem ganzen Quatsch zu tun? War diese Überraschung vielleicht gar nicht Pansys Idee gewesen, sondern die von seinem Vater? Wollte er ihn ab jetzt etwa durch Pansy kontrollieren lassen, oder was hatte er vor?

Pansy tat immerhin alles was Lucius wollte. Draco sah sie an. "Mein Vater?", fragte er langsam. "Was zum Geier hat mein Vater damit zu tun Pansy? Sag schon was dieser ganze Scheiß soll!", fragte er sehr sauer.

Pansy schluckte und sah ihn an. "Na ... er meinte, dass wir ... na ja, er dachte, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, dass wir unsere Verlobung offiziell bekannt geben ...", sagte sie. Draco machte den Mund auf, sagte aber nichts. Ihre Verlobung? Wollte sie ihn verarschen oder was?

Andererseits wenn sie wirklich von seinem Vater geschickt worden war, dann wunderte ihn fast nichts mehr. "Unsere Verlobung? Hast du zuviel geträumt, oder wie kommst du darauf, dass wir uns verloben?", fragte er sie und Pansy lächelte. "Oh du wirst mich heiraten müssen Draci! Diese Verlobung steht seit wir ein Jahr alt sind, und wurde von unseren Eltern vereinbart! Das ist ein bindender magischer Vertrag ...", sagte sie jtzt mehr als zufrieden.

In Draco zog sich alles zusammen. Das war doch nicht möglich oder doch? Natürlich würde es seinem Vater ähnlich sehen ... aber er würde Pansy sicher nie heiraten. Eher würde er noch Potters bester Freund, und sein größter Fan werden. "Vergiss es Pansy! Ich liebe dich nicht, und heiraten werde ich dich sicher auch nicht! Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf Pansy!", sagte er.

Pansy sah ihn an. "Aber ... dein Vater ...", meinte sie. Draco lachte. "Es ist mir so was von egal was mein Vater sagt oder was er will! Verstanden! Diese Hochzeit wird niemals stattfinden! Dafür werde ich sorgen!", schrie er.

Draco schob Pansy zur Tür und öffnete diese. Als nächstes stand Pansy draußen, und Draco schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Endlich war sie weg, Draco hätte sie keine Minute länger mehr Aushalten können.


	16. 15 Kapitel: Die wahre Liebe?

Nun mal wieder ein Update, auch wenn es nicht so viele Reviews sind. Aber wehe ihr bessert euch nun nicht _zwinker _Dann bekommt hier keiner mehr Kuchen oder Kekse _den Reviewern nen Keks zusteck _

Danke an shannonboonefan, LokeLove und Taetzchen. Über eure Reviews habe ich mich sehr gefreut. _euch knuff_

Und nun drückt ihr einfach noch auf den "GO" Button und schreibt mir ein Review :D

* * *

15. Kapitel - Die wahre Liebe?

Pansy starrte ungläubig die Tür an, und konnte nicht fassen das Draco sie aus der Wohnung geworfen hatte. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein Pansy Parkinson einfach so aus der Wohnung zu schmeißen? Und überhaupt war er heute sehr komisch drauf gewesen.

Aber das würde er eindeutig noch bereuen. Er hatte sie nicht umsonst rausgeworfen. Dann musste sie eben zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Sollte sein Vater sich doch um ihn kümmern, und sich mit ihm streiten. Und letztendlich würde er sich Lucius ja doch beugen.

Fies grinsend disapparierte sie. Draco stand immer noch im Gang und sah die Tür an. Mit der Faust schlug er kurz und hart auf sie ein, als hätte sie ihm was getan. Was glaubte diese dumme Gans eigentlich?

Das er sie liebte, und sich auch noch auf diesen Scheiß einlassen würde? Selbst wenn er sie nicht liebte. Und das nur weil sein Vater meinte Pansy sei die perfekte Frau für ihn? Aber zu seinem Vater passte es. Vielleicht war es ja auch nur ein Plan von ihr, am Ende hätte er die Verlobung bekannt gegeben, und Pany hätte bekommen was sie wollte.

Das wäre natürlich auch möglich. Draco ging ins Wohnzimmer und sein Blick fiel erneut auf den gedeckten Tisch. Eigentlich war er ja ganz schön, aber auch so gar nicht sein Stil den er mochte.

Einem Mädchen würde es natürlich sehr gefallen. Hermine. Er musste an sie denken, und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Ihr würde es sicher sehr gefallen. Für sie würde er so was sogar machen.

Er wollte sich fast selber schlagen als er das dachte. War er am Schluss wirklich in sie verliebt wenn er es für möglich hielt so was für sie zu machen? Draco setzte sich auf die Couch und sah in den Kamin, in welchem kein Feuer brannte.

Er starrte ewig dorthin als er auf einmal ein "Plopp" und dann sehr schnelle eilige Schritte hörte. Es war sein Vater, da war er sich sicher. Und wenn Draco sich nicht irrte war er sauer. Verdammt sauer. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Vor allem für ihn hies es nie etwas gutes.

Sauer und geladen betrat Lucius Malfoy das Wohnzimmer und funkelte seinen Sohn an. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!", schrie er laut und betonnte das Malfoy besonders. Er war verdammt sauer. Da war Draco sich sicher. Immer wenn er seinen zweiten Vornamen benutzte bedeutete das jede Menge Ärger.

Draco sah zu seinem Vater. Sah es aber nicht ein Aufzustehen, oder sich ordentlich hinzusetzen. "Vater...", sagte er kalt. Also war es doch nicht allein die Idee von Pansy gewesen, sondern sein Vater hatte die Fäden in der Hand.

Da war er sich jetzt sicher. Dann würde Lucius sicher jeden Moment richtig ausrasten. Lucius kochte innerlich richtig, und er sah seinen Sohn von oben herab an. "Setz dich gescheit hin Draco! Du bist immer noch ein Malfoy! Also wird's bald oder muss ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen?", schrie er und bewahrte äußerlich seine Ruhe.

Draco sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste genau das sein Vater seine jetzige Haltung und sein Verhalten nicht dulden würde. "Was sonst? Schickst du mir Pansy wieder auf den Hals oder was? Ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Gespräche über mich! Vermutlich war sie vorhin auch bei dir...oder wieso besuchst du mich?", fragte er etwas laut.

Es war natürlich klar das Lucius Malfoy eher andere Mittel bevorzugte. Das wusste Draco nur zu gut. Lucius schrie wieder. "Dein Verhalten gefällt mir überhaupt nicht Draco! Und wenn es dir noch mal einfallen sollte so mit mir zu reden, dann wirst du es bereuen! Und nun setz dich auf!", er wartete Dracos Antwort jedoch nicht ab, sondern zog seinen Zauberstab.

Blitzschnell deutete er auf Draco und sprach dann einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche. "Crucio!", donnerte er. Draco traf er unvorbereitet, und er schaffte es nicht ihn abzuwehren. Sekunden später saß er Aufrecht und sein Vater senkte den Zauberstab. Er lachte. "Wunderbar Sohn! Es geht doch wenn du es wirklich willst. Aber ich sagte ja das ich auch anders kann...also beschwer dich nicht! Aber wie du weißt dulde ich das auch nicht! Also kommen wir endlich mal zum wesentlichen.", sagte er kalt und gelassen.

Draco wollte schreien, Er hasste diese Art von Erziehung so sehr. Und obwohl er es schon so oft in seinem Leben mitgemacht hatte, war es doch jedes Mal gleichschlimm. Es wurde sogar jedes Mal noch schlimmer. Und von der Demütigung mal ganz abgesehen. Draco sah seinen Vater hasserfüllt an. "Und was ist das wesentliche deiner Meinung nach Vater?", erkundigte er sich, auch wenn er wusste worum es gehen würde.

Sein Vater stütze sich leicht auf seinen Gehstock und sah ihn an. "Ganz einfach Draco. Du hast es vorhin auch schon einmal angesprochen! Es geht um Pansy und dich.", sagte er zu seinem Sohn. Draco lachte. "Um mich und Pansy...nur dumm das es mich und Pansy nicht gibt! Und es wird uns auch nie geben. Und sie wird nicht den Namen Malfoy tragen!", sagte er trotzig. Sein Vater wurde wieder wütender. "Oh doch Draco! Es wird dich und Pansy geben! In kürze werdet ihr offiziell eure Verlobung bekannt geben, und nach einer sehr kurzen Verlobungszeit werdet ihr Heiraten. Nach eurer Hochzeit kommt dann das wichtigste! Ihr werdet einen Erben zeugen, und ich werde Großvater werden. Du kommst nicht um deine Bestimmung herum Draco!", erklärte er ihm.

Draco sah ihn an. Sein Vater hatte das alles geplant. Vermutlich waren die Hochzeitseinladungen schon verschickt worden. "Ich muss dir wiedersprechen Vater! Ich werde Pansy nie nie Heiraten. Und diese Kuh schwängern? Nein. Vergiss es!", schrie Draco.

Im nachhinein war das Kuh vermutlich nicht so schlau, aber nun war es auch schon zu spät. Sein Vater lachte. "Ich habe doch gesagt das ich nicht will das du mir widersprichst! Das sehe ich gar nicht gern. Und ich kann dir versichern das du Pansy Heiraten wirst! Ihre Familie ist wie unsere sehr angesehen, und sie ist Reinblütig!", verkündete er.

Draco hätte ihm am liebsten das mit Hermine an den Kopf geworfen, aber er wusste das sie dann leiden müsste. Und das wollte er nicht. Auch wegen Klara. "Schön. Ich musste dir da aber wiedersprechen! Ich werde sie nicht Heiraten. Und soll ich dir mal was sagen: Es ist mir so was von egal das ihre Familie angesehen ist, das sie Reinblütig ist! Ich scheiße darauf!", knallte er seinem Vater an den Kopf.

Draco glaubte das er sehen konnte wie sein Vater anfing zu kochen, und ihm heiße Luft aus den Ohren kam. Lucius Malfoy tobte. "Wie bitte? Rede nicht so einen Unsinn Draco! So was will ich von dir nie wieder hören verstanden! Und noch mal: Du wirst sie Heiraten, und es ist mir egal ob du das willst oder nicht! Diese Verlobung steht schon seit ihr beide 1 Jahr alt seit! Du musst sie Heiraten...", sagte er erzürnt.

"Und wenn ich es wage so was doch noch mal zu sagen? Jagst du mir dann wieder den Cruciatus Fluch auf den Hals? Ihr habt das vielleicht damals vereinbart, aber ich will das nicht, und sie werde ich ganz sicher nie Heiraten", entgegnete Draco. Lucius lachte.

"Wenn ich lust und laune habe ja...es ist ein magischer Vertrag, und auch wenn du damals nicht deine Zustimmung gegeben hast, ist es dennoch verbindlich. Was hast du eigentlich gegen Pansy? Bisher dachte ich eigentlich das ihr euch ganz gut verstanden habt, und das ihr ebenso intim gewesen seit!", sagte er.

"Sie nervt mich einfach!", schrie er und lachte dann. "Ja waren wir. Aber sie war nicht mehr als Zeitvertreib...und so was nerviges und dummes Heiraten? Nur über meine Leiche!", Lucius sah ihn an. "Selbst wenn es so war, du wurst sie Heiraten. Egal wie nervig oder dumm sie deiner Meinung nach ist!", sagte er ruhig.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh nein. Ich werde sie gewiss nicht Heiraten! Ich finde schon einen Weg um das zu verhindern! Koste es was es wolle!", sagte er zuversichtlich. "Sohn diese Verlobung ist bindend...und du kannst nichts tun um diese Heirat zu verhindern...", Lucius grinste und lachte dann.

"Natürlich hätte es da einen Weg geben wie man sie hätte verhindern können...aber da habe ich vorsorglich vorgesorgt...", sagte der ältere Mann und sah seinen Sohn an. Draco konnte nicht glauben was sein Vater da sagte. Es gab also wirklich einen Weg wie er diese Hochzeit verhindern konnte.

Aber sein Vater hatte angeblich vorgesorgt um das zu verhindern. "Du hast vorgesorgt? Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte er. Vielleicht würde er ja etwas verraten. "Es müsste nur einen Beweis deiner Untreue geben Draco...nicht das du mit anderen Frauen schläfst, sondern ein Kind...doch ich habe dafür gesorgt das es so etwas nicht gibt Draco...es ist ein Uralter Zauber...und sollte eines der Mädchen doch schwanger werden, so haben sie das Kind verloren.", sagt er amüsiert und sah in das Gesicht seines Sohnes.

Dieser starrte seinen Vater an. Das zeigte nur wie skrupellos sein Vater war. Er hatte ihn verzaubert...also falls er je ein Mädchen geschwängert hatte - Stop! Hier stimmte doch etwas nicht! Er hatte zweifellos eine Tochter...aber wie war das denn dann möglich wenn ein Zauber auf ihm lag?

Es wäre doch denkbar das dieser Zauber Lücken hat...er musste sie also nur herausfinden. Und es gab Klara, also musste es 100 eine Lücke geben. "Du hast was? Ich fasse es ja nicht...aber dieser Zauber hat doch sicher Lücken...mit Sicherheit sogar Vater!", sagte er mit einem kalten Blick zu seinem Vater.

"mh natürlich hat er Lücken Sohn...aber ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich das dir diese Lücke zu gute kommen sollte.", meinte er und fing erneut zum Lachen an. "Wieso sollte mir diese Lücke nicht zu gute kommen Vater?", er wusste einfach nicht was er meinte. Und diesen Zauber kannte er auch nicht.

"Weil ich es kaum für möglich halte das du dich in ein Mädchen verlieben könntest...zumindest stand in diesem Buch irgendetwas das er von der wahren Liebe aufgehoben wird...", erzählte Lucius.

Die wahre Liebe konnte diesen Zauber brechen...und Klara war seine Tochter...das musste entweder heißen das der Zauber damals noch nicht ausgesprochen worden war, oder Hermine war seine wahre Liebe und deswegen wirkte der Zauber nicht. "Oh Vater...ich denke du wirst noch dein blaues Wunder erleben...glaub mir...", sagte er und disapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.


	17. 16 Kapitel: Let's say I love you

Hallo Hier das nächste Chapter. Ich muss sagen langsam wirds richtig Spannend :D

** LovelyNearly **_lol_ Ja ja unser Luci Der is eben ein gaaaanz böser :D Aber so ein lieber Lucius wäre ja öde, und dann soo was von ooc das weh tut oder?

** Miss Mia **Cool _grinz _Oh ja Blaise Schatzi is wirklich süß Klar, aber Draco is besser!

_euch beiden Kekse und Kaffee anbiet _Die anderen bekommen nix "Auf euer Zimmer!"

Nun geht ihr noch auf den "GO" Button und schreibt mir ein Review

* * *

  
16. Kapitel - Let's say I love you

Draco apparierte in die Wohnung von Blaise. Er musste irgendwem davon erzählen. Und irgendwie waren er und Blaise doch gute Freunde. Und außerdem wusste er von Hermine und Klara. Als er sich in der Wohnung umsah konnte er ihn nicht entdecken.

Schulterzuckend ging er durch die Wohnung. "Blaise?", rief er und sah sich um. Keine Antwort. Er war sich aber sicher das Blaise hier sein musste. "Blaise? Bist du hier?", rief er nun ein wenig lauter.

Ein paar Meter rechts von ihm ging eine Tür auf, und Blaise kam heraus. Draco glaubte das er ein Mädchen an der Tür vorbeihuschen sah. Und rote Haare. Dann hatte Blaise sich vermutlich mit dem Wiesel amüsiert. Grinsend sah er Blaise Zabini an.

"Oh hey Draco!", sagte dieser und sah ihn an. "Was führt dich zu mir?", fragte er ihn und ging in das Wohnzimmer wo er sich auf der Couch niederlies. "Mein Vater hat mich reizenderweiße Mal wieder Besucht...und Pansy wollte das wir endlich unsere Verlobung bekannt geben!", sagte Draco der Blaise ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt war, und sich nun auch hingesetzt hatte.

Blaise sah ihn ungläubig an und fing dann zum Lachen an. "Sie wollte das ihr eure Verlobung bekannt gebt? Das ist ja wirklich sehr süß Draco! Und wie ist es denn so verlobt zu sein?", fragte er grinsend.

"Sehr witzig wirklich! Glaubst du ich würde mich auf so einen scheiß einlassen?", fragte er leicht genervt. "Tja...ähm Nein. Aber ich vermute mal Pansy kann ziemlich nervig sein, und die Einladungen sind auch sicher schon fertig. Und was war das mit deinem Vater?", erkundigte er sich bei Draco.

"Nervig ja, aber nicht überzeugend...er hat eine Weile nach dem ich Pansy rausgeworfen hatte bei mir reingeschaut...", sagte er und verzog leicht den Mund. "Oh! Verstehe! Er hat was damit zu tun, oder liege ich da falsch?", Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Du liegst vollkommen richtig! Er hat mir gesagt das es diese Verlobung gibt seit wir 1 Jahr alt sind...und das es magischer Vertrag ist...natürlich gibt es eine Lücke...", sagte er und Blaise sah ihn an.

"Oh ein magischer Vertrag...eine Lücke?", fragte er an Draco gerichtet. "Es müsste einen Beweis meiner Untreue geben - anders gesagt ein Kind!", sagte er. Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Draco an. "ähm Draco...Klara...also gibt es doch einen Beweis deiner Untreue...aber...", Draco nickte.

"Ich weiß...das ist verrückt...mein Vater meinte irgendwas von das der Zauber von der wahren Liebe umrannt wird...", murmelte er. Blaise grinste. "Von der wahren Liebe was? Na da sieh mal einer an...willst du mir nun erzählen das Granger deine wahre Liebe ist?", fragte er breit grinsend.

Ja am Schluss war sie seine wahre Liebe, und sein Vater würde einen Anfall bekommen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Es war klar das Blaise das alles wieder so drehen würde wie es ihm passte. Aber eigentlich konnte er zu Blaises Vermutung auch nicht wirklich Nein sagen. Immerhin hatte er eine Tochter, und da sein Vater meinte das der Zauber nur von der wahren Liebe umrannt werden konnte...was war wenn da etwas dran war?

Was wenn er Hermine liebte? War das denn möglich? "Das habe ich nicht gesagt Blaise...mein Vater meinte so was, und mir ist schon klar das ich eine Tochter habe...aber ich liebe sie nicht!", sagte Draco, doch seine Stimme klang nicht ganz so selbstsicher wie sonst.

Er wusste ja selbst nicht ob er etwas für sie empfand, ob er sie liebte oder ob er mit ihr einfach nur seinen Spaß haben wollte. "Wow Draco! Das klang nun aber wirklich sehr sehr überzeugend! Man könnte dir fast glauben das du sie nicht liebst!", sagte er grinsend.

"Ich liebe sie nicht! Verstanden!", schrie er. Blaise lachte. "Also neulich klang das doch ganz anders! Da meintest du noch das du sie vielleicht sogar liebst!", sagte dieser und sah Draco an. "Ich war betrunken! Nimm das alles mal nicht so ernst...", sagte er und schlug eines der Kissen.

Er wusste nicht ob er sie liebte. Aber sicher war das sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. War das Liebe? Blaise zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah Draco an. "Sicher das du sie nicht liebst?", fragte er langsam. Draco schüttelte leicht verzweifelt den Kopf. "Nein bin ich nicht! Verdammt! Ich bin mir nicht sicher!", sagte er und lies das Kissen in Ruhe.

"Wusste ich es doch...du liebst unseren Bücherwurm doch...gesteh es dir langsam ein Draco!", sagte er und sah seinen Freund an. "Ich...Gott Blaise! Wie oft noch! Ich weiß nicht ob ich sie liebe! Möglich wärs...sie hat so was an sich...ich fühle mich zu ihr hingezogen. Immerhin hab ich neulich fast wieder mit ihr geschlafen...davor wollte ich sie ausnutzen um Potter fertig zu machen, nur leider kam es nie soweit...und etwas später fall ich in der Bibliothek über sie her und hab ihr ein Kind gemacht!", sagte er und seufzte.

Blaise fiel fast von der Couch. "In der Bibliothek? Du hast in der Bibliothek mit ihr geschlafen, und sie geschwängert? In der Bibliothek?", nun war Blaise wirklich geschockt. Er hätte niemals erwartet das Hermine Granger in der Bibliothek Sex haben würde. Und soweit er wusste war ihr diese wirklich mehr als heilig!

Und dann schlief sie gerade dort mit ihm, und hatte sich noch dazu schwängern lassen. Das war schon sehr verrückt. Von ihr hatte er das beim besten Willen nicht erwartet. Draco nickte. "Ja Blaise. Ich habe in der Bibliothek mit Hermine geschlafen und sie gleich mal geschwängert...", sagte er als wolle Blaise ihn verarschen.

Blaise fing zu lachen an. "Oh mein Gott! Du hast in der Bibliothek mit ihr geschlafen! Ich fass es ja nicht! Ich! Ja ich bin geschockt!", sagte Blaise der es immer noch nicht glauben konnte. "Was ist denn daran nun so besonders? Aber wenn ich dich schocke muss das woll etwas besonderes sein was?", sagte er und Blaise nickte.

"Das ist Hermine Granger! Und du zähmst den Bücherwurm! Ich meine...hallo Draco! Du hast in der Bibliothek mit ihr geschlafen! Und bei ihr ist das wirklich etwas besonderes!", sagte er ernst. Draco nickte langsam. "Jaja vielleicht hast du recht! Aber es war nun mal so Blaise...ach sag mal kann es sein das dass Wiesel bei dir war, oder habe ich mir nur eigebildet das sie bei dir im Schlafzimmer war?", fragte Draco grinsend.

Er hatte Ginny ganz sicher gesehen, und so konnte er von sich und Granger ablenken. Blaise grinste und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. "Nein, du brauchst keine Brille Draco...sie war wirklich bei mir stell dir vor..", sagte er grinsend. "uh! Na sieh mal einer an! Und ich dachte da wäre nur das eine Mal gewesen, aber mir scheint da habe ich mich geirrt...muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte er lachend.

"Ich habe meinen Spaß. Und das war es! Und die kleine ist nun mal wirklich lecker! Also lass mir doch meinen Spaß. Und Nein. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen! Aber ich mir ganz offensichtlich um dich! Und Draco...du lenkst ab!", sagte er grinsend und schüttelte mahnend den Kopf. Draco lachte. "Spaß...pass lieber auf das dass auch Spaß bleibt! Ich wollte am Anfang auch nicht mehr als Spaß! Und nun sieh mich an Blaise! Es ist kein Spaß mehr! Ich bin in sie verliebt!", Draco konnte nicht fassen was er da gesagt hatte.

Er hatte eben gesagt das er in Hermine verliebt war! Blaise sah ihn nur wissend an. "Keine Angst...ich passe da schon auf! Das ist und bleibt Spaß! Draco...ich wusste es ja schon immer das du in sie verliebt bist! Aber das du es dir doch noch so schnell eingestehen würdest! Wird doch langsam Draco!"; sagte er und nickte.

"Das ist mir doch nur so rausgerutscht...Blaise? Glaubst du das ich sie liebe?", fragte er ihn sehr ernst. Blaise lächelte und nickte. "Draco...ich würde sagen du bist bis über beide Ohren in unseren Bücherwurm verknallt!", sagte er und grinste dann.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn er ehrlich war hätte er das selber auch sagen können. Aber er war ein Malfoy. Und sich einfach so eingestehen das er wirklich bis über beide Ohren in Hermine Verliebt war? Das war nicht ganz Malfoylike. Doch ja. Er war wirklich in sie verliebt...er wusste wo er hin musste.

Draco sprang auf der Stelle auf und disapparierte. Blaise war sich sicher das er zu Hermine gehen würde. Draco stand inzwischen vor ihrer Haustür und sah diese an. Was machte er eigentlich vor ihrer Haustüre? Seit wann hatte er vor diese zu benutzen?

Das hatte er bisher nicht wirklich gemacht. Doch heute waren die Umstände vermutlich etwas anders. Und nun zweifele er irgendwie an seinen vorherigen Worten. Was wenn er sie doch nicht liebte? Draco hob die Hand um an der Tür zu klopfen, lies sie aber dann wieder sinken.

Warum zum Geier zögerte er nun nur so? Er war doch immerhin ein Malfoy. Und solche Gefühle sollte ein Malfoy nicht zeigen. Nein, er durfte sie noch nicht einmal besitzen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob wieder die Hand. Diesmal klopfte er auch. Einmal, Zweimal, Dreimal dann senkte er seine Hand wieder und sah zur Tür.

Vielleicht würde sie ja gar nicht aufmachen wenn sie ihn durch dieses komische Guckdings sehen würde. Hermine sah auf als sie das Klopfen hörte. Kam das von ihrer Haustür? Komisch...sie hatte doch eigentlich eine Klingel die bestens funktionierte. Aber gut. Sie stand auf und ging in den Flur.

Die Türe öffnete sie ohne durch den Spion zu schauen. Dort im Hausflur stand Draco Malfoy. Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Doch nun wunderte sie sich nicht mehr wirklich warum er die Klingel nicht benutzt hatte. Das Ding kannte er sicher nicht.

Nun kam sie aber wieder zu dem Gedanken was er hier machte er nun schon wieder hier? Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah ihn an. "Was willst du hier Malfoy?", fragte sie ihn und sah Draco an. Sie wollte kühl sein, doch ihre Worte klangen nicht so wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keinen richtigen Grund warum er hier war. Vielleicht sollte er ihr einfach sagen das er sie liebte. Nur würde sie ihn sicher nicht ernst nehmen. Also tat er was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er ging die letzten Schritte auf sie zu und sah sie an.

Hermine erschrak leicht als er ihr auf einmal so nah war. Draco beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Erst war der Kuss sanft, dann erhöhte er die Intensität. Hermine erwiederte den Kuss und spürte wieder solch ein bekanntes Gefühl in der Magengegend, welches auch ihren Kopf ausschaltete.

Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an. "Draco...", sagte sie und spürte wie er seine Lippen wieder sanft auf ihre senkte. "Draco...", sagte sie zwischen dem Kuss. Sie wollte ihn abhalten. "Wir sollten das lassen!", er löste sich von ihr und sah sie an.

"Nein. Sollten wir nicht!", er streichelte über ihre Wange und sah sie an. "Hermine...ich liebe dich!", sagte er und küsste sie. Hermine fiel aus allen Wolken. Was hatte er da gesagt? Hatte Draco gesagt das er sie liebte?


	18. 17 Kapitel: Wunschtraum?

Nicht sehr viele Reviews, aber nunja, ich will die die weiterlesen wollen nicht ewig warten lassen _kurz schnief_

** xXAmberXx **Danke

** Miss Mia **_lol _wir wissen das, aber Blaise auch? Eher noch nich ;) Kla, hier das nächste Chap für dich :D

Ja, ihr wisste was ihr nun tun müsst oder auf den "GO" Button drücken, und etwas nettes schreiben

* * *

Kapitel 17 - Wunschtraum?

‚Hermine...ich liebe dich' das waren seine Worte gewesen da war Hermine sich sicher. Draco hatte gesagt das er sie liebt! Das war...so verrückt das es fast schon wieder wahr sein musste. Und seine Worte klangen so unglaublich aufrichtig...doch was wenn das nur ein Spiel war? Sie löste sich langsam von ihm und sah Draco an. "Was...was hast du da gesagt?", fragte sie und wollte sich vergewissern das er diese drei Worte auch wirklich gesagt hatte.

Draco sah sie mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen an. In ihnen fand gerade ein Sturm der Leidenschaft statt. "Ich liebe dich Hermine!", sagte er, und es fiel ihm nicht schwer das zu sagen. Im Gegenteil. Da er diese Worte nun schon einmal gesagt hatte, hätte er es nun am liebsten jedem gesagt.

Hermine huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Er hatte wirklich gesagt das er sie liebt! Von einer zur anderen Sekunde schlang sie die Arme stürmisch um seinen Hals und küsste ihn voller Sehnsucht. Draco, der von ihr etwas überrascht wurde kippte fast nach hinten, konnte es aber gerade noch verhindern, und erwiederte ihren Kuss.

Hermines Herz schlug Burzelbäume und klopfte wie wild gegen ihre Brust. "Ich liebe dich auch...", sagte sie kaum merklich. Draco jedoch hatte ihre Worte verstanden und zog sie erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Das die Tür noch offen war störte nun keinen der beiden. Eine ältere Dame störte es jedoch schon. Sie räusperte sich und Hermine löste sich von Draco.

"Oh...Guten Tag Mrs McAdams...", sagte sie leicht ertappt und Mrs McAdams nuschelte etwas zu sich selbst. "Auf Wiedersehen Mrs McAdams...", sagte Draco mit einem Engelsgleichen Grinsen. Dann schloss er einfach die Tür und zog Hermine wieder zu sich. Diesen Moment würde er sich wirklich nicht kaputt machen lassen. Und schon gar nicht von Mrs McAdams. Da müsste schon etwas ganz anderes kommen.

Hermine lächelte verschmitzt gegen seine Lippen als er sie wieder küsste, und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Diese Szene war so unglaublich schön. In einem Film wäre das hier sicher das Happy End gewesen...und vielleicht sollte es bei ihnen auch so sein. Draco zog sie - falls das noch möglich war - noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich und seine Lippen wanderten langsam abwärts zu ihrem Hals um auf ihm lauter federleichte küsse zu verteilen.

Hermine legte den Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Er machte sie mit diesen federleichten küssen verrückt und brachte sie fast um den Verstand. Nun hörte er auf ihren Hals zu küssen und sah sie an. Als nächsAtes hob er sie blitzschnell hoch und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Inzwischen wusste er ja wo er dieses fand. Im Schlafzimmer legte er sie sachte auf das Bett und zog sie wieder in einen super leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Hermine richtete sich auf und fuhr mit den Händen unter sein T-Shirt. Wenig später fand es den Weg auf den Boden, und während sie ihn wieder küsste wanderten ihre Hände über Dracos Brust, seine Bauchmuskeln und schließlich zu seinen Haaren. Draco, der es scheinbar nicht ganz fair fand das sie noch ihr T-Shirt an hatte, fuhr mit seinen Händen darunter und wanderte bis zum Ansatz ihres BHs.

Hermine bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut, doch zum anderen waren seine etwas kalten Hände wunderbar. Er zog ihr nun das T-Shirt über den Kopf und schon bald flog ihr BH auch auf den Boden. Hermine lag nun auf dem Bett und Draco liebkoste ihren ganzen Körper mit sanften küssen, die diesen zum Beben brachten. Die Gedanken der braunhaarigen drehten sich längst nur noch um ihn - spätestens seit er gesagt hatte das er sie liebte war es wirklich um sie geschehen.

Sie wollte Draco. So sehr wie noch nie bisher. Heute war alles anders. Alles. Und das war ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl. Ihre Hände wanderten von seiner Brust abwärts, und landeten beim Bund seiner Hose. Diese schlichte Bewegung entlockte Draco ein sehr lautes Stöhnen, und inzwischen war er auch schon sehr erregt. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern öffnete Hermine seine Hose und lies sie schon bald auf den Boden segeln.

Nun hatte Draco nur noch seine Boxershorts an und er küsste sie wieder einmal leidenschaftlich. Nun allerdings etwas härter und mit noch mehr intensität. Hermine liebte es wie er sie küsste und wie er sie so noch sehr viel verrückter machte. Nun wurde Hermines Hose von Draco geöffnet und sie fand den Weg zu Dracos Hose. Dracos Lippen liebkosten nun wieder ihren gesamten Körper, welcher nun bis auf ihren Slip vollkommen nackt war.

Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, und dann weiter zu ihren Brüsten. Diese verwöhnte er besonders lange und liebevoll. Nach einer Ewigkeit wanderten seine Lippen zu ihrem Bauch, umkreisten ihren Bauchnabel und rutschten dann immer weiter nach unten. Seine Hand fuhr fast zaghaft über ihren Hauchdünnen Slip und als Hermine seine Lippen genau dort spüren konnte enthuschte Hermine ein unglaublich lautes Stöhnen.

Draco hatte scheinbar beschlossen sie heute mit seinen wunderbaren Lippen um den Verstand zu bringen, denn genau das tat er gerade. Hermine zog ihn zu sich hoch und küsste ihn wild und voller Erregung. Sie wollte nicht mehr länger warten...nicht heute Nacht...Sie liebte ihn...wollte sich hier und jetzt mit ihm vereinigen. Ihre Hände zogen seine Boxershorts nach unten, und zum hervorschein kam seine unglaublich große Erregung.

Auch Hermines Slip wurde noch unten gezogen, und beide gaben sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin. So leidenschaftlich und stürmisch wie heute Nacht hatten die beiden liebenden sich bisher noch nie geliebt. Erschöpft und schweißnass lies Draco sich neben Hermine fallen. Sein Atem ging noch unglaublich unregelmäßig, und dadurch hob und senkte sich seine Brust noch sehr viel schneller. Hermine erging es nicht anders. Sie konnte nicht fassen wie unglaublich es gewesen war.

Immerhin hatte sie auch schon vor diesem Mal mit ihm geschlafen. Doch heute Nacht war es einfach noch sehr viel unglaublicher und leidenschaftlicher gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran das sie sich endlich gestanden hatten das sie sich liebten, und sich ihrer Sehnsucht hingeben hatten können. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich der Atem der beiden beruhigt und Dracos linke Hand suchte die von Hermine und umschloss ihre sanft.

Am liebsten würde er nie mehr Aufstehen, so wie es gerade war gefiel es ihm sehr gut. Er richtete sich auf und sah lächelnd auf Hermine herunter. Eine Strähne hing ihr ins Gesicht, doch Draco fand das sie einfach entzückend aussah. Wie ein Engel. Ein wunderschöner Engel. Und er hatte das Glück hier und jetzt mit ihr das Bett zu teilen. Seine andere Hand fuhr zu jener Strähnte und strich sie ihr hinter das linke Ohr.

Als nächstes küsste er Hermine sanft auf die Stirn und sah sie dann liebevoll an. "Ich liebe dich.", sagte er heute nun schon zum dritten Mal. Und Draco fand je öfter er diese drei Worte sagte desto leichter fiel es ihm, und es klang immer schöner. Hermine sah Draco lächelnd an. "Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Draco gab ihr einen sanften und liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen welcher von Hermine erwiedert wurde, und nachdem sie sich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht geliebt hatten, schliefen sie aneinander gekuschelt ein. Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen als erste auf.

Sie hatte etwas Angst die Augen zu öffnen. Nicht weil sie das was mit Draco passiert war, und bereuen würde, sondern weil sie Angst hatte das dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, und wenn sie die Augen öffnen würde müsste sie feststellen das sie allein in ihrem Bett lag. Und kein Draco der neben ihr lag. Nach ihren Gedankengängen öffnete sie ihre Augen und wandte den Kopf nach rechts. Da lag ein schlafender Draco.

Also hatte sie das alles nicht geträumt. Einer seiner Arme war um ihren Bauch geschlungen. Vorsichtig hob sie Dracos Arm an und legte ihn aufs Bett. Sie wollte Frühstück machen, und Klara würde sich auch bald melden. Und wenn sie an Klara dachte war sie immer glücklicher über die letzte Nacht. Draco war immerhin ihr Daddy, und jedes Kind brauchte einen Daddy, und nun würde ihre kleine Tochter diesen endlich haben.

Bevor sie langsam aus dem Bett stieg strich sie ihm noch sanft über seine Wange. Jeden Morgen neben ihm Aufzuwachen wäre einfach wunderbar. Hermine zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und verlies ihr Schlafzimmer. In der Küche schaltete sie die Kaffeemaschine ein und ging dann in das Kinderzimmer ihrer Tochter. Klara lag noch tief und fest schlummernd in ihrem Kinderbettchen und hielt ihren geliebten Kuschelteddy fest im Arm.

Sie sah wirklich genauso aus wie Draco - aber es tat nicht mehr weh. Im Gegenteil. Es war wunderschön. Da Klara noch schlief ging sie wieder aus dem Zimmer. Sie schaltete den Ofen ein, und schob dann die Semmeln hinein. Es würde noch etwas dauern bis sie goldbraun sein würden. Ihr Blick fiel zum Fenster als sie ein leises ‚klack klack' hörte. Es war eine Eule, und sie brachte die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Hermine lies sie herein, nahm ihr die Zeitung ab und die Eule verschwand wieder.

Sie legte die Zeitung auf die Theke und flog über die 1 Seite. Doch als sie Seite 2 aufschlug schlug ihr eine große auffällige Anzeige entgegen. Diese jedoch lies ihr das Herz gefrieren und war schlimmer wie 1000 Messerstiche. In dieser Anzeige wurde die feierliche Verlobung von Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson bekannt gegeben! Hermine dachte das sie Ohnmächtig werden würde, und sie spürte wie ihr die ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Draco war Verlobt! Mit Pansy Parkinson!

Waren seine Worte dann gestern etwa gar nicht ernst gemeint? Er hatte doch gesagt das er sie liebt...war das etwa alles nur ein Spiel gewesen...und sie war so dumm gewesen und hatte mitgespielt, hatte ihm sogar gesagt das sie ihn liebt. Und wofür? Damit er vor seiner Hochzeit noch ein kleines Abenteuer erleben konnte? Vor ein paar Minuten war sie noch so glücklich gewesen, und nun war auf einen Schlag alles vorbei. Inzwischen liefen ihr die Tränen in Sturzbächen über die Wangen.

Aufeinmal glaubte sie ein Geräusch zu hören. Es kam aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie nahm die Zeitung und ging zu Draco. Dieser war nun wach. Als er Hermine sah lächelte er. Als er jedoch ihre Tränen sah war er etwas verunsichert. "Hermine...was ist los?", fragte er sie und strich ihr über die Tränenverschmierten Wangen. Hermine jedoch schlug seine Hände weg und weinte noch etwas mehr. "Lass das! Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie erstickt und schlug ihm die Zeitung hart gegen die Brust.

Draco sah diese an und auf Seite 2 verstummte er. Ach du scheiße. Nun war ihm auch klar was Hermine denken musste. Sein verdammter Vater! Da steckte doch sicher er dahinter. Wieso musste er das nur kaputt machen? Er liebte Hermine doch, und nach dieser wundervollen Nacht noch sehr viel mehr. Und jetzt war alles hinüber. Würde sie ihm überhaupt noch irgendetwas glauben? Sicher nicht.

Sie hielt ihn für einen dreckigen Lügner. "Hermine...", sagte er nachdem er die Anzeige gelesen hatte. Diese weinte immer noch. "Nein nein nein! Kein Hermine! Halt einfach die Klappe! Ich kann nicht glauben das ich so dumm war und dir geglaubt habe! Du liebst mich? Nein sicher nicht! Du wolltest mal wieder nur ein kleines Abenteuer! Auf meine Kosten!", schrie sie voller Wut.

Draco der von ihren Worten immer noch etwas überrascht war sah Hermine an. Und doch verstand er was sie fühlen musste. Sie war tief verletzt, und glaubte das sie gestern Nacht nur mal wieder ein Abenteuer gewesen war. "Hermine. Glaub mir. Das ist nicht so wie du denkst! Ich liebe dich! Und ich bin nicht mit Pansy verlobt! Das ist auf dem Mist von meinem Vater gewachsen!", sagte er und hoffte das er noch irgendetwas retten konnte. Hermine schnaupte nur.

"Und das soll ich dir glauben ja? Und hör endlich auf zu sagen das du mich liebst! Nocheinmal falle ich nicht auf dich herein! Ich habe dir gestern mein Herz geschenkt, wie haben miteinander geschlafen - 2 Mal - und was machst du? Du trampelst darauf herum...", sagte sie gekränkt. "Ich habe nicht mit dir gespielt! Auch wenn du nicht willst das ich das sage, aber ich liebe dich verdammt!", sagte Draco.

Hermine schluchzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Hör endlich auf! Du hast mir so verdammt wehgetan! Mal wieder! Und ich will einfach nicht mehr! Geh doch zu deiner Verlobten!", schrie Hermine nun noch lauter. Sie schob ihn zur Tür und warf ihn hinaus. Draco, der nur seine Boxershorts und Socken anhatte sah ungläubig zur Tür als diese ins Schloss fiel.

Als diese nocheinmal aufging glaubte er schon das Hermine es sich anders überlegt hätte, aber sie warf ihm nur den Rest seiner Klamotten entgegen. Hermine sank im Inneren der Wohnung weinend an der Tür herunter. Wieso war sie nur so dumm gewesen? Und wieso liebte sie ihn nur so sehr? Aus der Küche drang schwarzer Qualm. Schnell stand sie auf und rannte dorthin.

Die Semmeln waren nun pechschwarz und verbrannt. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und der Qualm verschwand. Und beim Anblick der Semmeln fing sie wieder zum Weinen an. Genauso sah ihr Herz aus...


	19. 18 Kapitel: Tal der Tränen

Oh mein Gott _sich duckt und ganz dolle versteck weil sie Angst vor euren schlägen und vorwürfen hat _Es tut mir ja sooo sehr leid! Wirklich _allen Kekse und Kaffee geb _Nun gibt es endlich wieder ein Kapitel. Aber ihr könnt mir auch gratulieren! Ich hab nun die Mittlere Reife, und nun erstmal gar nichts mehr, Ausbildung ist leider auch noch nicht -.- Findet mal was, na ja wer das selbe Problem hat wird mich sicher verstehen, es ist einfach beschissen, und das alle immer von Aufschwung reden - pff das können die sich sonst wo hinstecken, tatsache ist das es leider nur noch schlimmer wird, aber ich will auch ned einfach iwas lernen oO

Egal, genug gelabbert xD Nun zu den Reviews.

**Danke an Miss Mia, Amy, LovelyNearly, shannonboonefan, Ginny M. Weasley, Vero, Mia, nicky1106 und aleksandramalfoy!**

**Ich danke euch! Schreibt mir doch auch hier zu ein nettes Review **

**

* * *

**

18. Kapitel - Tal der Tränen

Draco stand im Hausflur und sah die Tür an. Es war deutlich erkennbar das alles kaputt war. Und wieso? Nur weil sein Vater so eine bescheuerte Anzeige geschaltet hatte. Und dann auch noch so passend. Es war doch keine 12 Stunden her da hatte er Hermine noch geküsst und mit ihr geschlafen.

Und wegen dieser Anzeige war das alles innerhalb von 5 Minuten zerstört worden. Im Gedanken immer noch seinen Vater verfluchend fuhr er sich durch sein Blondes Haar. Nun vernahm er hinter sich Schritte und Mrs McAdams stand hinter ihm.

Sie räusperte sich erneut und sah den jungen Mann an der nur in Boxershorts und Socken hier stand. Um ihn herum lagen noch einige Klamotten. Draco drehte sich um und sah die ältere Dame an. "oh ähm...Guten Morgen Mrs McAdams...", der Tag wurde wirklich immer besser.

Jetzt stand er hier, hatte kaum etwas an und dieses alte Weib war schon wieder hier. Er hörte wie sie wieder etwas murmelte das sich sehr nach "Diese Jugend heutzutage..." anhörte und sah ihn scharf an. "Junger Mann sie sollten sich vielleicht etwas anziehen!", sagte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"mh ja sicher...", sagte Draco und sah zu wie Mrs McAdams davon ging. Kaum war sie weg griff er nach seinen Klamotten und zog sich schnell an. Nicht das noch jemand vorbei kommen würde und ihn nur in Boxershorts und Socken sehen würde. Das musste wirklich nicht sein. Draco legte sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Eine Zeitlang hörte er nichts, dann vernahm er wieder leises schluchzen.

Sein Vater hatte alles kaputt gemacht, und Hermine weinte sich nun die Augen aus. Wie er ihn doch hasste. Und nun noch sehr viel mehr. Er lies seine Stirn gegen die Tür fallen und seufzte. Entschlossen sah er dann auf. Draco hob seine Hand und klopfte auf die Tür ein.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht mal reagieren. "Hermine! Bitte! Hermine!", schrie er verzweifelt. Er wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt. Immerhin liebten sie sich. Im Inneren der Wohnung hörte Hermine kurz zum Weinen auf als sie seine Stimmte hörte.

Aber es war ihr egal. Sie würde nicht mehr auf ihn hereinfallen, ganz sicher nicht...auch wenn sie Draco liebte. Er jedoch hörte nicht auf gegen die Tür zu hämmern und nach ihr zu rufen. Sie weinte wieder und seufzte. Wenn er so weiter machen würde, würde er noch das ganze Haus aufwecken.

Und das Mrs McAdams sie gestern gesehen hatte reichte auch schon. Die würde sich mit Sicherheit das Maul darüber zerreißen. Also stand Hermine auf und ging zur Tür. Öffnete sie jedoch nicht sofort, sondern wartete ab was passieren würde.

Sie legte ihre Handfläche auf die Tür und konnte das kalte Holz spüren. Und Unheimlicherweise erinnerte sie dieses kalte Holz an seine kalten und wundervollen Hände. Das Draco seine Hand eben jetzt auch gegen die Tür gelegt hat wusste sie nicht.

Draco lächelte leicht gegen die Tür und dann rollte ihm eine kleine vereinzelte Träne über die Wange. Er selbst spürte diese fast nicht, doch er konnte sich gut denken was sein Vater dazu sagen würde. "Hermine!", sagte er noch einmal laut und sah die Tür an.

"Mach bitte auf!", und auf der anderen Seite der Tür wanderte Hermines Hand zum Türgriff, um diese anschließend zu öffnen. Draco spürte wie sich das kalte Holz von seiner Hand entfernte und dann sah er in Hermines Tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. Es war kein schöner Anblick.

Ihre Augen waren inzwischen gerötet, und ihr ganzes Gesicht glitzerte noch vor lauter Tränen. "Was ist noch? Willst du noch irgendetwas sagen Malfoy? Hast du mir noch nicht genug wehgetan? Also dann sag es endlich!", sagte sie genervt und mit sehr verletzter Miene.

Seine Hand fuhr kurz zu ihrer Wange, doch sie drückte seine Hand schnell weg. "Hermine...bitte glaub mir doch...Ich liebe dich und ich bin nicht mit ihr Verlobt...glaub mir einfach!", sagte er leise und Hermine schüttelte unter Tränen den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht...", sagte sie schluchzend.

Hermine sah ihn mit roten Augen an und erkannte die Spur die, die Träne hinterlassen hatte. Sie konnte nicht anders. Ihr rechter Arm hob sich langsam und sie streichelte mit ihren Fingern sanft, fast unmerklich darüber. "Ich kann nicht Draco!", sagte sie und spürte wie ihr wieder die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Die beiden sahen sich an, und auch Draco war zum heulen zumute. Dann schloss Hermine wieder die Tür und er blieb allein auf dem Hausflur zurück. Ihre Finger spürte Draco immer noch auf seiner Wange. Seine eigene Hand wanderte zu der Stelle auf seiner Wange wo vor einer Minute noch die von Hermine war. Immerhin schien nicht alles verloren, nicht komplett.

Auch wenn heute nichts mehr zu ändern war, hatte sie ihm doch irgendwie vermittelt das nicht für immer alles verloren war. Er würde um die Liebe seines Lebens kämpfen! Komme was wolle! Ja das würde er. Und dann disapparierte er auch schon. Nach wenigen Sekunden kam er in Blaises Wohnung an.

Dieser sah ihn überrascht an und grinste dann. "Oh da bist ja wieder Draco! Ich dachte schon du seist verschollen! Ich wollte schon fast jemanden schicken der nach dir Sucht! Also wo warst du? Mh lass mich raten...du hast unserem Bücherwurm einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet.

Oder etwa einen großen? Denn ich vermute wenn du keinen Erfolg gehabt hättest wärst du schon eher zu mir gekommen...also warst du die ganze Nacht dort, oder liege ich falsch?", vollendete er seinen Satz nach einer halben Ewigkeit. Draco grummelte kurz und nickte dann.

"Ja richtig Blaise! Ich war bei Hermine...ja und auch die ganze Nacht! Und soll ich dir was sagen: Ich hatte Erfolg! Und außerdem habe ich ihr gesagt das ich sie Liebe!", sagte er ernst und sah seinen Freund an. Blaise grinste. "Du warst also die ganze Nacht bei ihr...na sieh mal einer an! Schön...endlich. Und was hat sie dazu gesagt Draco?", fragte er ihn interessiert.

"Blaise du brauchst nicht so betonnen das ich die ganze Nacht bei ihr war! Sie liebt mich auch...das hat sie gesagt Blaise!", sagte er und erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht. Blaise sah ihn an.

Müsste er nicht eigentlich glücklich sein oder etwas in der Richtung. "Sie liebt dich also? Und warum machst du dann hier gerade deinem Vater Konkurrenz? Besonders glücklich siehst du ja nicht aus...also ist irgendetwas passiert - und damit meine ich nicht das ihr es getrieben habt!", sagte er zu Draco.

"Ja sie liebt mich! Ja...allerdings es ist etwas passiert Blaise. Mein Vater ist passiert! Das ist los! Ich war auch glücklich! Sie war es auch...und dann hat mein Vater alles kaputt gemacht! Alles war wunderschön! Wir haben uns geliebt...die Nacht miteinander verbracht...und am nächsten Morgen wache ich auf und alles ist kaputt!", sagte er und sah einen Tagespropheten.

Er nahm ihn in die Hand und schlug Seite 2 auf. Dann drückte er den Propheten Blaise in die Hand. "Da sieh dir das an...das hab ich meinem Vater zu verdanken!", sagte er missmutig und wartete auf Blaises Reaktion. Blaise las sich die Anzeige durch und dann wurde ihm klar was passiert sein musste.

"Oh...verstehe...da hat dein Vater ja ganze Arbeit geleistet! Und ich vermute mal Granger hat das hier heute Morgen gesehen?", sagte er und sprach so seinen Gedanken aus. Dieser nickte. "Ja allerdings...das kann man laut sagen, und wie sie es gesehen hat...sie hat mich sofort aus ihrer Wohnung geworfen...ich hatte nicht mal Zeit mich fertig anzuziehen.", sagte Draco und seufzte.

Blaise lachte kurz, dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Sorry...das ist nicht zum Lachen...gar nicht...und wenn Draco Malfoy verliebt ist schon gar nicht!", sagte er und sah Draco an.

"Aber ich denke nicht das alles verloren ist...irgendwie bekomme ich das schon wieder hin, aber sicher nicht heute! Und ich kann verstehen was sie wegen dieser Scheiß Anzeige denk! Und mein Vater wird büßen...das schwöre ich dir! Mein Vater wird dafür büßen!", sagte Draco mit einem bößen Funkeln in den Augen.

"Wuh! Das wird ja noch zu einem Malfoy gegen Malfy Großkampf! Dein Vater sollte aufpassen wenn du mich fragst!", sagte er grinsend. "Ich mein es ernst Blaise...er wird dafür büßen...er hat alles kaputt gemacht! Und das werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!", sagte er und Blaise nickte.

"Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort...", meinte er und konnte es sich schon gut vorstellen.

Hermine hatte in ihrer Wohnung noch eine ganze Weile geweint, doch nach einer Zeit war Klara aufgewacht, und die junge Mutter musste nach ihr sehen. Immer noch mit roten Augen ging sie in das Kinderzimmer und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. "Hey...Guten Morgen mein kleiner Engel...", sagte sie leise und fuhr ihr über die kleinen Locken.

Sie sah einfach genauso wie Draco aus, und der Gedanke an ihn trieb ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Sie wischte sich kurz über die Augen und ging dann mit ihrer Tochter in den Flur. Ein leises ‚Plopp' verriet ihr das sie soeben Besuch bekommen hatte.

Und zwei Sekunden später kam ihr auch schon Ginny entgegen. "Hey-", fing sie an. "Hermine!", sagte sie komisch und sah wie verheult ihre Freundin aussah. "Oh Gott Hermine! Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie und ging zu Hermine um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Hermine war sehr froh das Ginny hier war, und noch sehr viel glücklicher darüber sich nun richtig ausweinen zu können. "Ginny...es ist alles so schrecklich!", sagte sie unter Tränen und Ginny beförderte sie zur Couch. "Setz dich erst mal hin...und dann erzählst du mir alles ja?", sagte sie Einfühlsam.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs erschienen 2 Tassen und eine Kanne Tee dampfender Tee. Sie schenkte Hermine eine Tasse Tee ein und reichte ihr diese. Hermine nahm einen kleinen Schluck und sah Ginny an.

"Ich liebe ihn!",sagte sie und weinte wieder. Ginny verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee. "Draco Malfoy?", fragte sie nur um sicher zu gehen. Sie nickte. "Ja. Ich liebe Draco! PS: Er war die ganze Nacht hier, er hat gesagt er liebt mich, wir haben miteinander geschlafen, und am nächsten Morgen war alles kaputt..", sagte sie schniefend.

"Wow...er liebt dich...", bei am nächsten Morgen war alles kaputt stutzte sie. "Was war heute Morgen Hermine?", fragte sie. Hermine hielt ihr den Tagespropheten hin, und nachdem Ginny ihn eine Minute lang angesehen hatte war ihr klar was los war.

"Ich fass es ja nicht...das ist ja...oh mein Gott...er ist Verlobt?", man sah Ginny an das sie darüber ziemlich geschockt war. Hermine weinte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er sagt das sie nicht Verlobt sind und das sein Vater dahinter steckt...und nachdem ich ihn auf den Flur befördert hatte, meinte er immer wieder das er mich wirklich liebt, und das er nicht mit mir gespielt hat...und ich weiß einfach nicht was ich nun denken soll...ob ich ihm glauben soll...verstehst du mich?", fragte Hermine und Ginny nickte.

"Das tu ich...oh man was haben diese Slytherins nur an sich?", fragte Ginny und meinte damit auch Blaise. "Wie?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"Blaise...ich hab wieder mit ihm geschlafen!", meinte sie. "Oh verstehe...na ja...liebst du ihn?", war Hermines Frage. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein...tu ich nicht...", sagte sie. Tat sie doch auch nicht oder? Nein, sie hatte keine Gefühle für Blaise Zabini!


	20. 19 Kapitel: Rote Rosen

So, erstmal Danke für die lieben Reviews Hab mich sehr gefreut, und die FF geht langsam ihrem Ende zu. Wann und wie lange es noch dauert kann ich nicht sagen, hab nach diesem Kapitel nun erstmal nichts mehr geschrieben, und somit muss ich auch erst weiterschreiben, und sehen wie sich das entwickelt, und was meinem Kopf dazu noch alles einfällt ;)

Was ihr zu tun habt wisst ihr _ggg_

_

* * *

_

19. Kapitel - Rote Rosen

Ginny sah Hermine aufmunternd an und nahm sie noch mal in den Arm. "Komm schon. Du ziehst dich jetzt an, wir schminken dich, und dann gehen wir hier raus...ich glaube nicht das es so gut ist das du in der Wohnung bist wo du vor ein paar Stunden noch gedacht hast das du ein Leben mit ihm haben könntest...", sagte sie, und sah Hermine an.

Diese nickte langsam. "Ja ja...vielleicht hast du ja recht. Ist wirklich nicht sehr gut wenn ich hier bin...das Bett anstarre...ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen...und ich glaube ich wollte es noch nicht einmal, obwohl es ja so geendet hat...", sagte sie, und ging ins Badezimmer. "Kannst du Klara fertig machen?", meinte sie zu der rothaarigen, und war dann im Bad verschwunden.

"Klar, ich mach sie fertig.", sagte Ginny, und ging in das Kinderzimmer von Hermines kleiner Tochter. Sie nahm das Mädchen aus ihrem Bettchen, und legte sie auf den Wickeltisch. "uuuh nein. Nun hast du auch noch volle Windeln...oh Klara...da ist Tante Ginny mal da, und so begrüßt du sie?", meinte sie lächelnd, und kniff dem Mädchen sehr sanft in die Wangen.

Klara lachte, und spielte mit Ginnys roten Haaren als sie sich runterbeugte. Ginny wechselte ihr rasch die Windeln, und dann steckte sie Klara in ein hübsches Kleidchen, und zog ihr dann noch eine Jacke über. "Ich glaube so können wir dich mitnehmen...ja...du siehst aus wie ein Engel...und doch siehst du deinem Daddy so verdammt ähnlich...", sagte sie leiser, und sah in die sturmgrauen Augen von Klara. Die Augen von Draco.

Ginny ging mit Klara ins Wohnzimmer, und legte sie in ihren Laufstall im Wohnzimmer. Dann ging sie zum Badezimmer, klopfte kurz an der Tür, und als sie Hermines "Ja", hörte ging sie hinein. "Und, fertig?", fragte sie. Hermine sah inzwischen schon sehr viel besser aus, aber man sah noch immer das sie geweint hatte.

"Nein...Ginny...ich glaub ich kann nicht weg! Sieh mich doch an! Ich seh schrecklich aus! Man sieht das ich geheult habe, und ich habe keine Lust so nach draußen zu gehen!", sagte sie schrill, und setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand. "Wieso ist mein Leben nur so verdammt kompliziert?", fragte sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Hermine...wir bekommen das schon hin! Mit meiner Hilfe bekommen wir das schon hin! Und so kompliziert ist dein Leben doch gar nicht! Und ein Leben das immer so verlaufen würde wie wir es wollen wäre ja doch etwas langweilig oder?", meinte sie und sah sich im Badezimmer suchend um.

"Nein...aber meines ist viel zu kompliziert. Ich bin in Hogwarts mit Harry zusammen, schlafe aber mit Malfoy...trenne mich, okay einvernehmlich von Harry, schlafe wieder mit Malfoy, und dann werde ich noch schwanger. Schwanger von dem Muggelhasser Draco Malfoy! Ich dachte damals ich würde mir eher den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals jagen als dieses Kind zu bekommen...doch ich habe es bekommen...und heute liebe ich es als wäre es noch sehr viel mehr als mein Kind Ginny! Und dann taucht er wieder in meinem Leben auf! Er sagt das er mich liebt, ich gebe zu das ich ihn schon so lange Liebe, und dann? Dann das...Nein, mein Leben ist gar nicht kompliziert!", sagte sie und folgte Ginnys suchendem Blick. "Was suchst du?",

Ginny sah ihre Freundin an und nickte. "Okay. Dein Leben ist vielleicht doch etwas komplizierter! Aber du hast es doch gut! Und es ist doch natürlich das du dein Kind liebst! Und...Malfoy vergessen wir nun erst mal ja? Der bereitet dir ja nur Kummer...", sagte sie, und meinte dann. "Dein Make Up.", Hermine zog eine Schublade auf, und Ginny wurde fündig.

"Ahh sehr gut. Dann haben wir dich bald in alter frische. Und gehen erst mal einen Kaffee trinken. Es ist draußen schön, und ein Eis in der Winkelgasse würde mich auch reizen...", sagte sie und fing an Hermines Gesicht mit Puder zu bedecken. Sie legte noch etwas Rouge auf, und sah sie dann an. "Schon viel besser...so sieht man gar nicht mehr das du geweint hast Hermine.", sagte sie, und Hermine sah in den Spiegel.

"Danke...ohne dich wäre ich sicher am Ende.", sagte sie. "Gut, dann wollen wir mal in die Winkelgasse. Ein Eis würde mich auch locken.", sagte sie und ging in das Wohnzimmer, wo Klara mit einem Buch spielte das in ihrem Laufstall lag. Hermine hob sie hoch und legte sie in den Kinderwagen. "Hast du was dagegen wenn wir auf Muggelart hinfahren? Buse und U-Bahnen sind nicht so schlimm...", sagte sie.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, kein Problem. Aber ich erzähle Dad besser nichts davon, sonst will er das nächste Mal ganz sicher mit.", meinte sie grinsend, und sie und Hermine gingen aus dem Haus, und machten sich dann auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Draco stand ein paar Häuser weiter und hatte die beiden Freundinnen beobachtet wie sie das Haus verlassen hatten. Er würde sie nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er liebte sie, und auch wenn sie nun dachte das er sie bis aufs letzte verarscht hatte, so würde er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Sein Vater würde nicht gewinnen. Da würde er dafür Sorgen...

Draco ging hinüber, und ging in den Stockwerk in dem Hermine lebte. Er sah sich um. Als er jedoch keinen Menschen sah wanderte seine Hand in seine Jacke, und er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Alohomora.", flüsterte er, und die Wohnungstür sprang auf.

Er sah sich in der Wohnung um. Und sie war natürlich leer. Gut so dachte er. Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Jackentasche, und ging etwas in der Wohnung umher. Es sah wirklich wie ihre Wohnung aus. Am Kamin sah er ein paar Bilder. Draco nahm eines davon in die Hand, und sah drei Personen darauf. Hermine, Ron und Harry. Er stellte es wieder weg, und nahm das Foto seiner Tochter in die Hand. Es klang so komisch wenn er es nur dachte, aber es auszusprechen. "Meine Tochter...", murmelte er, und strich sanft über das Foto. Sie hatte wirklich seine Augen. Er hatte Klara schon im Arm gehabt, doch sogar auf dem Foto war es zu erkennen...

Behutsam stellte er das Foto wieder an seinen Platz, und ging in das Schlafzimmer. Das Bett fand er immer noch so vor wie er es verlassen hatte. Zerwühlt, unordentlich von ihrer letzten Nacht. Er hasste seinen Vater nur noch mehr wenn er das Bett ansah. Er hatte genau dort die Frau geliebt die er über alles liebte, die Frau für die er sterben würde...er würde es bereuen das er das gemacht hatte.

Draco steckte seine Hand wieder in seine Jacke, und erneut kam sein Zauberstab hervor. Er schwenkte ihn kurz, und das Bett war ordentlich. Beim nächsten schwenker seines Zauberstabes war das Bett mit lauter Rosenblättern bedeckt. Er würde warten bis sie wieder hier war. Nach 10 Minuten waren noch 1000 Rosen in der ganzen Wohnung verteilt, und viele kleine Kerzen zeigten den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Er liebte diese Frau so sehr das nicht mal dieser Gedanke was er hier gerade gemacht hatte, ihn erschrecken konnte. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er würde warten, und wenn er sein ganzes Leben auf sie warten müsste...

Hermine und Ginny schlenderten gerade durch die Winkelgasse, und Ginny sah sich um. "Ist das normal das diese U-Bahnen so voll sind? Das war ja schrecklich...ich hab mich kaum umdrehen können!", beschwerte sie sich, und Hermine lachte. "Ja, meist sind sie immer so voll...kann man nichts machen...aber so oft nehme ich sie auch nicht...", sagte sie, und inzwischen waren sie beim Eisladen angekommen.

"Oh sieh mal...da sind Harry und Ron!", sagte Ginny, und auch Hermine sah nun hin. Da waren wirklich Harry und Ron. Doch irgendwie hatte sie keine Lust die beiden nun zu sehen, aber nun gut, was sollte es. "Gut. Gehen wir zu den beiden.", sagte sie, und schob den Kinderwagen durch die Tische.

"Hermine, Ginny!", sagte Harry, und lächelte erfreut. "Was macht ihr beide hier? Ich wusste gar nicht das ihr vorhabt zu kommen...oder habe ich irgendwas vergessen? Wollten wir uns treffen?", fragte er und rührte in seinem Eisbecher.

"Nein, nein! Wir hatten einfach Lust ein bisschen durch die Winkelgasse zu gehen...", sagte Ginny, und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, dann lies sie sich auf ihm nieder, und Hermine tat es ihr gleich. "Ja, es ist doch so schönes Wetter, und Klara mag doch frische Luft so gerne.", meinte Hermine, und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Sehr danach zu Mute war ihr jedoch nicht.

Als Ginny sich einen Eisbecher bestellte tat es Hermine ebenfalls. Auf ein Eis hatte sie wirklich Lust, doch wieso musste sie nur immer wieder an ihn denken? Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen...Draco war in ihrem Kopf, genauso wie er in ihrem Herzen war...

"Hermine?", hörte sie Harrys Stimme, und sah ihn an. "Ja Harry?", fragte sie, und das er ihren Namen schon zum dritten Mal gesagt hatte, hatte sie nicht mitbekommen. "Geht's dir gut? Du siehst so Abwesend aus!", sagte er, und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh nein. Mir geht es gut Harry. Wie geht es dir, und Parvati?", fragte sie. Parvati und Harry hatten vor ein paar Wochen sehr überraschend geheiratet.

"Oh uns geht es wirklich super wir...", doch den Rest seiner Worte nahm sie nicht mehr wahr. Sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte nicht mit den Leuten zusammen sein die so glücklich waren, wo sie selbst doch so unglücklich war das sie nur noch Weinen wollte. Hermine merkte sie ihre Augen erneut feucht wurden, und sie stand auf. "Tut mir Leid ihr drei...aber ich habe ganz vergessen das ich nachher noch einen sehr wichtigen Termin habe. Man sieht sich dann...", sagte sie rasch, und schob den Kinderwagen weg.

Ziemlich fertig und kaputt ging Hermine in ihre Wohnung und legte Klara als erstes in ihr Bettchen. Als sie wieder aus dem Zimmer kam, sah sie was ihr davor nicht aufgefallen war. Überall in ihrer Wohnung standen rote Rosen, und Rosenblätter waren verteilt worden. Als sie die Stirn runzelte, sah sie das auch sehr viele Kerzen am Boden standen die angezündet waren. Sie führten in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie folgte dem Weg den die Kerzen zeigten, und öffnete ihre Schlafzimmertür. Als sie diese öffnete sah sie auf ihrem Bett noch mehr Rosenblätter, und Rosen. Was war das? Ihre Wohnung war zu einem Meer aus Rosen geworden...nur wer hatte das gemacht? Doch ihre Frage sollte sofort beantwortet werden.

"Es gefällt dir also?", hörte sie Dracos Stimme, und sah sich im Raum um. In einer dunklen Ecke stand Draco, und sah sie an. Nun ging er auf sie zu, und sah ihr in die Augen. "Hermine. Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich wirklich!", sagte er und wollte ihre Hand nehmen.

Hermine aber zog ihre Hand weg und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein nein nein! Nun hör damit endlich auf! Von wegen du liebst mich! Verarschen kann ich mich wirklich auch alleine! Da brauche ich dich nicht dazu! Und nun geh! GEH ENDLICH!", schrie sie und spürte wieder Tränen in ihren Augen.

Draco sah sie an, und suchte ihren Blick. Hermine aber senkte den Kopf, und Draco nickte. "Okay...wie du willst...wenn du willst das ich gehe, dann gehe ich auch...aber glaub mir doch! Ich liebe dich so sehr Hermine! Ich würde für dich sterben!", sagte er und mit einem ‚Plopp' war er verschwunden.


	21. 20 Kapitel: Eine dumme Idee?

Und es geht weiter

_hihi _Danke an Vicky, und nun wart ich auf eure Reviews ;) Ihr wisst wie es geht Gebt es endlich zu ;)

* * *

20. Kapitel - Eine dumme Idee?

Hermine stand in ihrem Schlafzimmer und sah auf das Bett. Diese Rosen...all die Rosenblätter. Es sah so wunderbar aus. Doch das war es nicht. Es war wirklich nicht wunderbar, es war nur mies von ihm. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass sie auf diesen dämlichen Trick reinfallen würde?

Wie hatte er das nur denken können! Das konnte einfach nicht sein Ernst sein! Hermine verstand es einfach nicht. Sie wollte es auch nicht verstehen. Sie liebte ihn doch so sehr und er hatte gesagt, dass er sie auch liebt, aber was war geschehen? Nur Schlechtes war passiert!

Sie konnte diese Anzeige einfach nicht vergessen. Er hatte sie angelogen! Das war doch einfach unglaublich! Wieso war sie nur immer wieder so dumm und ließ sich auf ihn ein? Eigentlich hätte sie doch inzwischen aus ihren Fehlern lernen müssen, oder etwa nicht? Nur sie tat es einfach nicht...sie lernte bei ihm nicht aus ihren Fehlern!

Vielleicht hatte sie es wegen Klara getan. Immerhin war sie auch seine Tochter, nicht nur ihre. Das kleine Mädchen hatte doch einfach ein Recht zu erfahren wer ihr Vater war. Und nun hatte es kurz auch noch so ausgesehen als würden sie wieder zusammen sein, nun eher zum ersten Mal richtig zusammen sein, denn zuvor waren sie es nicht gewesen.

Wenn sie nur daran dachte wie das alles angefangen hatte...lächerlich! Es war doch einfach lächerlich! Wie hatte sie sich in so einen Idioten verlieben können? Sein Ziel damals war doch nur gewesen Harry zu ärgern und doch hatte dieser nie erfahren was zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Bisher noch nicht, aber wenn sie ein Paar geworden wären, hätte er es früher oder später erfahren?

Doch inzwischen waren Harry und sie ja nur noch Freunde, er würde es verstehen. Nein, vermutlich würde er es nicht verstehen...ihm würde klar werden das sie ihn damals mit seinem größten Feind betrogen hatte. Und das würde ihm gar nicht gefallen. Auch wenn das schon so lange her war, er würde es heute erst Recht nicht verstehen.

Niemals. Harry würde sie hassen. Doch wenn sie Draco nun mal liebte! Sie konnte ja nichts dagegen machen! Sie liebte diesen verdammten Idioten, auch wenn sie daran dachte was er ihr nun schon alles angetan hatte. Sie liebte ihn mehr als alles andere. Immer wenn sie Klara ansah, sah sie Draco in ihr und das machte nichts besser.

Sie dachte dadurch nur noch mehr an ihn. Und das tat weh. Es tat so sehr weh. Erneut sah sie sich im Zimmer um und ging dann langsam, ganz langsam, fast in Zeitlupe auf ihr Bett zu. Ja, es sah wunderbar aus. Doch es war einfach nicht Richtig. Draco hätte sich das eher überlegen sollen.

Wieder spürte sie Tränen in ihren Augen, ging dann auf die Knie und nahm eines der Blätter in ihre Hand. Wieso hatte er ihr das angetan? Wieso nur...sie liebte ihn doch. Und vor wenigen Stunden hatten sie noch zusammen in diesem Bett gelegen und sich geküsst. Doch es sollte scheinbar nicht sein. Immerhin lagen sie nicht mehr in diesem Bett.

Es war unheimlich. Sie liebte ihn so sehr und eigentlich sollte sie ihn nun hassen, oder? Doch wie konnte sie den Mann hassen, den sie liebte, von dem sie ein Kind hatte, welches das beste und tollste Geschenk war das ihr jemals gemacht wurde.

Um nichts in der Welt würde sie die Zeit zurück drehen wollen. Nicht mehr. Heute würde sie das nicht mehr machen. Sie konnte ohne ihre kleine Tochter nicht mehr leben, sie konnte es nicht. Auch wenn das mit Draco falsch gewesen war, sie würde es heute vermutlich genauso machen. Und wenn zwischen Draco und ihr nie etwas gewesen wäre, dann würde sie nicht die wunderbarste der Welt haben.

Hermine drehte das Rosenblatt zwischen ihren Finger und sah es an. Sie roch daran, aber es waren normale Rosen. Wäre all das nicht zwischen ihnen passiert hätte sie diese Idee hier mehr als wunderbar gefunden. Sie hätte Draco dann nur noch mehr geliebt. Doch es war nicht so...natürlich liebte sie ihn immer noch, aber ihr Herz tat einfach weh.

Und im Moment konnte nichts, gar nichts das ändern! Sie stand auf, nahm ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Bett. Hermine murmelte einen Spruch, und die Blätter waren verschwunden. So war es besser. Und so sollte es auch sein. In ihrem Bett würde sie seit letzter Nacht sowieso nur an ihn denken müssen. Es ließ sich nicht verhindern.

Die ehemalige Gryffindor zog sich bequemere Sachen an und ging noch einmal in das Zimmer von ihrer Tochter. Diese schlief inzwischen wie ein Engel. Ein Engel...das hatte sie von ihrem Vater. Nicht dass er ein Engel war, aber er sah eindeutig wie einer aus wenn er schlief. Dann sah er so zufrieden, und so großartig aus. Wenn er schlief konnte sie fast vergessen wie er war, aber nun war das auch egal.

Einige Sekunden blieb sie noch in ihrem Zimmer, dann verlies sie es wieder leise. Klara sollte schlafen. Es war gut, dass sie schlief. Schrecklich wäre wenn sie schon mitbekommen und verstehen würde, was zwischen ihrem Vater und ihr passiert war. Doch sie tat es nicht...

Hermine ging in ihr Wohnzimmer und ließ sich dann auf der Couch nieder. Sie war total kaputt...sie konnte gar nicht ausdrücken wie fertig sie eigentlich war. Sie wollte nun nur noch schlafen...einfach schlafen, dabei am besten alles vergessen was schon passiert war. Wenn es doch nur so leicht wäre. Irgendwann, vielleicht Stunden später schlief sie auf der Couch ein.

Zur selben Zeit kam Draco Malfoy an einem anderen Ort an. Und eigentlich wollte er nun gar nicht hier sein. Nein, kein bisschen. Dieser Ort hatte ihm nie viel Glück gebracht, und hier war er auch nie glücklich gewesen. Doch er hatte so eine entsetzliche Wut im Bauch, er musste nun einfach hierher kommen.

Draco blieb stehen und sah sich dabei sehr genau um. "Malfoy Manor...", hörte man ihn flüstern und er erschauerte kurz als er ein Geräusch hörte. Dieser Ort hier war nichts Gutes, ganz im Gegenteil. Hier als Kind aufzuwachsen war nicht gerade toll, es war alles andere als toll. Dieser Ort barg nur Kälte und Zurückweisung! Hier konnte man gar nicht glücklich sein.

Hier wurden schon mehr Flüche ausgesprochen als man sich vorstellen konnte. Ja, der ganze Ort war von Zaubern geschützt, aber nicht von harmlosen. Er drehte sich zu einem Tor, sah auf den Boden. An diese Falle erinnerte er sich nur zu gut. Als kleines Kind hatte er keinen Überblick gehabt, nein, er hatte einfach nur im Garten spielen wollen.

Damals war er nach draußen gelaufen, auf den Weg hatte er nicht geachtet. Plötzlich wurde er von einem schrecklichen Schrei überrascht und auf einmal wurde er von seinem Vater weggezogen. Kaum war er in Sicherheit, da flogen Hunderte von Pfeilen aus dem Nichts herbei. Ihm war sofort klar, wäre er dort stehen geblieben wo er eben noch war, könnte er nun tot sein.

Er schüttelte sich als er daran denken musste und sah auf einen kleinen Stein am Boden. Wenn man nicht sehr genau hinsah, bemerkte man keinen Unterschied. Doch es war ein deutlicher Unterschied zu den anderen da. Dieser etwas hellere Stein löste die tödliche Falle aus, das wusste er heute zu gut. Doch diesen Gefallen würde er seinem Vater nicht tun...

Gott er war ja so verdammt sauer! Lucius würde schon noch sehen was er davon haben würde das er ihm alles kaputt gemacht hatte! Er würde dafür bezahlen müssen. Und ob er nun sein Vater war oder nicht, es war ihm egal. Sein Vater...pf, bei dem Gedanken konnte er doch eigentlich nur Lachen! Dieser Mann wusste doch gar nicht was es hieß Vater zu sein. Und ein guter Vater war er nie gewesen...und hatte Draco es mit Klara bisher nicht auch falsch gemacht?

Zwar hatte er nicht gewusst das er eine Tochter hat, aber das machte es nicht besser. Viel zu spät hatte er es erfahren, aber Draco würde sich bessern. Er musste es einfach. Ein Malfoy war er, ja, das war er, aber wie sein Vater würde er es nicht machen. Wenn er wollte konnte er doch so anders sein, nun musste er also nur noch alles mit Hermine in Ordnung bekommen, oder würde sie ihm auch so erlauben seine Tochter zu sehen?

Selbst wenn sie es erlauben würde, es würde nicht dasselbe sein, wenn Hermine und er ein Paar wären oder wenn sie vielleicht sogar zusammen wohnen würden. Es würde niemals dasselbe sein...Doch nun hatte er den Vorsatz ein guter Vater zu werden.

Ein paar Hundert Meter später öffnete er die Tür und sah sich dann in der Eingangshalle um. Wo konnte sein Vater sein? Malfoy Manor war riesig, aber er würde ihn schon noch finden! "Vater?", schrie er, und sah sich dabei um. Wo war dieser verdammte alte Mann nur?

Vermutlich saß er nun im Salon und feierte, dass sein Plan gelungen war. Oh wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er nun dort sein könnte, und feiern würde. Vermutlich noch mit Pansy. Dieser kleinen miesen...was ihm nun noch für Worte einfallen würde schluckte er lieber hinunter. Ja, aber am Schluss war es auch ihre Schuld!

Und es war auch seine Schuld. Er hatte Pansy schlecht behandelt, mit ihr gespielt, sie benutzt und das hatte sie nicht so hinnehmen wollen. Das hatte er nun davon! Jetzt bekam er die Rechnung präsentiert. Die Frau die er so sehr liebte, eigentlich auch die einzige Frau die er jemals geliebt hatte, wollte nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Und es war Pansys Schuld. Ihre und die seines Vaters! Oh er war ja so wütend!

Lucius Malfoy saß grinsend im Salon und erhob sich langsam. Scheinbar war sein Plan ein voller Erfolg gewesen, weswegen würde sein Sohn sonst hierher kommen und dann auch noch dieser Ton. Malfoy Senior konnte ein fieses Lachen nicht unterdrücken und ging dann zu seinem Sohn in die Eingangshalle. "Draco...Draco! Schön dich zu sehen!", sagte er und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter.

"Vater...ich finde es nicht sehr schön dich zu sehen. Du hast gute Laune wie ich sehe", er spuckte die Worte aus, als würde er innerlich verbrennen wenn er sie nicht sagte, und sah seinen Vater an. "Hat es dir Spaß gemacht mein Leben so zu zerstören ja? War's lustig, oder etwa noch sehr viel besser? Na komm schon! Lass dich über mich aus! Los!", schrie er und sah seinen Vater sauer an.

Lucius lachte und sah ihn amüsiert an. "Ja, ja es war wirklich ziemlich lustig. Aber eigentlich habe ich ja nicht sehr viel davon mitbekommen. Was ich schon ziemlich schade finde. War doch sicher spaßig oder nicht?", fragte er und verschränkte die Arme.

"Oh ja! Sehr lustig! Ich fand es wirklich super super lustig! Wirklich schade das du nicht dabei warst. Diese Anzeige war wirklich das Letzte. Aber Pansy hat scheinbar keinen anderen Weg gesehen um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Aber auch so bekommt sie das nicht...ich werde diese dämliche Kuh niemals heiraten!", sagte er.

"Oh Draco. Diese Diskussion hatten wir doch schon! Willst du das alles nun noch einmal durchkauen? Gut, wenn du das willst! Bitte! Kannst du haben. Mir ist es egal, was du über Pansy denkst. Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau, und sie ist reinblütig, aber das du das nicht siehst, wundert mich ja nicht...", sagte er.

"Oh toll! Dann heirate du sie doch, wenn du sie so wunderbar findest! Nur ich werde sie nicht heiraten. Niemals. Und von diesem Quatsch von wegen ein magischer Bund würde zwischen uns bestehen, ich fürchte dir, ja dir Vater, war nicht klar das es dort durchaus eine Lücke gibt.", sagte er.

Lucius sah ihn überrascht an, fing sich aber sofort wieder. Draco wusste doch gar nicht wovon er da redete! Eine Lücke? Nein, es gab einfach keine Lücke. Das konnte nicht sein. Also war das irgendein Trick von ihm? Vermutlich..."Draco, ich denke du weißt ja gar nicht wovon du redest...es gibt keine Lücke Draco. Das kannst du mir glauben. Die gibt es nicht.",

"Oh doch! Glaub mir, Vater. Diese Lücke gibt es. Und ich kann dir auch versichern, dass dieser magische Bund zwischen Pansy und mir gar nicht mehr bestehen kann! Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir nun erzählen würde, dass ich ein Kind habe? Nehmen wir an, ich habe eine Tochter. Dann würde dieser Bund nicht mehr bestehen, richtig Vater?",

Lucius schluckte. Eine Tochter. Er meinte das alles nicht ernst...er hatte gesagt nehmen wir doch mal an, aber wie er es gesagt hatte. "Ja...ja vermutlich, wenn du eine Tochter haben würdest, würde dieser Bund nicht mehr existieren. Aber du hast keine Tochter, Draco!", schrie er ihn an.

Draco lachte und sah seinen Vater dann grinsend an. "Oh doch Vater...doch Vater. Ich habe eine kleine Tochter...sie ist ziemlich süß, und von dir hat sie eindeutig gar nichts. Tja, ich würde sagen dieser Bund ist nun nicht mehr am Leben.", sagte er und sah seinen Vater an, dem es immer mehr dämmerte.

"Du...du hast eine Tochter, aber...das kann nicht sein Draco! DAS kann einfach nicht sein! Eine Tochter...und von wem. Sag schon...oh Gott, sag mir bitte nicht, dass es dieses kleine Schlammblut ist?", seine Stimme überschlug sich förmlich als er diese Worte sagte.

"Ja, Vater...ich habe wirklich eine Tochter. Willst du es wirklich wissen?", kurz überlegte er, aber eigentlich tat er das gar nicht. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt um wirklich nachdenken zu können. "Ja, ja, ich habe eine gemeinsame Tochter mit diesem Schlammblut wie du sie nennst!. Und das Schlammblut kannst du dir sonst wo hinstecken...Vater.", sagte er, und betonte das Vater schon grausam genau.


	22. 21 Kapitel: Flucht ins Ungewisse

Und es geht weiter Ich hab schon überlegt euch noch bis Morgen warten zu lassen, aber dann dacht ich mir das ich dann auch einen Tag länger auf eure Reviews warten muss, also stell ichs doch schon rein _muahahah_ Tja, gut das ich Reviews so sehr lieb Heute gibts auch wieder direkte Antworten auf eure lieben Kommentare :D (langeweile xD)

** jessica **_lol _Na ja sie will ihn ja, aber so Recht wahrhaben will sie's ja doch noch nicht ;) Aber das wird schon noch, den sooo fies bin ich dann doch ned xD

** dramine **Oh soweit lass ich es nicht kommen ;) Und er weiß ja nicht das Hermine die Person ist, noch nicht, also bleiben sie erstmal am Leben, aber du hast Recht. Lucius würde sowas in der Art tun _nick_

** xXsanaXx** Oh na das freut mich ja Na ja aber sie will ihm ja nun erstmal nicht zuhören _gg_ Das wäre ja wirklich zu leicht dann _kicher_

** wickienchen **Danke du bist die beste Beta die es gibt _schleim _xD

** BraveJay **Danke Da hast du mehr, aber nicht verschlucken ;)

** Kitty **Danke Sister Und wehe ich muss dich wieder als Schwarzleserin enttarnen _brumm _Dann verbrenn ich Richie Poster :D :D

Und nun, besonders du meine liebe Sis xD ihr müsst nun nur noch auf den "GO" Button drücken und mir was liebes schreiben

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21. Kapitel - Flucht ins Ungewisse

Sein Sohn hatte eine Tochter. Aber das war nicht möglich! Er selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es diesen Bund zwischen ihm und Pansy gab, und eigentlich hatte alles perfekt sein sollen. Wieso nur? Es kam ihm nun so vor als ob er versagt hätte. Alles hätte so wunderbar sein können. Draco und Pansy hätten geheiratet, in dieser Verbindung wären die alten Blutlinien gewahrt worden.

Und nun? Nun sagte sein Sohn ihm hier das er eine Tochter hatte! Mit einem Schlammblut! Draco konnte unmöglich eine Tochter mit einem verdammten Schlammblut haben. Aber vielleicht war das ja alles ein Plan von Draco? Lucius wusste ja, dass er Pansy nicht mochte und dass er auch gegen die Hochzeit war. Also kam vielleicht noch etwas, an das er nicht gedacht hatte. Womöglich gab es keine Tochter und Draco dachte, dass er sich nur so aus dieser Ehe retten könnte?

Das war doch möglich oder etwa nicht? Aber Draco konnte nicht so dumm sein. Zumindest hatte er es bisher nicht gedacht. Draco konnte doch nicht auf so eine Idee kommen und dann auch noch annehmen, dass sein Vater ihm das alles abkaufen würde. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Also war es doch wahr? Verdammt...das durfte nicht wahr sein! Wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit kam! Wie würde das nur aussehen?

"Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen Vater?", fragte Draco und sah seinen Vater an der seit sicher 5 Minuten nichts gesagt hatte. Ja, sicher für ihn musste das ein Schock sein. Aber nicht weil ihm irgendjemand oder irgendetwas etwas bedeutete. Sondern einfach weil er nur auf den Ruf der Malfoys achten wollte. Und ein Schlammblut konnte er da natürlich nicht gebrauchen. Und ein Kind mit ihr zu haben...für seinen Vater unmöglich. Aber so war es nun mal.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein Draco? Das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein? Das ist ein Witz? Draco sag dass das ein Witz ist! DU kannst kein Kind mit einem Schlammblut haben. Wer ist diese Person überhaupt? Sags mir lieber gleich...ich werds doch herausfinden Draco...und ich kann dir versichern, dass dieses Schlammblut kein schönes Leben mehr haben wird.", sagte er fies lachend.

"Doch Vater. Es ist wirklich wahr. Auch ich habe es inzwischen verstanden das es wahr ist, dass ich wirklich eine kleine entzückende Tochter habe - anders gesagt, von dir hat sie ja Gott sei Dank nichts geerbt. Würde auch alle ihre schönen Gene von ihrer Mutter und mir kaputt machen.", sagte er und meinte das so. Ja, er liebte Hermine über alles. "Nein, ich werde dir ihren Namen nicht sagen. Ich bin ja nicht bescheuert. Aber bitte...wenn du deine Quellen hast...nur zu. Ich halte dich nicht auf Vater!", sagte er und ging wieder zur Tür.

"Bleib stehen Draco!", rief Lucius Malfoy laut, als Draco sich langsam zur Tür bewegte. "Ich hab gesagt du sollst hier bleiben. Gut, du willst mir ihren Namen nicht sagen...schön, ich finde es schon heraus. Sei dir da sicher...ich werde es herausfinden, und sie und dieses Balg auf den Mond schießen. Sag ‚bye, bye Schlammblut' Draco...", sagte er und lachte wieder laut.

Draco drehte sich nicht um. Nein, er wollte es gar nicht. Dieser alte Mann war doch total am durchdrehen! Oh super...eine seiner üblichen Drohungen. Doch er wusste, dass sein Vater in solchen Sachen ernst zunehmen war. Man konnte nie wissen, was er tun würde. Er musste Hermine warnen. Doch es war besser, wenn er selbst sie nicht mehr so schnell sah und sich auch nicht in ihre Nähe wagte.

Nicht dass sein Vater etwas merken würde. Er liebte diese Frau und Klara, ja, er hatte sie erst einmal gesehen, sie im Arm gehalten, nur so kurz - viel zu kurz, doch er liebte seine Tochter. Viel mehr als sein eigenes Leben. Und er würde sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Draco hatte da schon eine Idee, wer Hermine warnen konnte.

"Wie du meinst Vater...", sagte er gelangweilt und ging wieder nach draußen. Er durchquerte Malfoy Manor, als er endlich nicht mehr auf dem Gelände war fühlte er sich schon sehr viel besser. Nein, dieses Haus hatte wirklich nichts Gutes an sich. Kein bisschen...er disapparierte, und wenige Sekunden später kam er in der Wohnung von Blaise Zabini an.

Blaise wusste alles. Er wusste von Hermine und ihm, auch dass es Klara gab. Eigentlich war es ja sogar so das er ziemlich mitgeholfen hatte die Sache aufzuklären, er war auch der einzige der ihm da einfiel. Er konnte ja schlecht zu Potter oder Wiesel gehen. Die würden ihn doch auf der Stelle umbringen wenn er ihnen sagen sollte, dass sie Hermine vor seinem Vater warnen mussten, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass Klara seine Tochter war!

Ja, das wäre eine ganz schlechte Idee. Hermine und Klara würden Lucius am Hals haben, er würde vorher schon von Potter und dem Wiesel umgebracht werden, weil er es gewagt hatte ihre beste Freundin zu schwängern! Da ging er doch lieber zu Blaise und bat ihn um seine Hilfe. Vorsichtig sah er sich in der Wohnung um und konnte ihn bisher nicht entdecken. Aber er hörte etwas...oh nein was tat der nur wieder...

Das hörte sich ganz so an als ob er Besuch von einem Mädchen haben würden. Kurz blieb er vor der Schlafzimmertüre stehen und konnte ein Kichern und ein Lachen hören. Oh ja da war ein Mädchen bei ihm. Draco grinste. Ja, das war typisch Blaise. Wer sie wohl war? Vielleicht würde er ja eine Überraschung erleben? Leise öffnete er die Schlafzimmertür und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Fast hatte er angefangen zu lachen, was nun wirklich nicht passend war. Ginny Weasley! Da lag Ginny bei ihm im Bett, oder besser auf ihm. Die beiden küssten sich gerade, und was Blaise's Hände da taten war ihm wirklich klar. Tja da schien es doch so als ob Blaise sich Ron's kleine Schwester geangelt hatte. Draco wusste ja, dass da schon einmal etwas gewesen war.

Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, und klopfte dann mit der Faust auf das Holz. Draco räusperte sich laut und sah weiter zu den beiden. Mit einem Mal sah er wie der Kopf der rothaarigen Frau in die Luft schoss und wie Ginny ihn fixierte. Dass sie rot wurde, entging ihm nicht. Ginny wickelte die Bettdecke etwas mehr um ihren Körper, blieb aber da wo sie war.

Blaise grinste als er Draco sah und schob Ginny sanft von sich. Der Mann zog seine Boxershorts an, und setzte sich auf und sah wieder zu Draco. Ginny hinter ihm wickelte sich noch etwas mehr in die Bettdecke und sah Draco leicht sauer an. "Ich störe euch doch nicht oder?", fragte er feixend. Oh Draco wusste sehr wohl, dass er störte...

"Nein Draco! Du störst doch nicht. Wie kommst du nur da drauf! Ich würde dich ja Fragen ob du mitmachen willst-", hier stieß Ginny ihm sehr unsanft in den Rücken und er stöhnte laut auf. "aber du hast ja deine weiche Seite entdeckt und mir scheint Ginny gefällt diese Idee nicht.", sagte er und rieb sich die Stelle wo sie ihn geschlagen hatte. "Und mit der kleinen hier legt man sich nicht an, die kann wirklich zuhauen.", sagte er und grinste Ginny an.

"Ja, ja schön. Ihr könnt nachher weitermachen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe Blaise. Es ist wichtig! Verdammt wichtig!", sagte er eindringlich und sah ihn an. Blaise sah ihn an und nickte. "Verstehe...okay...", er drehte sich zu Ginny um und zog sie zu sich um sie zu küssen. "Und du machst mir vor ich hätte meine weiche Seite entdeckt? Herrje, pass auf, dass du nicht zu kitschig wirst!", sagte er und wartete darauf, dass sein Freund endlich von Ginny ablies.

Blaise tat dies nun und sah ihn verärgert an. "Ja Draco. Ich komme ja schon. Aber wenn du hier auch unangemeldet auftauchst...was ist nun wieder...was hast du diesmal angestellt? Was muss ich nun wieder machen?", fragte er und sah ihn an, stand aber nicht auf.

"Willst du das hier bereden? Eigentlich hatte ich das ja nicht vor...aber Moment mal.", sagte er und sah Ginny auf einmal sehr interessiert an. "Mmh ich vermute mal du weißt alles? Oder etwa nicht?", meinte er und sah Ginny fragend an und ging ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum.

Ginny schnaubte und sah ihn kurz sauer an. "Ja Malfoy. Stell dir vor. Die kleine Ginny weiß alles! Ich weiß das du Hermine geschwängert hast...und wenn du mich fragst ich weiß nicht, wie sie auf so was wie dich reinfallen konnte! Aber was hat das damit zu tun? Spucks aus...", maulte sie.

Draco lachte. Die kleine Ginny...die kleine Ginny war sie sicher schon lange nicht mehr. Und wenn doch so hatte Blaise sicher dafür gesorgt das sie nicht mehr die kleine war. Da war Draco sich sicher. "Ja, ist gut. Du weißt es...und das ist das wichtigste. Ich will ja nichts sagen Ginny...aber dir ist schon bewusst mit wem du da im Bett liegst oder? Aber dann sagen das du Hermine nicht verstehst...", sagte er.

"Ja ich weiß mit wem ich hier im Bett liege! Schon gut. Sag doch bitte endlich was du sagen willst, und warum ich dir da scheinbar behilflich sein kann! Ich habe keine Lust das du da weiter so lange in der Tür stehst und uns so dumm anstarrst!", fauchte sie ihn an.

"Ich habe eine kleine Dummheit gemacht...ich war bei meinem Vater...und na ja irgendwie ist mir da rausgerutscht das ich eine Tochter habe, mit Hermine. Ich habe ihren Namen nicht gesagt...er weiß weder den Namen von Hermine noch von Klara...aber jemand muss sie warnen. Und es wäre eine ziemlich dumme Idee wenn ich ihn auch noch zu ihnen führe und ihm somit sage mit wem ich eine Tochter habe...", sagte er und sah wie Ginny mitsamt dem Bettlacken aus dem Bett sprang und ihre Sachen aufsammelte.

"Du hast was? Oh mein Gott Malfoy! Ist dir klar was du damit angestellt hast! Wenn er mitbekommt, oder herausfindet das Hermine diese Person ist...oh mein Gott er wird die beiden umbringen! Ich warne sie...keine Angst, ist so oder so besser, wenn du nicht zu ihr gehst, sie würde dir ja doch nicht zuhören.", sagte sie kalt und huschte aus dem Zimmer um sich anziehen zu können.

Blaise sah Draco Ernst an und runzelte die Stirn. "Draco das war wirklich ziemlich dumm von dir! Eine ganz besonders dumme Idee. Ich glaube bisher hast du noch nichts vergleichbares angestellt - obwohl, du hast Hermine geschwängert...kommt sicher an diese Dummheit ran!", sagte er und sah wie Ginny aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Keine Minute später kam Ginny wieder in das Zimmer und schlüpfte im Gehen gerade in ihre Schuhe. Dabei stolperte sie fast und sah Malfoy dann wieder an. "Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du so etwas total dummes gemacht hast! Ich werde Hermine warnen und ich werde auch dafür Sorgen das Klara und sie in Sicherheit gebracht werden! Deinem Vater traute ich leider sehr viel zu.", sagte sie ohne dabei Luft zu holen.

Draco seufzte und sah sie an. "Ginny, ich weiß, dass es eine verdammte Dummheit war! Aber ich kann sie nun leider nicht mehr ändern, aber in einem stimme ich dir zu: Meinem Vater traue ich verdammt viel zu, und deswegen ist es das Beste, wenn du dafür sorgst, dass du die beiden in Sicherheit bringst ehe er herausfindet, dass Hermine die Frau ist...", sagte er und sah Ginny an.

"Ja, allerdings. Ich werde schon dafür Sorgen, dass er sie nicht findet!", sagte sie und sah zu Blaise. "Ähm, wir sehen uns sicher bald mal denke ich...", sagte sie eher leise und wurde dabei rot. Draco grinste, sah zu ihr, aber eine Sekunde später war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er sah zu Blaise und fing zu lachen an. "So...Ginny also, ja? Also Blaise!", sagte er grinsend.

"Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast Draco...sie ist doch wirklich niedlich...und sage ich, dass ich mich unsterblich in sie verliebt habe? Und ich hab sie auch nicht geschwängert, wie manch andere hier! Du bist mit dem kleinen Schlammblut damals ins Bett und hast es dann auch noch geschafft das sie schwanger wird...das kann nicht jeder!", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sie heißt Hermine...und nein, du hast Recht. Das kann nicht jeder schaffen! Ich bin nun mal einzigartig Blaise! Aber ich bin nur froh, dass dein kleiner Betthase nun dafür sorgt, dass Klara und Hermine in Sicherheit sind!", meinte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. "Ich bin doch so ein Idiot...", murmelte er.

Ginny kam gerade in der Wohnung von Hermine an und rannte sofort in das Zimmer von Klara. Sie nahm eine große Sporttasche und öffnete den Kleiderschrank der kleinen. Sie stopfte von allem etwas in die Tasche und sah dann wie Hermine in das Kinderzimmer kam und ihre Freundin sehr verwirrt ansah. "Ähm Ginny? Klaust du gerade die Sachen meiner Tochter, oder was wird das?", fragte sie.

"Nein nein! Ich klau die Sachen nicht! Pack du einfach die Sachen ein die du für dich brauchst! Ich sag dir alles wenn ihr in Sicherheit seit! Hermine! Es ist mein Ernst, es geht um das Leben deiner Tochter und auch um deines. Also pack deinen Kram, und ich mach es bei Klara! Je schneller ihr nicht mehr hier seid, umso besser ist es!", sagte sie und machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand die Hermine bedeuten sollte, dass sie endlich packen sollte.

Hermine war immer noch reichlich verwirrt, sah Ginny an. Dann nickte sie aber. "Okay, ich bin schon packen.", sagte sie und ging schnell in ihr Schlafzimmer. Was meinte Ginny nur damit, dass es hier um das Leben von ihr und ihrer Tochter ging? Das war doch...aber gut, sie vertraute Ginny. Also nahm sie eine Tasche und stopfte Sachen von sich hinein. Dann nahm sie diese und ging wieder in Klara's Zimmer.

"Okay. Ich hab meine Sachen. Alles was ich brauche, oder irgendwie brauchen kann. Hast du Klaras Sachen?", fragte Hermine und sah zu wie Ginny noch einige Sachen in die Tasche packte. "Fast. Wo sind die Windeln Hermine? Da brauchst du ja sicher welche oder?",

"Rechts unten.", sagte Hermine knapp und nahm ihre Tochter dann aus dem Bettchen. "Pssssst, Süße. Schlaf einfach weiter... Schlaf weiter mein Schatz.", sagte sie und nahm eine Decke und wickelte das Mädchen in diese. Vorsichtig griff sie nach der Babyschale und legte ihre Tochter dann vorsichtig hinein. "Schlaf weiter mein Schatz...alles ist gut...", sagte sie und wippte leicht mit der Babyschale.

Ginny verschloss die Tasche und ging dann zu Hermine. "Gut. Du hast alles? Super. Klara's Sachen hab ich hier, du hast sie. Gut, wir apparieren zum Fuchsbau.", sagte sie und nahm Hermines Tasche. Hermine nickte, und die beiden Frauen verschwanden.


	23. 22 Kapitel: Verzweiflung pur

22. Kapitel – Verzweiflung pur

Wenige Sekunden nachdem die beiden Mädchen Hermine's Wohnung verlassen hatten, kamen sie im Fuchsbau an. Hermine sah sich um und erkannte das die Küche leer war. Wahrscheinlich waren schon alle im Bett. Immerhin war es schon ziemlich spät und keines der Kinder wohnte mehr hier. Also waren Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley sicher schon schlafen gegangen – zumindest vermutete Hermine das.

Ginny stellte die Taschen gerade in einer Ecke ab und sah zu Hermine. „Gut. Hier dürftet ihr sicher sein, zumindest hoffe ich das.", sagte sie und ging zu einem Schrank um zwei Tassen herauszuholen. „Tee?", meinte sie und sah zu ihrer Freundin. Das sie diese bisher immer noch nicht aufgeklärt hatte, schien sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben.

„Ähm Ginny...wärst du so freundlich und würdest mir endlich sagen wieso du mich einfach überfallen hast und meintest Klara und ich müssten aus meiner Wohnung verschwinden. Ich verstehe nämlich leider überhaupt nichts! Gar nichts! Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du noch alle Tassen im Schrank hast, würde ich ja vermuten diese Aktion ist leicht bescheuert, aber wenn du es mir endlich erklären würdest...dann könnte ich dich sicher verstehen, und würde meine Freundin nicht für total durchgeknallt halten!", sagte Hermine aufgebracht und stellte die Babyschale auf den Tisch.

Ginny schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Oh ja! Natürlich. Tut mir Leid Hermine. Ich hab total vergessen, dass ich dir das noch nicht gesagt habe. Aber glaub mir, es ist besser wenn du und deine Tochter nicht mehr dort seid...also...ähm, weißt du, ich war heute wieder bei Blaise...und-", fing sie an, stoppte aber bei dem Gesichtsausdruck von Hermine.

„Blaise? Und was hat das nun damit zu tun das wir hier sind? Ginny! Komm auf den Punkt! Und wenn du etwas mit ihm hast, schön! Schön, aber er ist ein Slytherin! Und er ist die selbe miese Ratte wie Draco Malfoy! Also wenn du meinen Rat willst: Lass die Finger von ihm...selbst wenn es bisher nur Sex ist. Ginny...und nun sag mir endlich was er damit zu tun hat.", murmelte sie genervt.

Ginny nickte. „Ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut. Also Blaise selber hat eigentlich nichts damit zu tun, aber wo du nun schon bei Malfoy bist...er hat was damit zu tun! Er ist da aufgetaucht und meinte jemand müsste euch vor seinem Vater warnen. Dein Angebeteter hat eine kleine, oder eher die größte Dummheit in seinem Leben gemacht Hermine. Deswegen hab ich dich und Klara da weggeholt. Nun denkst du hoffentlich nicht mehr, dass ich irre bin!", sagte sie und setzte Wasser auf, um den Tee zu kochen.

Hermine sah Ginny verwirrt an. Draco hatte eine Dummheit gemacht? Und wieso meinte sie, dass Gefahr von seinem Vater ausging. Lucius Malfoy wusste nichts von ihnen, und auch nicht von Klara. Oder doch? „Ginny...von was für einer Dummheit sprechen wir? Es hat etwas mit seinem Vater zu tun...oh Gott Ginny, sag bitte nicht das er das getan hat was ich denke!", rief sie nun panisch.

Ginny seufzte. „Ähm...na ja, doch. Ich denke er hat genau die Dummheit gemacht die dir nun durch den Kopf geht. Lucius Malfoy weiß alles. ALLES! Und damit meine ich er weiß das Draco eine Tochter mit einem ‚Schlammblut' hat und so was...", sagte sie und bei dem Wort Schlammblut sprach sie sehr leise und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Immerhin war er so schlau und ist nach dem Vorfall nicht mehr zu euch hin...sonst hätte er ihm auch gleich deinen Namen sagen können.", meinte Ginny.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schloss die Augen. Lucius Malfoy wusste also fast alles! Und selbst wenn er nicht ihren Namen und den ihrer Tochter wusste...war selbst das sehr übel. Für Malfoy Senior war es sicher ein Kinderspiel herauszufinden von welchem Mädchen Draco gesprochen hatte, und wenn er es wusste – würde er Klara und sie dann umbringen und seinen Sohn gleich mit dazu? Oh mein Gott. Es war alles möglich. „Er weiß es...er...er weiß es. Gott Ginny...das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief sie aufgebracht. Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl und lief dann im Zimmer auf und ab.

Ginny sah zu ihrer Freundin und lächelte – oder sie versuchte es. Sie selbst wusste ja nicht, wie sich das anfühlte. Aber es musste einfach schrecklich sein. Wie schnell konnte Lucius Malfoy klar werden, dass Hermine dieses Mädchen war mit dem sein Sohn ein Kind hatte, ein Kind, dass er nicht sehen wollte. Dieses Kind war zwar zur Hälfte ein Malfoy und somit zur Hälfte ein Reinblüter, aber dann war da Hermine. Sie war alles das, was sie Malfoy's verachteten. Eine Muggelstämmige! Und nun hatte er ein Enkelkind, das zur Hälfte beides war. Sicherlich feierte er das gerade, indem er sich versuchte in der Dusche zu ertränken.

„Hermine. Er wird es schon nicht herausfinden. Immerhin hat Draco es uns früh genug gesagt. Und man kann Blaise vertrauen...er weiß es doch auch schon so lange. Auch wenn du nun sagst, dass man dies nicht kann und dass ich mich von ihm fernhalten soll – es ist alles gut Hermine. Da sind keine Gefühle im Spiel und ich hab auch nicht vor schwanger zu werden. Gott bewahre...", sie warf einen Blick auf die verzauberte Uhr in der Küche und meinte dann „Mmh Mum und Dad dürften bald heimkommen...entweder wir sagen es ihnen oder du bist nur hier um dich zu entspannen.", meinte sie und ging zu Hermine hinüber.

„Je weniger es wissen, desto besser – ich bin also hier um mich zu entspannen und Zeit mit meinen Freunden zu verbringen. So ist es besser. Besonders wo ihr toller Vater nun so dumm sein musste...", sagte sie leise und ging zu ihrer Tochter hinüber. „Wir brauchen ihren Laufstall...ich will sie nun nicht aus den Augen lassen.", murmelte Hermine und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. Eine Sekunde und einen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes später war ein kleiner Laufstall neben dem Kamin erschienen.

Ginny nickte. Das verstand sie nun nur zu gut. Sicher war es auch besser, wenn Hermine ihre kleine Tochter nun nicht allein in einem Zimmer schlafen ließ. Wenn Lucius es herausfand, würde er sicher sofort zu den beiden wollen. Und sicher waren sie eigentlich nirgendwo – egal wo sie hingingen. Sicher würden sie da nicht sein. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Leg sie einfach schlafen. Manchmal möchte man doch wieder so klein sein.", meinte sie und lächelte das Mädchen an.

Hermine nickte. Ja, manchmal wollte man das wirklich. Aber Hermine wusste, dass diese sorglosen Zeiten vorbei waren - wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde ihre kleine Tochter nicht mal die haben. Und das wollte sie wirklich nicht. Langsam ging sie zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie aus der Babyschale „Komm mein Schatz, wir legen dich nun in das bequeme Bettchen, und dann kannst du weiterschlafen...", hauchte sie ganz leise und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Oh ja, sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Ein Engel mit seinen wunderschönen Augen. Und das war sie auch...ein Engel.

Und so sehr sie ihre Tochter liebte – vermutlich liebte sie diesen Idioten noch sehr viel mehr. Verdammt. Wie hatte Hermine sich nur so in Draco Malfoy verlieben können. Wenn sie nur daran dachte wie das alles angefangen hatte. Er hatte Harry verletzen wollen und doch war es nie so weitgekommen. Mussten Harry und Ron nun nicht irgendwann davon erfahren? Ja, vermutlich...doch es hatte noch etwas Zeit. Die Braunhaarige legte ihre Tochter in den Laufstall und deckte sie dann liebevoll zu. „Schlaf schön mein Engel.", sagte sie und ging wieder zu Ginny.

Diese gab gerade zwei Teebeutel in die Tassen und goss dann das heiße Wasser in die Tassen. „Der Tee ist fast fertig. Muss nur noch ziehen.", meinte sie und stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch. „Setz dich Hermine...ich weiß das ist alles verdammt übel...wenn ich nur daran denke was dieser schreckliche Mensch macht wenn er es herausfindet...gut das Malfoy nicht auch noch so dumm war und deinen Namen gesagt hat.", sagte sie und spielte mit ihrem Teebeutel.

Hermine setzte sich nun und umschloss die warme Tasse mit ihren Händen. Sie seufzte und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch und nickte dann schwach. Ja, das wäre wirklich das Schlimmste gewesen. „Oh, ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht...wieso macht er nur immer wieso so was? Ich sollte ihn hassen – aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht hassen.", sagte sie und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Du liebst ihn Hermine. Du kannst ihn gar nicht hassen. Vielleicht hast du das früher getan, aber bestimmt war irgendwann ein Punkt da, an dem du ihn nicht mehr so sehr gehasst hast, und irgendwann...da hast du ihn geliebt. Und nun ist es zu spät um daran etwas zu ändern. Hermine...denkst du nicht es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er es ehrlich mit dir meint? Vielleicht hat er wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt und er hatte gar nicht vor Pansy zu heiraten...ich meine...vorhin, er wirkte so...verzweifelt.", sagte sie und sah Hermine an.

„Ich weiß nicht! Ginny...", sie hob wieder ihren Kopf und seufzte laut. „Ich weiß doch selber nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Was ich ihm glauben soll und was nicht! Es kann gut sein das er mir sogar die Wahrheit gesagt hat, aber in diesem Moment...das war wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend...selbst wenn ich es anders empfunden hätte, so hätte ich ihn nie aussprechen lassen. Ja, ich liebe ihn...und ich sollte irgendwann noch mal mit ihm reden – schon allein wegen unserer Tochter.", sagte sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ja, das solltest du wirklich Hermine. Klara braucht doch ihren Vater, auch wenn er Draco Malfoy heißt...selbst dann braucht sie ihn. Und ich denke dass er dich wirklich liebt. Wieso sollte er dir so was auch vorspielen? Was hätte er schon davon. Nicht sehr viel oder? Also was sollte ihm diese ganze Aktion einbringen...", meinte Ginny und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy lief zur selben Zeit durch London. Er wusste nicht einmal wieso er hier war...Er wusste nur, dass er den Kopf irgendwie frei bekommen musste. Aber das war nicht so leicht. Sein Sohn hatte ihm vor weniger als einer Stunde gesagt, dass er eine Tochter mit einem verdammten Schlammblut hatte! Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Sicher träumte er nur. Ja, so musste es sein. Das war alles so ein verdammt schlechter Traum, wie sollte das nur wahr sein? Aber es war wahr. Leider. Wie konnte Draco nur solch eine Schande über seine Familie bringen? Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sein Sohn hatte so ein dreckiges Schlammblut geschwängert. Und er hatte es nicht verhindern können.

Sein Spruch war doch so perfekt gewesen, doch hatte er scheinbar nicht sehr viel gebracht. Von was für einer verdammten Lücke hatte Draco eigentlich gesprochen? Er hatte doch damals alles abgeklärt, es hatte ganz sicher keine Lücke gegeben. Doch scheinbar hatte er sich getäuscht. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Liebte sein Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, am Schluss so ein unwürdiges Mädchen?

Das konnte doch nur ein ganz schlechter Witz sein. Selbst wenn er sie liebte. Was interessiert ihn das. Lucius musste nun herausfinden, wer dieses Schlammblut war, dann musste er sie und ihr Balg umbringen. Wenn er nur daran dachte, dass andere davon erfahren könnten. Ein Graus. Wenn er an die Schlagzeilen dachte, wurde ihm verdammt schlecht.

Wer konnte dieses Mädchen nur sein? Wer war diese verdammte Göre? So schwer konnte es doch nicht sein das herauszufinden. Gut, er könnte Draco einfach gefangen nehmen und ihm etwas Veritaserum einflössen! Das war im Moment das einzige was ihm einfiel. Wem würde Draco so etwas anvertrauen. Vermutlich war er in diesem Belang wie sein Vater. Und dann würde es keiner wissen...also nur die Variante mit dem Wahrheitselexir.

Lucius musste herausfinden, wer dieses verdammt Mädchen war. Und es glaubte nicht daran, dass Draco es ihm einfach so sagen würde. Niemals. Draco wusste, was er mit den beiden machen würde, das würde ihm wirklich nicht passen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass niemand davon erfuhr – wenn der dunkle Lord davon erfuhr. Das wäre schrecklich. Voldemort würde Draco auf der Stelle umbringen lassen...

Draco...er musste nun also nur noch Draco finden. Was sicher auch nicht so leicht gesagt war. Aber was sollte es. Wo konnte sein dämlicher Sohn sein? So viele Möglichkeiten gab es ja da auch nicht. Er grinste. Ja, das war einen Versuch wert. Mr Zabini...aber natürlich. Wie hatte er diesen Jungen nur vergessen können! Er disapparierte, und tauchte in der Wohnung auf. Leise wie eine Katze schlich er durch die Wohnung, und hörte aus dem Schlafzimmer Stimmen. Ja, Draco war hier. Wunderbar.

Er öffnete die Tür, und sprach flink zwei Zaubersprüche „Petrificus Totalus", rief er und sah die beiden Jungen an. Nicht das sie ihm noch davon laufen würde. Das würde ihn wirklich sehr verärgern. „Oh wunderbar. Wunderbar! Blaise...und Draco...ich schätze mal meinen Sohn brauche ich dich nicht mehr zu nennen. Du bist es nicht mal mehr Wert ein Malfoy zu sein! Mr Zabini weiß sicher von deiner kleinen dreckigen Freundin was?", er lachte auf und sah seinen Sohn böse an. Dass er da nicht früher drauf gekommen war. Er wurde wirklich alt...

Draco fluchte. Das war wirklich übel. Das war mehr als schlecht. Er spürte wie er von seinem Vater aufs Bett geschleudert wurde, und wie er dann ein kleines Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang zog. Und dieses Grinsen das er dabei auf den Mundwinkeln seines Vaters sah...oh das war schlecht. Das war doch nicht? Übel...nun würde es ganz übel werden.

Lucius lachte. „Ja Draco. Du hast richtig erkannt. Das ist Veritaserum. Ich will wissen wer die kleine Göre ist, dann werde ich deine Freundin und dieses Balg umbringen. Auch wenn du es nicht Wert bist, du bist immer noch ein Malfoy und du kannst kein Kind mit einem Schlammblut haben. Draco, Draco...ich muss das hier tun. Es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr Leid.", sagte er und lachte dann wieder.

Der alte Mann entkorkte das kleine Fläschchen und beugte sich zu seinem Sohn. „Sei nicht töricht mein Sohn. Du kannst es nicht verhindern. Ich werde dir nun etwas davon einflössen, und dann wirst du mir den Namen der kleinen Schlampe sagen. Und dann wird alles wieder gut werden...und in wenigen Wochen wirst du Pansy ehelichen.", sagte er und grinste fies. Lucius hob Draco's Kopf an, und schüttete ihm dann fast die halbe Flasche in den Mund. Er verkorkte es wieder, und drückte seinem Sohn den Mund zu.

Das meiste davon würde Draco durch diese Aktion hinunterschlucken müssen. Er hatte keine Wahl. Wieder grinste Lucius fies, und warf Dracos Kopf dann unachtsam wieder auf das Bett. „Wunderbar. Wunderbar. Das ist wirklich wunderbar. Aber ich habe dir ja gesagt das du keine Wahl haben wirst Draco. Gut, dann wollen wir mal.", sagte er und rieb sich die Hände.

Draco wollte sich bewegen, irgendwie davonlaufen, aber er konnte nicht. Verdammter Mist aber auch! Sein Vater war doch so ein verdammter Bastard! Blaise hatte es nicht besser als er. Mist, diese Lage war wirklich übel. Und durch das Serum würde er ihm den Namen sagen. Selbst wenn er es nicht wollte. Draco konnte es gar nicht verhindern. Am liebsten hätte er nun angefangen zu weinen. So aussichtslos war die Lage!

Lucius sah gerade so aus als sei Weihnachten früher gekommen. Er blickte verhasst zu seinem Sohn und sagte dann leise „Wollen wir mal testen ob es auch klappt. Was meinst du Draco? So ein kleiner Versuch...und in 5 Minuten werde ich wissen wer dieses Mädchen ist.", sagte er lachend. „Wann bist du geboren Draco?", fragte er und sah seinen Sohn genau an.

„Am 5. Juni 1980.", sagte er gelangweilt und wusste das nun gleich die Frage kommen würde vor der er solche Angst hatte. Genau diese Frage würde die Frau, die er liebte, so sehr in Gefahr bringen, mit ihr auch seine Tochter. Und er konnte nichts daran ändern. Draco wollte um sich schlagen, aber es ging nicht. Er konnte nichts daran ändern. Verdammter Mist! Da war er schon einmal verliebt und dann passierte so etwas.

Lucius lächelte. Ja, diese Antwort war richtig. Und jeden Moment würde er die Entscheidende Frage stellen. „Ja, das ist korrekt Draco. Gut, dann wollen wir hier nicht länger einen auf Kindergarten machen. Das wird mir zu langweilig. Sag mir den Namen von der Mutter deines Kindes? Sag mir den Namen von diesem Schlammblut Draco...", er grinste. Das würde nun sicher lustig werden. Er wusste das sein Sohn den Willen hatte um sich einige Sekunden dagegen zu wehren, aber auch dann würde er keine Chance gegen das Serum haben.

Draco hätte schreien wollen. Genau diese Frage hatte er erwartet. Innerlich wehrte er sich noch dagegen. Vor Anstrengung wurde ihm ganz warm, und er spürte ein paar Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. Doch es half nichts. Es half alles nichts. Das Serum sorgte dafür das er seinem Vater ihren Namen sagen würde. „Hermine Granger.", presste er hervor und wusste das nun alles aus war. Aus und Vorbei.

Lucius wollte lachen. Aber er war nicht dazu fähig. Er konnte es nicht. Verwirrt und verwundert zugleich sah er Draco an. _Hermine Granger_ Hermine Granger war dieses Mädchen. Das war doch wirklich...ja, an dieses Mädchen erinnerte er sich sehr gut. Draco hatte oft von ihr gesprochen. Besonders in den ersten Schuljahren. Immer hatte diese kleine muggelgeborene Göre ihn in der Schule überholt. Doch nun hatte er eine Tochter mit ihr. Lucius grinste und sah seinen Sohn an. „Liebst du dieses Mädchen?", fragte er fies grinsend.

Ja, diese Frage interessiert ihn wirklich sehr. Wieso hatte sein Sohn sich auf so ein unwürdiges Mädchen eingelassen. Er war doch ein Malfoy. Und ein Malfoy hatte keine Kinder mit solchen Mädchen! „Ja...ja, ich liebe sie!", schrie Draco und schloss die Augen.


	24. 23 Kapitel: Die Wahrheit

23. Kapitel – Die Wahrheit

Draco stöhnte auf und sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um in dem er war. Verdammt. Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Gut, er hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Nicht er hatte das alles verraten, nun nicht wirklich. Schon er, aber Draco hatte es nicht gewollt. Durch dieses verdammte Veritaserum hatte er nicht anders gekonnt. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hatte, es ging nicht.

Als er seinem Vater alles gesagt hatte was er wissen wollte, hatte er es nicht verhindern können, und nun war alles zu spät. Sein Vater wusste wer sie war, dass er Hermine liebte, das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Mit geschlossenen Augen seufzte er und schlug mit der Hand gegen die Wand. Verdammt. Lucius wusste. dass Hermine das Mädchen war, das er liebt, und das sie außerdem die Mutter seiner Tochter war, die seinen verdammten Pakt kaputt machte.

Draco war sich sicher das sein Vater die beiden umbringen würde, wenn er sie in die Finger bekommen würde. Er würde nicht zulassen das sie weiter lebten. Immerhin waren beide der Beweiß dafür, dass Draco nicht sehr viel Wert auf seine Familie legte, dass es ihm egal war, dass Hermine ein Schlammblut war. Und das er eine Tochter mit Hermine hatte, machte alles nur schlimmer...

Klara würde er als erste töten. Er kannte seinen Vater. Würde Hermine dabei zusehen lassen wie er ihr Kind umbrachte. Irgendwie musste er es doch verhindern können. Irgendwie. Doch im Moment sah es für ihn nicht sehr gut aus. Er war gefangen, bei Voldemort und seinen Todessern, und er sah keinen Ausweg. Sehr schlecht sah es sogar für ihn aus. Auch er würde sterben, so viel war sicher.

Verzweifelt sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Er war spärlich eingerichtet, und es stand gerade mal ein Stuhl im Raum. Sonst nichts. Kein Bett, kein Tisch oder ähnliches. Ein Fenster gab es auch nicht. Und es hätte ihn auch gewundert. Die Wand war grau, und kahl. Bilder oder dergleichen verzierten sie nicht. Typisch dachte er. Solange war er selbst einer von ihnen gewesen, und nun verabscheute er sich selbst dafür.

Früher hatte er geglaubt es sei etwas tolles. Ganz besonders toll wenn man hier dazu gehörte. Doch so war es nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Es war reine Qual. Und mehr würde es nie sein. Voldemort vertraute keinem, seinen Todessern vertraute er genauso wenig wie Dumbledore oder sonst jemandem. Wie töricht er sie früher verehrt hatte und zu seinem Vater aufgesehen hatte.

Sein Vater war verabscheuungswürdig, so etwas sollte er nicht bewundern. Leider kam ihm diese Erkenntnis reichlich spät. Noch einmal schlug er gegen die Wand, diesmal aber mit seiner geschlossenen Faust, und zog sie dann seufzend zurück. Blut. Er blutete. Unwirsch wischte er es an seinem Umhang ab, und sah sich noch einmal im Raum um.

Aber hier hatte sich nichts verändert. Gar nichts. Der einzige Ausweg war also der Weg durch die Türe, an all den Todessern vorbei, und dann war da auch noch Voldemort. Und er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht. Natürlich hatte er ihn nicht. Hier fing er zu Lachen an. Als würden diese verdammten Idioten ihm seinen Zauberstab überlassen. Lächerlich. Er war ihr Gefangener. Hatte es gewagt sich in ein Schlammblut zu verlieben, und sie zu schwängern.

Auch wenn er es erst vor kurzem erfahren hatte, dass er Vater war, es erfüllte ihn doch irgendwie mit Stolz, dass er ein Kind hatte. Nur sollte er das sein? Im Moment war es alles andere als ein guter Vater. Klara hatte er doch gerade einmal, nur ein einziges elendes Mal, im Arm gehabt, und sie genau sehen können. Und das würde ihm den Titel bester Vater der Welt nicht einbringen.

Draco hatte viel gut zumachen falls er es jemals tun könnte. Wenn Hermine, Klara und auch er tot sein würden, dann würde er gar nichts mehr gutmachen können. Dann würde er als schlechter Vater sterben, und Hermine in dem Glauben das er ein mieser Versager war, der sie nicht liebte, sondern nur in ihr Bett gewollt hatte. Toll. Toll gemacht Draco. Noch einmal schlug er mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand und schrie. Schrie sich seinen Frust von der Seele.

Das hier war so aussichtslos das es ihm weh tat. Sehr sogar. Er wollte nicht sterben, noch nicht. Nicht ohne Hermine und seine Tochter noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Aber das würden sie ihm nicht erlauben. Die Todesser würden Lachen, und sich an seinem Schmerz erfreuen – und diese Genugtuung würde er ihnen nicht geben. Draco würde stark sein.

Stark für Hermine und Klara. Und stark damit er ihnen zeigen konnte das er nicht nur dieser eine Draco sein konnte für den Hermine ihn im Augenblick hielt. Er konnte soviel mehr sein. Und das würde er ihnen zeigen. Er liebte Hermine so sehr, für sie würde er sterben, und wenn er hier nicht rauskam, würde er noch schneller sterben als ihm lieb war.

Irgendwie musste er hier doch rauskommen. Doch es sah schlecht aus. Hier würde er nicht rauskommen. Seine Hand sah nun noch schlimmer aus als zuvor schon. Und das Blut lief in Strömen über seine Hand. Aber diesmal scherte er sich nicht darum. Sollte sein verdammtes Blut doch diesen Raum beschmutzen. Es war ihm egal. Vielleicht würde er ja schneller sterben wenn er selbst dafür sorgte das er verblutete.

Aber das wäre feige. Sehr feige. Und er wollte auch nicht so schnell aufgeben. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm zwar, aber er war nicht feige. Er war immer noch ein Malfoy, auch wenn sein Vater das nicht mehr wollte. Draco war immer noch ein Malfoy. Sein Blut war Malfoyblut. Und Malfoys gaben nicht so einfach auf. Nur würde er diese Gabe, wenn man es so nennen wollte, anders nutzen als alle Malfoys vor ihm.

Draco würde die Frau retten, die er liebte, und seine Tochter. Und dann würde er glücklich werden – zumindest hoffte er das. Selbst wenn er Hermine und Klara retten würde, so war das nicht sicher. Sie könnte ihm danach noch weniger glauben und ihn dann erst Recht zur Hölle wünschen. Und vermutlich hatte er das sogar verdient. Wie oft hatte er sich selbst zum Spielball von seinem Vater werden lassen? Zu oft, viel zu oft, da verdiente er es wirklich zur Hölle zu wandern.

Wenn er das hier überlebte, könnte es immer noch sein, dass Hermine ihn umbringen würde. Für all das was er ihr angetan hatte. Auch wenn es nicht absichtlich gewesen war. Doch in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Sie könnte keinen Menschen umbringen, sogar wenn sie es wollte, wenn sie es aus ihrem tiefstem Herzen wollte, das würde sie nicht können.

Hermine war der Art Mensch der danach von seinen Schuldgefühlen zerfressen werden würde, und das würde sie sich nicht antun, er wollte nicht das sie sich so etwas antun würde. Doch er hatte es ihr nie leicht gemacht. Vor allem in Hogwarts. Wie oft hatte er sie beleidigt, und noch viel schlimmeres getan, und dann hatte er sie dazu gebracht mit ihm zu schlafen. Vermutlich hatte sie sich früher selbst dafür gehasst.

Vielleicht tat sie das sogar heute noch. Sie hatte ihn dafür das sie ihn neulich in ihr Bett und in ihre Wohnung gelassen hatte. Dank seinem Vater war diese wunderbare Nacht zunichte gemacht worden. Alles hätte gut werden können, aber das war nicht so gekommen. Weil sie diese verdammte Anzeige im Propheten gesehen hatte.

---------------------------------

Hermine saß Gedankenverloren in der Küche und starrte zu ihrer schlafenden Tochter. Harry und Ron würden jeden Moment kommen, und dann würde sie den beiden endlich die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Ihnen gestehen wer der Vater ihrer kleinen Tochter war. Und sie hatte sehr viel Angst davor. Ihre beiden Freunde waren nicht gerade Fans von Draco, und sie war es ja auch nicht gewesen.

Und nun würde sie ihnen sagen das sie eine Tochter mit ihm hatte. Wer würde bei solchen Neuigkeiten nicht ausflippen? Man erfuhr ja nicht jeden Tag das die beste Freundin mit dem verhassten Feind geschlafen hatte, und sich noch dazu schwängern hatte lassen. Hermine würde es verstehen wenn die beiden so schnell nicht mehr mit ihr reden wollten.

Nervös warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr in der Ecke, und fuhr sich dann durch ihre braunen Locken. Gleich würden sie kommen. Oh Gott, jeden Moment würde sie ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, und das machte ihr sehr viel Angst. Hermine war froh das Ginny hier war. Sie kannte die Wahrheit schon, und im Moment befand sie sich auch noch in einer ähnlichen Lage.

Ginny hatte etwas mit Blaise und sich offensichtlich auch in ihn verliebt. Nur gab sie das noch nicht zu. Gott, wie lange hatte sie den Gedanken gehasst Draco zu lieben? Bis vor kurzem noch hatte sie das getan. Der Gedanke das sie es sich irgendwann eingestehen musste war ihr zuwider gewesen, und nun war es anders gekommen. Erst war es nicht schlimm gewesen, aber dann war all das schlimme passiert.

Und nun hasste sie ihn sogar noch mehr. Sie liebte Draco Malfoy so sehr wie man jemanden nur lieben konnte. Und er...ja, er hatte viel schlimmes getan, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab ihn zu lieben. Auch nun liebte sie ihn noch, bei dem Gedanken an ihn machte ihr Herz einen großen Sprung, und sie fühlte sich merkwürdig.

Doch es schmerzte auch. Und dieser Schmerz überwiegte im Moment alles andere. „Es wird schon gut werden Hermine.", sagte die rothaarige Weasley auf einem Stuhl neben ihr, und lächelte ihre Freundin an. Ja, sie wusste wie Hermine sich fühlte.

„Du solltest es ihm sagen Ginny.", sagte Hermine wie betäubt.  
„Es ihm sagen? Wem soll ich was sagen?", fragte Ginny irritiert, und verwundert. Wem sollte sie was sagen?  
„Blaise...du solltest ihm sagen das du ihn liebst. Sags ihm einfach.", sagte Hermine und lächelte die Freundin wissend an.  
Oh dieses ihm sagen meinte Hermine also. Und doch hatte sie Recht. Sie empfand mehr für Blaise. Zu viel. Sie liebte ihn, ja Ginny hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Und das machte alles noch schlimmer. Wenn sie es ihm sagen würde, dann würde es kein zurück mehr geben. Und wenn er nicht so fühlte wie sie...diesen Schmerz wollte sie nicht fühlen.

Bevor Ginny aber noch etwas zu diesem Thema sagen musste, flog die Tür auf, und Harry und Ron kamen rein. Beide gingen zu den Mädchen, und sahen die beiden verwundert an. Sie wussten ja nicht wieso Hermine hier war. Und Hermine fühlte sich sofort schlechter. Nun würde die Wahrheit kommen.

„Hermine...was machst du hier? Ich wusste gar nicht das du uns besuchst...wieso bist du hier?", fragte Harry, und sah zu Ron, dessen Blick gerade auf die Tasche fiel die Ginny und Hermine mitgebracht hatten. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Hermine. „Hermine...ziehst du hier ein? Oder bist du auf der Flucht?", fragte er, und lachte dabei.

Dass das mit der Flucht durchaus zutraf konnte er ja nicht wissen. Hermine lächelte leicht und sah ihre Freunde an. „Setzt euch. Setzt euch hin. Es ist besser wenn ihr nicht steht wenn ich euch das alles sage...und da gibt es sehr viel das ich euch sagen muss.", meinte sie, und sah zu wie die beiden sich hinsetzten.

Kaum saßen sie stand Hermine auf, und ging nervös auf und ab. „Okay, Okay...also...", murmelte sie und sah sie immer wieder nervös an. Nun würde sie ihnen alles sagen. Alles. Einfach alles. „Irgendwie hast du Recht Ron. Irgendwie bin ich auf der Flucht...oh Gott. Das ist schwer...okay, ich machs kurz und schmerzlos.", meinte sie.

„Ich hab euch nie gesagt wer der Vater von Klara ist...und ich hatte gute Gründe wieso ich das nie getan habe. Er...er hat es bis vor kurzem auch nicht gewusst, und...oh Gott...ihr kennt ihn, und ihr liebt ihn nicht gerade. Im Gegenteil, ihr hasst ihn. Nein Hass ist da sogar noch zu milde gesagt...Draco...Draco Malfoy ist ihr Vater.", sagte sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen, und sah zu den beiden.

Wie würden sie reagieren? Nun hatte sie ihnen alles gesagt. Noch nicht ganz alles, aber sie wussten das Draco Klaras Vater war. Wow, das war nun wirklich sehr schwer gewesen. Endlich hatte sie es ihnen gesagt. Und sie war froh, auch wenn es sehr schwer gewesen war. Harry und Ron schien geschockt.

„Moment mal...du hast also mit Draco...du, du hast mit Malfoy...", stammelte Ron. „Du hast mit Malfoy geschlafen? Ich meine so richtig! Du hast so richtig mit ihm geschlafen. Mit Klamotten ausziehen, und so was alles. So richtig mit nackt sein Hermine? HERMINE?", schrie er, und sprang nun auf. Es sah für einen kurzen Moment so aus als würde Ron durchdrehen.

Hermine zitterte. Sie hatte ja fast erwartet das Ron so reagieren würde. Auf das Thema Malfoy war er nicht sehr gut zu sprechen. Harry saß noch still da, und sah sie einfach nur an. „Ja...ja, ich hab mit ihm geschlafen. So Richtig, wie sollte das auch sonst gehen...", meinte sie, und war den Tränen nahe.

Nun sagte auch Harry etwas. „War es nur einmal. Hermine? War es nur einmal, oder hast du öfter mit diesem kranken Bastard gevögelt?", fragte er sauer. Harry war sauer, sehr sauer, aber noch nicht so sauer das er ausflippen würde, und Hermine vollkommen anschreien würde.

Das Hermine den Tränen nahe zu sein schien war ihm egal. Es war ihm egal. Sie hatte mit Malfoy geschlafen. Das war doch total krank, und sie hatte ein Kind von ihm bekommen. Moment...in seinem Kopf braute sich etwas zusammen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wann sie sie zum ersten Mal schwanger gesehen hatten. Hochschwanger...aber das hieß das sie zuvor...sie musste in ihrem letzten Schuljahr schwanger gewesen sein. In den letzten Monaten...es ging nicht anders.

„Nein...nein...es war nicht nur einmal. Bitte, hört mir doch zu.", sagte sie verzweifelt, und sah zu Harry der nun sehr komisch aussah, und sie dann anfunkelte. „Du hast mit ihm geschlafen als wir noch zusammen waren. War es so? Hast du dich von ihm Flachlegen lassen als du noch mit mir zusammen warst?", schrie er nun, und Hermine fing zu weinen an.

„JA, JA, ich hab mit ihm geschlafen als wir noch ein Paar waren verdammt.", brachte sie zwischen ihren Tränen hervor, und spürte wie sie von Ginny in den Arm genommen wurde. „Ihr solltest nicht so schreien.", sagte Ginny ganz sachlich, und strich ihrer Freundin beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich glaubs ja nicht.", sagte Harry und setzte sich wieder hin.

Er hatte gerade erfahren das Hermine mit Malfoy geschlafen hatte als sie noch ein Paar gewesen waren. Und das war sehr viel härter als alles andere was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Hermine hatte sich schwängern lassen, und ein Kind von einem Bastard bekommen. „Das ist...wie konntest du nur. Und noch dazu ein Kind von ihm bekommen.", sagte er enttäuscht.

„Ja, ich verstehe dich. Ich verstehe das du enttäuscht bist, und vermutlich hasst du mich auch. Und ich erwarte nicht mal etwas anderes. Es war bescheuert von mir...aber es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Und was denkst du hätte ich tun sollen? Mein Baby töten? Nein, Nein Harry! Das hätte ich niemals tun können. Auch wenn Malfoy der Vater ist...",

„Und ihr könnt sagen was ihr wollt...ihr könnt nicht wissen wie es ist in dieser Lage zu sein. Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie schwer das war! Und heute geht es noch schwerer. Ich kann nichts an meinen Gefühlen ändern. Ich...Ich liebe ihn. Und es wird sich nicht ändern.", sagte sie.

„Du liebst ihn?", bluffte Ron und lachte dann auf. Oh Gott, das hier kam ihm wie ein schlechter Witz vor. Gerade hatte Hermine ihnen gesagt das sie mit Malfoy geschlafen hatte, das sie sich schwängern hatte lassen, das Kind natürlich bekommen hatte, und nun liebte sie ihn auch noch? Das war doch ein Witz. „Ich glaubs nicht...sicher, du liebst ihn, und ich bin schlauer als du.", sagte er lachend.

„Ich liebe ihn wirklich Ron. Ich liebe ihn! Sag was du willst, aber ich liebe ihn wirklich. Und ihr werdet auch nichts daran ändern!", schrie sie, und wurde auf einmal von einem Knall hochgeschreckt. Hermine schrie als sie sah was da war. Im Garten landete Malfoy, blutüberströmt, und brach zusammen. „Draco!", schrie sie, und stürzte nach draußen.


	25. 24 Kapitel: A Fairy Tale Ending?

So, es ist soweit. Das letzte Kapitel von One Moment ist da. Aber keine Angst, einen Epilog hab ich noch für euch ;)

Danke für die Reviews, und ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel genauso gut gefällt wie mir.

Wie das mit dem Reviewen klappt wisst ihr ja oder? ;)

* * *

24. Kapitel – A Fairy Tale Ending?

Geschockt rannte Hermine zu Draco, und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Er sah schrecklich aus. Und in diesem Moment hatte sie alles vergessen was passiert war. Was sie durchgemacht hatte weil Draco Draco war. Sie legte ihm eine Hand unter seinen Kopf, und strich ihm mit der anderen über die Wange. „Draco? Draco...", hauchte sie, und sah in sein Gesicht.

Seine Augen flackerten, und dann rührte sich nichts mehr. Hermine schluchzte kurz auf, und klatschte ihm leicht auf seine Wange. Er war nicht tot! Nein, er durfte nicht tot sein. Hermine konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Was war passiert? Er sah schrecklich aus. Auf einmal bemerkte sie das auch an ihren Fingern Blut klebte – seines.

Kleine Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen, und sie suchte verzweifelt seinen Puls. Als sie ihn fand atmete sie beruhigt auf. Er lebte. Er schien nur Ohnmächtig zu sein. Kein Wunder so wie er aussah...was hatte er getan? Ginny hatte nicht gesagt das es ihm schlecht gehen würde. Oder sein Vater hatte ihn noch ganz aus dem Weg schaffen wollen. Aber dann würde er auch Klara und sie bald aufsuchen.

Ginny kniete sich neben Hermine, und sah sie an. Zwar mochte Ginny Draco nicht unbedingt nur weil Hermine ihn liebte, aber sie war nicht wie Harry und Ron. Die beiden standen etwas von ihnen entfernt, und sahen nur zu. Ron schien fast etwas enttäuscht zu sein. Enttäuscht das er noch lebte. „Er lebt...", sagte Hermine, und fuhr mit ihrem Handrücken über ihre Tränenverschmierten Wangen.

„Wir sollten ihn reinbringen.", sagte Ginny, und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang, und murmelte dann einen Spruch, und Draco schwebte auf die Couch. Dann kniete sie sich neben Hermine, und zog sie hoch. „Komm. Gehen wir rein. Hier draußen sind wir nicht sicher.", sagte Ginny knapp, und ging mit Hermine rein.

„Wir sind hier auch nicht sicher...er wird uns finden wenn er es will. Und so wie Draco aussieht hat er versucht ihn umzubringen. Oder warum sollte er sonst so aussehen? Ginny...wir sind hier nicht sicher.", sagte Hermine wieder den Tränen nahe, und warf schnell einen Blick auf Klara, die wie durch ein Wunder immer noch tief und fest schlief.

„Wir sind hier nicht sicher? Wovor? Hermine...mir scheint wir wissen noch nicht alles? Wir wissen scheinbar das du diese Ratte liebst, das du mich mit ihm betrogen hast, und das er Klaras Vater ist. Aber scheinbar haben wir da noch mehr verpasst, oder wie ist das?", fragte Harry, und ging auf Hermine zu.

„Wir sind hier nicht vor Lucius Malfoy sicher.", sagte Hermine und nickte. Die beiden wussten noch nicht alles. Sie hatte ja nicht alles erzählen können bevor Harry und Ron am ausflippen waren, und dann war Draco hier aufgetaucht. „Er weiß es...er weiß das Klara Draco's Tochter ist, und er weiß das ich die Frau bin die...die Draco liebt.", sagte sie leise, und sah zu Draco der Ohnmächtig auf der Couch lag.

Ginny kam mit einem Waschlappen, und einer Schale Wasser zur Couch, und stellte die Sachen auf dem Tisch ab. Hermine ging automatisch zu ihr hinüber, und tränkte den Waschlappen im Wasser, und wischte damit das Blut von seinem Gesicht, und von den restlichen Stellen seines Körpers. „Das waren Flüche.", sagte sie prüfend, und fuhr mit einem Finger über die Wunde. „Eindeutig magisch.", sagte sie, und wand den Lappen im Wasser aus.

„Also war es sein Vater.", sagte Harry und verschränkte die Arme. „Tollen Vater hat er...versucht ihn umzubringen.", schnarrte er, und Hermine sah ihn böse an. „Hör auf Harry. Hör damit auf! Du weißt wie er ist...und Draco hat das nicht verdient...haltet lieber die Augen offen! Lucius könnte hier auftauchen, und dann wird es kein Spaß.", meinte sie, und fuhr mit dem Waschlappen noch einmal über seine Wunden.

Ginny legte Hermine etwas Verbandszeug hin, und lächelte. „Wir bekommen das schon hin.", sagte sie, und setzte sich auf den Rand vom Couchtisch, und gab Hermine eine Tube mit Creme. „Die dürfte helfen.", sagte sie, und sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Du willst ihm helfen.", sagte Ron und schnaubte. „Ich versteh dich nicht Hermine! Dieser Bastard hat seinem Vater alles erzählt, und bringt dich damit in Gefahr, und du willst ihn auch noch verarzten! Gott Hermine, mach doch endlich die Augen auf! Malfoy liebt dich nicht. Für ihn ist das alles sicher nur ein Spiel.", sagte Ron kaltherzig.

„Er hat es ihm nicht freiwillig gesagt!", schrie Hermine, und trug etwas von der Creme auf Dracos Wunden auf. Die Creme schien nicht angenehm zu sein. Der Finger mit dem sie sie verteilte brannte, und wie musste sich das dann erst für Draco anfühlen? „Nicht freiwillig!", schrie Ron und lachte. Man hörte ihn etwas murmeln, und Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja, stell dir vor Ron. Wenn dir jemand Veritaserum einflössen würde, dann würdest du auch alles sagen. Ich denke du erinnerst dich daran wie es wirkt oder? Oder hast du das schon wieder vergessen? Besonders schlau warst du ja nie Bruderherz...", sagte sie, und reichte Hermine Mullbinden.

„Und woher weißt du das es auch so war? Hat er euch das erzählt. Weil man ihm glauben kann...", sagte Ron immer noch sehr ungläubig, und sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu wie Hermine und Ginny Dracos Wunden verbanden.

„Er ist bei Blaise aufgetaucht und hats ihm gesagt...ich vermute die Todesser haben ihn später noch bekommen.", sagte Ginny und zuckte mit den Schultern. Erst da fiel ihr ein das Ron und Harry ja nichts von Blaise wussten, und röte schoss in ihr Gesicht.

„Blaise? Blaise Zabini?", schrie Ron, und sah seine Schwester an. „Was hat der damit zu tun?", fragte er aufgebracht, und war schon wieder auf 180. Was war hier eigentlich los? Hermine schlief mit Malfoy, hatte ein Kind von ihm, und liebte ihn auch noch, und seine Schwester...seine Schwester...hatte irgendetwas mit Zabini? Oder spann er sich da nur irgendetwas zusammen? In seiner Momentanen Wut war das auch gut möglich...

„ahm...ähm...na ja er ist Draco's bester Freund...und...", fing sie an, und sah wie Ron schon wieder zornrot wurde. „Hör auf dich so künstlich aufzuregen Ron! Was willst du hören? Ich weiß das, weil er mich kurz bevor Draco gekommen ist gevögelt hat? Weil ich etwas mit ihm am laufen habe? So etwas in der Art?", fragte sie, und war nun nicht weniger zornrot als Ron.

Ron lachte. „Ja, guter Witz Ginny. Der war wirklich gut.", sagte er, und schien sich wieder zu beruhigen. Das dies die Wahrheit gewesen war, schien ihm egal zu sein, oder er wollte es gar nicht wahr haben. Was eher wahrscheinlicher war. „Sicher ist das es so war. Glaubs, oder glaub es nicht Ron! Es ist mir inzwischen auch schon egal was du denkst Ron.", sagte sie, und sah zu Hermine.

„Hört auf...streiten könnt ihr euch später immer noch.", sagte sie, und legte die Creme weg, da sie Dracos Wunden nun soweit es ging verbunden hatte. Allerdings war er immer noch Ohnmächtig. „mmh...", murmelte sie vor sich hin, und strich ihm sanft über seine Wange. Vermutlich hatte er doch die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie hatte es ihm nicht glauben wollen.

Hatte geglaubt das seine Worte nichts als eine Lüge gewesen waren und nun schien es doch anders zu sein. Vielleicht liebte Draco sie doch aufrichtig. Das war doch möglich. Nein, sie wusste es. Draco hatte die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit gesagt, und Hermine...sie schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. „Ich bin ja so dumm.", sagte Hermine, und lächelte ihn an.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, und sah zu ihrer Freundin. „Ach?", meinte sie nur, und sah sie verwundert an. Sie verstand nicht wie Hermine das meinte, immerhin konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. Hermine lächelte und nickte. „Ja, das bin ich. Er hat die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit gesagt, und ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt, nur wegen dieser bescheuerten Anzeige die Lucius veröffentlicht hat. Wie dumm...", sagte sie, und sah das Ginny grinste. „Sag nichts...ja, du hast es gewusst. Ich hab mich bescheuert aufgeführt...wie eine Furie.", gestand sie.

Nur dumm das Draco das alles nicht hören konnte. Langsam sorgte sich Hermine wieder mehr um ihn. War das normal das er immer noch Ohnmächtig war? Seine Wunden hatten schlimm ausgesehen, aber nur Teilweise, und daran konnte es nicht liegen. Vielleicht waren es doch nicht so harmlose Flüche gewesen wie sie gedacht hatte? Sie nahm den Waschlappen, und tauchte ihn in die Schale in der inzwischen frisches Wasser war, und legte ihn auf seine Stirn.

Er wurde schon wieder werden. Da war Hermine sich sicher. Draco sah fast noch etwas blasser aus als sonst, und das gefiel ihr nicht. Hermine sorgte sich immer noch, auch wenn sie versuchte sich einzureden das alles in Ordnung war, und dass sie aufhören konnte sich Sorgen zu machen. Mit ihrer Hand strich sie weiterhin über seine Wange, und zuckte fast zurück als sich seine Augen langsam öffneten. „Draco!", schrie sie, und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Er keuchte auf, hustete dann leicht. „Hermine?", fragte er leise, und sah zu ihr hoch als sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. Richtig, er war entkommen. War töricht, und dumm gewesen, doch scheinbar hatte er es überlebt. Ja, Draco war durch die Tür nach draußen, und hatte es irgendwie geschafft nicht getötet zu werden. Seinen Schmerzen nach zu urteilen war es allerdings sehr knapp gewesen. Sehr sehr knapp.

Bilder schossen in seinen Kopf, und er sah auf seine Wunden die von Hermine verbunden worden waren. „Ich lebe.", sagte er, und setzte sich zu schnell auf. „Ihr müsst hier weg.", sagte er, und der Waschlappen fiel von seiner Stirn in seinen Schoß. „Ich vermute mal sie haben dich erwischt, und versucht dich umzubringen? Ja...das war uns auch klar, aber wir sind wo anders auch nicht sicherer als hier.", sagte sie.

„Mmh sozusagen. Sie haben mich erwischt ja, aber sie wollten mich nicht sofort umbringen. Das ist passiert als ich getürmt bin...ein Wunder das ich bis hierher gekommen bin.", sagte er, und fuhr sich über seine Rippen die besonders schmerzten. „Ich glaub ich hab mir eine Rippe gebrochen.", sagte er, und sah erst jetzt das auch Harry und Ron hier waren. Draco war geschockt. Hatte er wohlmöglich etwas falsches gesagt? Die beiden wussten ja nicht das...

„Malfoy...", knurrte Harry, und funkelte ihn böse an. „Wenn du nicht so elend aussehen würdest, dann würde ich dich umbringen dafür das du...", er sprach nicht weiter, sondern sah Hermine an. Wussten die beiden es, oder kam es ihm nur so vor das Harry ihn mordlustig ansah? „Ähm...aha.", sagte er knapp, und sah Hermine fragend an.

„Harry und Ron wissen alles...alles, wirklich alles.", sagte sie, und strich Draco über seine Wange, und erinnerte sich dann daran das er gemeint hätte eine seiner Rippen sei gebrochen. Ihre Hand fuhr zu seinem Bauch, und fuhr dann sanft über seine Rippen um sie zu untersuchen. Ron keuchte dabei auf, und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Hermine sah zu ihm, und seufzte. „Ron, sei nicht albern. Du weißt doch was zwischen ihm und mir war...also brauchst du nun auch nicht mehr ausflippen. Ich will nur seine Rippen ansehen, nicht mit ihm schlafen.", sagte sie mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen. Ohne ihn zu beachten fuhr sie noch ein paar Mal über seine Rippen, und er hatte Recht.

Eine, oder vielleicht auch zwei Rippen mussten gebrochen sein. Zumindest fühlte sich da etwas anders an. „Ich glaube du hast Recht. Ich kann einen Stützverband oder etwas in der Art zaubern...aber mehr kann ich nicht machen.", sagte sie, und erinnerte sich daran wie Lockhart einen Heilungszauber verpfuscht hatte. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab, und unter Dracos Hemd wickelte sich ein Verband um die entsprechenden Stellen.

„Danke Hermine.", sagte er, und fuhr noch einmal über seine Rippen, und stellte fest das es schon etwas besser war. Aber es tat immer noch weh. Er wunderte sich immer noch, dass er das überlebt hatte. Es war wirklich sehr dumm von ihm gewesen, und eigentlich hatte er auch damit gerechnet das nicht zu überleben. Aber er hatte es überlebt. Allerdings sah Harry ihn irgendwie verdammt sauer an. „Hermine...weiß er...ahm alles?", fragte er so leise das nur sie es hören konnte.

Sie sah ihn an und nickte. „Na ja ich habs nicht direkt gesagt, aber Harry ist irgendwie selbst drauf gekommen, und ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen, es war nun mal so das wir...", sie machte eine entsprechende Bewegung mit ihrem Kopf „als ich noch mit ihm zusammen war.", sagte sie, und Draco nickte. „Ja...ja, es stimmt ja auch.", meinte er.

„Draco...", sagte sie, und sah ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie wieder so leise das nur Draco und sie es hören konnten. Draco sah sie sofort verwundert an, und zog seine Stirn in Falten. „Was tut dir Leid?", fragte er, und wusste nicht sofort was sie meinte.

Hermine senkte den Kopf, und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Na ja...du weißt schon. Das ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Das ich geglaubt habe das du es nicht ernst gemeint hast, und mich nur ausnutzen wolltest. Ich glaub dir nun...", sagte sie, und sah zu Harry und Ron, die interessiert zu ihnen rübersahen. „Könnt ihr den Scheiß mal lassen? Wie es aussieht haben wir ja seinen Vater am Hals.", fauchte Ron.

Hermine sah zu Ron und verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Ronald. Führ dich nicht so auf, du kannst manchmal wirklich schrecklich sein. Aber das dürfte dir ja bewusst sein. Mit Lucius Malfoy allein werden wir schon fertig, da bin ich mir sicher...aber nicht falls er...",

„Seine Todesser mitbringt? Oder noch besser Voldemort? Allerdings denke ich nicht das ihn das so sehr interessieren dürfte. So interessant ist Malfoy auch wieder nicht. Das dein Vater es nicht toll findet ist doch klar. Übrigens Malfoy, falls du ihr nur etwas vormachst, dann werde ich dir höchstpersönlich einen Fluch, vielleicht auch einen ganz bestimmten, auf den Hals jagen, verstanden?", sagte er missmutig.

Draco grinste. „Ja, ich habs verstanden Potter. Falls ich nur in Hermines Höschen will, wirst du mir den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals jagen. Alles klar.", sagte er, und hörte auf zu grinsen. Es würde weitaus überzeugender werden wenn er dabei nicht grinsen, oder lachen würde. Sein Spruch mit Hermines Höschen würde ihn, oder Ron sicher auch auf die Palme bringen. Das war sicher.

„Malfoy wenn du...", knurrte Ron, und sah zu Draco. Ein leies ‚Plopp' lenkte aber alle ab. Wer da gerade gekommen war gefiel Ron allerdings nicht besser. Blaise Zabini stand im Raum, und sah sich um. Als er Draco entdeckte ging er auf ihn zu. „Du lebst...er lebt. Wer hätte das gedacht.", sagte er, und sah zu den anderen. „Geht's euch gut?", fragte er nicht sehr interessiert, sah dann aber zu Ginny. „Ginny? Dir geht es gut oder? Die haben wir nichts angetan...die Todesser waren nicht hier?", fragte er, und starrte Ginny an.

„Was starrt der sie so an?", flüsterte Ron zu Harry. Warum zum Teufel tat Blaise Zabini das. Und Ron hätte schwören können das Ginnys Wangen einen leichten rot Ton annahmen als Blaise sie so fragte. „Ähm mir geht's gut. Wirklich. Nein, die waren nicht hier...wieso? Hat er die dabei. Er sucht sie also?", fragte Ginny, und deutete zu Hermine und Draco.

„Nein...nein. Das kann er nicht mehr. Nicht mehr. Außer Lucius hat die Gabe von den Toten wieder aufzuerstehen, oder als Zombie hier aufzutauchen. Draco...scheinbar...na ja irgendwem wurde die Schuld dafür gegeben das du entkommen bist. Zumindest hat mein Informant das gesagt. Lucius ist tot. Der kann hier gar nichts mehr machen.",

„Tot?", fragte Draco, und sah Blaise an. „Sicher? Wie sicher bist du dir? Wenn du dir nicht sehr sicher bist, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht doch wo anders verstecken...aber wenn doch...möglicherweise sind wir dann nicht mehr in Gefahr. Oder findet er es auch so interessant, und will uns alle umbringen?", sagte Draco vor sich hin.

„Ich bin mir sehr sicher das es stimmt. Und komischerweise scheint es ihn nicht zu interessieren. So wichtig scheinst du ihm nicht zu sein, oder es kommt noch etwas. Aber erst mal ist alles wieder gut. Du hast schon Schwein Draco...dafür bewundere ich dich wirklich.", sagte er, und drehte sich zu Ginny, und zwinkerte vielversprechend.

Blaise sah Ginny von oben bis unten an, und konnte Ron hinter sich toben hören. Aber der Idiot war ihm egal. Ginny war alt genug um ihm selbst zu sagen wenn sie etwas nicht wollte, und Gesten konnte sie ihm nicht verbieten. Kurz grinste er dreckig, und Sekunden später ging Ginny schnell zu ihm, packte ihn am Arm, und zog ihn in den Flur, wo sie von den anderen nicht mehr gesehen werden konnten.

„Ginny, reg dich jetzt nicht au-", weiter kaum Blaise mit seinem Satz nicht, weil Ginny ihn stürmisch küsste, und ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Blaise war überrascht, verstand aber schnell, oder zumindest würde er die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, und zog sie somit noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich. Schwer Atmend zog Ginny sich von ihm zurück, und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Halt die Klappe.", meinte sie, und küsste ihn noch einmal.

Wieder löste sie sich, und sah ihn dann an. „Und wieso darfst du-", wieder das selbe, und nun löste Blaise den Kuss, und hielt sie zurück. „Ich darf nicht, aber du? Nein nein mein Engelchen, so wird dieses Spiel nicht gespielt.", meinte er süffisant und fuhr über ihre Wange.

„Nein Blaise. Wenn du nur spielen willst, dann such dir eine andere. Ich bin dafür nicht zu haben. Und ich denke ich springe nun einfach ins kalte Wasser. So grausam kann es auch nicht sein wenn du nicht so fühlst, und es ist mir so was von egal was du dann denkst. Aber für Spielchen bin ich nicht zu haben. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, und ich spiele keine Spielchen, dass das klar ist!", fauchte sie, und spürte wieder Blaises Lippen auf ihren.

Sein Kuss war sanft, und herausfordernd. Aber so schnell er gekommen war, so schnell löste er ihn wieder. „Schön. Dann hör mir zu Engelchen. Du musst keine Spielchen spielen. Dass du zu so was nicht zu haben bist war klar, aber da ich dich mag, wird das auch nicht nötig sein. Ich will nun nicht gleich von Liebe sprechen aber-",

Ginny grinste, und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, und er verstummte. „Sssscht...nicht weiter sprechen. Das ist alles was ich hören wollte.", sagte sie, und küsste Blaise. Was im Flur vor sich ging bekam in der Küche keiner mit.

Hermine stand auf, und ging zu Klaras Bettchen. Es wurde Zeit das ihr Vater sie mal etwas länger als zwei Sekunden sah. Und diese Zeit war nun gekommen, und es war sehr gut so. Vorsichtig hob sie Klara aus dem Laufstall, und sah wie sie ihre kleinen Kulleraugen öffnete, und lächelte.

Draco sah ihr zu, und als er Klara sah machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Er hatte fast vergessen das es hier auch um sie ging. Um seine, und Hermines Tochter. Ihre Tochter. Und er konnte nun sogar glücklich werden. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er daran noch nicht geglaubt, aber nun war sein Glück greifbar, und Hermine setzte sich mitsamt ihrer Tochter wieder neben ihn.

Hermine strich ihrer Tochter eine der lockigen Haarsträhnen aus dem kleinen runden Gesicht, und gab sie dann Draco. „Ich denke es wird Zeit...sie hat vorhin etwas zu mir geflüstert das sie ihren Daddy gerne sehen würde.", sagte Hermine leise, und gab Draco seine Tochter. Er nahm sie vorsichtig, und betrachtete sie genau, als sei sie etwas besonders wertvolles. Und das war sie auch. Sie war mehr als wertvoll.

Ron und Harry sahen nicht gerne zu. Harry nahm es etwas besser auf als Ron, aber gerade erfreut war er darüber auch nicht. Aber wenn Draco es ehrlich meinte konnte nicht sehr viel schief gehen, und er war Klaras Vater. Was würde er dafür geben seine Eltern sehen zu können. Sie verdiente es ihren Vater zu kennen, und wenn er Hermine wirklich liebte, konnte die kleine Klara eine richtige Familie haben.


	26. Chapter 26: Epilog

I'm so sorry Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich Leid das ihr so lange warten musstet!

Tut mir wirklich Leid. Aber seht es als Weihnachtsgeschenk an ;)

Wünsch euch allen ein schönes Fest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr _euch knuff und Kekse verteil_

* * *

Epilog

Seit dem Abend an dem Draco im Fuchsbau aufgetaucht war, waren inzwischen zwei Wochen vergangen. Das Leben von allen hatte sich in diesen zwei Wochen weitgehend normalisiert, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Denn inzwischen war nichts mehr wie früher. Nichts.

Harry und Ron fanden die Vorstellung das Hermine und Draco etwas miteinander hatten, oder nun sogar zusammen waren, gar nicht toll. Noch immer nicht. Harry fand sich damit ab. Sicher, er wusste nun wie früh es angefangen hatte, und dafür hasste er seinen Feind noch mehr. Er hatte mit Hermine geschlafen, als er mit ihr zusammen gewesen war.

Eigentlich müsste er dafür auch Hermine hassen. Aber es ging einfach nicht. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt in Hogwarts war so viel Zeit vergangen. Und es war nicht mehr wichtig. Hermine und er waren nur noch gute Freunde, und das war gut so. Als Paar waren sie nie gut gewesen, eher jämmerlich. In dieser Hinsicht hatten sie schon vor langer Zeit versagt, aber Draco hatte eine Chance bei ihr bekommen.

Das juckte ihn. Aber er konnte nichts daran ändern. Ron bekam immer noch rote Ohren wenn er Dracos Namen hörte, oder etwas in der Art passierte. Er wollte sich damit einfach nicht abfinden. Er konnte das nicht verstehen. Wie konnte Hermine Draco Malfoy lieben? Es war ihm einfach ein Rätsel, und das würde es immer sein. Egal was passieren würde.

Hermine und Draco waren nun endlich zusammen. Sie hatte ihn in ihr Leben gelassen, und nun war aus zwei getrennten Leben, eines geworden. Eines das wunderbar werden sollte. Vor allem wegen Klara, ihrer Tochter. Das kleine Mädchen hatte das einfach verdient. Lange hatte es so ausgesehen als würde es nie soweit kommen.

Hermine war so früh schwanger geworden, von jemandem den sie eigentlich hassen sollte. Aber wenn sie nun darüber nachdachte, dann wusste sie, das sie ihn auch damals schon geliebt hatte. Nur eingestehen wollte sie es sich damals nicht. Das war ihr nicht möglich gewesen. Draco verbrachte nun sehr viel Zeit mit seiner Tochter. Er wollte sie kennen lernen. Immerhin hatte er sehr viel verpasst, aber es gab umso mehr das noch vor ihnen lag.

Heute war ein wunderschöner Sonntag Morgen. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen, und Hermine und Draco lagen in ihrem Bett. Draco war in Hermines Wohnung eingezogen, und sie machten kein Geheimnis daraus das es so war, und das sie nun ein Paar waren – ein glückliches Paar, das war das wichtige daran. Wenn sie es nur tun würden um Klara etwas zu geben würden sie vermutlich kläglich versagen.

Aber sie waren zusammen weil sie sich liebten. Mehr als sie jemals geglaubt hatten. Ja, wenn Draco daran dachte, wie sehr er dieses wunderbare Mädchen früher gehasst hatte...dann wusste er nicht was er heute sagen sollte. Er liebte sie, so sehr das es ihm wehtat. Von ihr getrennt sein war schwer. Zwei Minuten der Trennung waren schon zu viel.

Hermine streckte sich, und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper in ihrem Bett. Dieser gehörte natürlich Draco Malfoy. Sein Oberkörper war unbekleidet, und sie strich mit ihren Fingern gedankenverloren über seine Brust. „Guten Morgen.", schnurrte sie, und reckte sich etwas nach oben um ihm einen Guten Morgen Kuss zu geben.

Gerade als sie sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte, da spürte sie seine Hände auf ihren Pobacken, und er zog sie dichter zu sich. Seinem Griff konnte sie nicht entkommen, und der Kuss wurde intensiver. Sanft, aber um einiges intensiver als dieser kleine Kuss von eben. „Morgen Liebes.", sagte er mit tiefer, fester Stimme.

Hermine schmiegte sich an seinen Körper, und schloss die Augen. So wollte sie jeden Morgen aufwachen. Und wenn nichts passieren würde, dann würde es auch so kommen. Seit zwei Wochen wachte sie neben ihm auf. Um genau zu sein seit 13 Tagen. Nach einer weiteren Nacht im Fuchsbau waren sie in ihre Wohnung zurückgekehrt, und hatten Wiedersehen gefeiert.

„Mmh das gefällt mir.", sagte sie leise, und strich mit ihren Fingern durch seine blonden Haare. Sie liebte es mit seinen Haaren zu spielen. Es war einfach wie eine Sucht. Alles an ihm war wie eine Sucht. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, und ein Leben ohne ihn war inzwischen einfach unvorstellbar. Nicht nur weil sie es nicht aushalten könnte, auch wegen Klara.

Schon vorher hatte das kleine Mädchen gespürt das Draco nicht einfach Draco war, Hermine war sich sicher das sie es gespürt hatte. Das er ihr Vater war. Und inzwischen war Draco hier nicht mehr wegzudenken. Klara liebte ihren Vater, und besonders liebte sie es ihn zu ärgern. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie das sehr gut, aber böse meinte sie es ja nicht. Und das wusste Draco auch. Es war wie eine Art Spiel. Ein lustiges.

„Jaa...das dachte ich mir fast. Wieso nur?", fragte er breit grinsend, und lies seine Finger über ihren Po fahren. Hermine schnurrte unter seinen Berührungen leicht, und spürte kleine Stromstöße. Es war fast so als sei ihr seidenes Nachthemd nicht einmal vorhanden, so sehr spürte sie die wärme seiner Finger. Langsam, quälend langsam, strich er mit seinen Fingern nach oben, und fuhr über ihren Rücken. Draco küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn, und in diesem Moment meldete sich Klara lauthals.

„Mir scheint deine Tochter ruft nach dir.", sagte er, und setzte den Weg mit seinen Fingern fort. Es störte ihn nicht das ihre Tochter nun Aufmerksamkeit wollte. „Meine Tochter?", fragte Hermine, und kniff ihn in den Oberarm. „Sie ist auch deine Tochter mein Lieber. Oder hast du das schon vergessen?", sagte sie, und setzte sich nun auf.

„Nein, wie könnte ich das nur vergessen...das diese kleine Maus unsere Tochter ist, werde ich niemals vergessen. Nie. Was auch kommen wird.", er sprang aus dem Bett, und küsste sie kurz und stürmisch. „Bleib liegen. Ich erledige das. Sie will ihren Daddy sowieso mehr als dich.", sagte er zwinkernd, und streckte ihr liebevoll die Zunge raus.

Hermine lächelte und sah ihm nach. Ja, sie hatten eine wundervolle Zukunft vor sich, und nichts würde sie daran hindern. Sie konnte hören wie die Geräusche aus Klaras Zimmer sich veränderten als ihr Daddy das Zimmer betrat, und legte sich wieder in die Kissen. Ja, so konnte es jeden Morgen sein.

Ein ‚Plopp' lies sie aufschrecken, und sie zog die Bettdecke an ihr Kinn. Sie hasste so etwas, wenn jemand unangemeldet hier vorbeisah. Aber es war nur Ginny, und sie lies die Bettdecke wieder sinken. „Ginny...Morgen. Ahm es ist sehr früh für einen Besuch oder?", meinte sie, lächelte aber trotzdem.

Ginny schien etwas aufgelöst zu sein, und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ähm ja, es ist noch sehr früh. Tut mir wirklich Leid Hermine...oh Gott.", sagte sie, und hüpfte zum Bett. Sie lies sich darauf nieder, und sah Hermine mit ausdrucksvollen Augen an. „Oh Gott.", murmelte sie wieder.

„Ginny? Ist alles okay bei dir? Irgendwie waren das ein paar zu viele ‚Oh Gott's' um zu sagen, dass es dir wirklich gut gehen kann? Ginny? Sag schon. Was ist los?", fragte sie, und sah die aufgelöste Ginny an. Sie sah komisch aus. Nervös, und doch...glücklich? Glücklich nervös?

„Du wirst es nicht glauben...Hermine...", sie senkte die Stimme, und robbte etwas näher zu Hermine. „Ich bin schwanger. Gott, ich bin schwanger...aber so was von schwanger! Das ist einfach total verrückt, und doch ist es toll. Ich vermute mal das sind die Hormone richtig? Vorhin war ich noch am weinen, und habe Blaise verflucht, aber oh Gott, ich bin schwanger. Eigentlich ist das doch wunderbar!", quietschte sie vollkommen außer Atem.

Schwanger? Das war etwas womit Hermine nicht gerechnet hatte. „Ohm whow...schwanger. Whow...ja, das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Allerdings war es bei mir doch etwas anders. Ich war in Hogwarts, habe Draco gehasst, na ja zumindest irgendwie, und er wusste es nicht. Ooooh weiß Blaise es schon? Ja, die Hormone sind schon etwas schlimmes...in dem einen Moment heulst du, dann lachst du, und dann bist du wieder tot traurig, und willst nur unter die Bettdecke schlüpfen.", sagte sie, und grinste.

„Nein...er weiß es noch nicht. Ich bin mir doch auch erst seit gerade eben sicher. Na ja ich habs fast vermutet, aber das waren nur Vermutungen, aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Oh mein Gott, ist das zu fassen. Ich bin schwanger...schwanger, schwanger, schwanger.", sie umarmte Hermine stürmisch, und diese zog Ginny zu sich.

Draco betrat mit Klara auf seinen Armen das Schlafzimmer, und sah verwundert auf das Bild das sich ihm bot. „Ginny? So früh schon hier? Und...ahm...wer ist schwanger. H-Hermine? Bist du? So schnell...wow, ich bin gut.", meinte er immer noch verwundert, und nicht ganz sicher.

Hermine löste sich von Ginny, und sah zu Draco, und fing dann zum Lachen an. Oh Draco dachte also das sie schwanger war? So schnell war das wohl kaum möglich. Erst vor drei Wochen hatten sie seit langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder miteinander geschlafen, und selbst wenn es möglich war, so war es sicher noch zu früh um das festzustellen. „Nein Draco. Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger. Ich nicht...aber die kleine Furie hier.", meinte sie, mit einem Nicken zu Ginny.

„Oh achso...mmh schade.", meinte er, und sah dann zu Ginny. So so, dann wurde Blaise also Vater. Bei diesem Gedanken grinste er fies. „Na sieh mal einer an. Blaise muss mir aber auch alles nachmachen. Sei sanft mit ihm, nicht dass er aus den Latschen kippt kleines.", sagte er, und wenig später war Ginny wieder verschwunden, und Draco und Hermine hatten Zeit für sich.

Klara lag nach ihrem Frühstück wieder in ihrem Bettchen, und war schon wieder am einschlafen. „Hmm, ich glaube sie wird Krank.", sagte Hermine, und ging wieder zu Draco. Die Zimmertür von Klara war angelehnt, und sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „So, was machen wir nun, oh du wunderbarer Mann?", fragte sie mit einem sanften Kuss.

Draco grinste breit. „mmh, ich hätte da schon eine Idee...ich wüsste was wir machen könnten Liebes.", sagte er leise, und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern die Konturen von ihrem Gesicht, und von ihrem Körper nach, und küsste sie dann auf die roten Lippen. „Weißt du auch woran ich denke?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

Hermine schloss ihre Arme um Dracos Hals, und schloss die Augen als er mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper wanderte. „Mmh ich weiß nicht...eine leichte...ja, doch...", murmelte sie, und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne so das ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten. „Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Hermine, und sah ihm in seine sturmgrauen Augen.

„Daran...", er strich mit seiner rechten Hand nach unten, und legte sie auf ihren flachen Bauch „das ich die Vorstellung über ein kleines Wesen darin sehr schön fände, und wenn es nun noch nicht so ist", er küsste, und knabberte sanft an ihrem Ohr „dass wir das ändern sollten.", vollendete er seinen Satz, und sah sie an. „Was meinst du?",

Hermine lächelte. „mh ich denke dass das eine sehr gute Idee ist...Klara würde sich über ein Geschwisterchen sicher freuen, und ich mich auch.", sagte sie und strahlte ihn an, und dann verschmolzen sie zu einem sanften, langen, und zärtlichen Kuss.

**The End**


End file.
